


Revised Timeskip into the Future

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is four years later so Kagura is 18 while Gin is approximated at 23. The others ages' can be figured by their ages in the series and the other couples will be clear once I get more posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the revised version of Timeskip into the Future! Please enjoy, this story was only revised to better express what my story idea is supposed to be. I suck at summaries but I included Gin and Otae's birthdays like I should have before and showcase the characters and couples I was going to originally. It only has lime but it's rating is going to be high ok. Enjoy!

Author's Note: Here is my revised Timeskip into the Future story, I decided to leave the other one up and just put the revised version up as well. I only have the first two chapters rewritten at the moment and just getting them typed up so please be patient. Thanks for sticking with this story and being patient. I don't own Gintama, obviously it belongs to the sadist Gorilla Sorachi Hideaki! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

A young redheaded woman exits a ship in the Terminal in Edo with an older balding man with a black mustache. She wore a long red cheongsam with gold lining and calf-length black boots. Her buns had covers on them of black and purple with gold lining as they showed under her purple parasol. The man next to her was in a long lightish brown trench-coat, Chinese style, with the same boots but he had a helmet on his head with goggles.

"Ah!" the redhead exclaims as her blue eyes widen.

She smiles as she looks around at this Terminal, surrounded by people. The man, with the same eyes, smiled at her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've grown so much, you look so much like your mother. I bet you've missed all this, huh?" her father mused.

"Papi, it's so different but the same too! I did miss Earth, I wonder what the date is?" Kagura wondered while talking to her father.

She went to look at a calendar while Umibozou went to collect their scant belongings. Kagura stopped at the calendar and stared at the date: October 10th.

"Kagura-chan?" her Papi asked, a bit worried when he saw her stop at the calendar.

Suddenly, the young woman started and scared her father.

"Let's go Papi!" she shouted excitedly as she dragged him along with their bags out of the terminal, out to the streets.

As she ran, barely dodging others in the street, Umibozou tried to stop her, "Kagura-chan, stop!"

She finally stopped as they were on the street in Kabuki-chou where the Yorozuya is and asked, "What Papi?"

He panted before saying, "Um, honey do you realize what time it is?"

She looked around, even though she hadn't given it any thought. When she noticed how early it was, Kagura was embarrassed.

However, that didn't stop her for long as the young woman shouted happily, "Oh he won't care once he sees me!"

The father and daughter sped through the street and arrived in front of the Yorozuya finally. Before he could stop her, Umibozou's daughter raced up the steps and nearly knocked the door off its hinges as she announced her arrival.

Grumbling, Gin came to the door muttering, "No one I know would come over at this hour."

When he opened the door, all he saw was red hair flying in his face and a voluptuous woman's body cling to him like a child.

As she wrapped her legs around his waist and snuggled her face into his neck, Kagura whispered, "Gin-chan, Gin-chan!"

Shocked, the silver-haired samurai was still trying to register what was going on when Umibozou made it up the stairs and saw the odd position they were in.

Glaring at him, Umibozou shouted demandingly, "What are you doing to my Kagura-chan, punk?"

Gin's eyes bugged out as he exclaimed in surprise, "Kagura, this is kagura?!"

Once the shock wears off and Gin wakes up a bit, Kagura disentangled herself from him. They calm down enough to go inside and talk over tea.

As they sit in the living room, Gin asks in a daze, "When did you guys get in then?"

"Barely an hour ago, when Kagura-chan noticed the date she literally dragged me here. She didn't even care about the time, Kagura wanted to see you," her Papi exclaimed as he shook his head at his daughter's actions.

Just as they finished talking, Kagura exclaimed, "Sadaharu, I missed you too!"

Sadaharu had jumped the Yato girl and was yipping in between licking her face. Gin and Umibozou smiled as she played with her dog.

Once her alien dog calmed down a bit and sat down next to her, Kagura exclaimed, "Gin-chan! I've missed you too!"

She seemed so happy that he didn't even mind when Kagura gave him a crushing hug.

"I missed you too, brat. Good to know that you've been well, letters were nice but..." Gin started before he trailed off.

Umibozou smiled at how happy his little girl is again before he asks, "Hey, punk, would it be too big of a deal to stay here for a bit?"

"Really? Can we?" she asked excited.

"Of course Kagura. You live here and Hage is welcome too. You two can take my room, I'll sleep on the couch," Gin said matter of factly.

The older man wouldn't hear of it though, "No, Kagura can but I'll take a couch too. Besides, we can catch up a bit first."

Gin was surprised but agreed, "Sure, your futon is in the closet Kagura."

"When is Shinpachi coming?" the young woman asked in anticipation of seeing her friend.

He smiled and said, "He doesn't come in until 11 or 12 usually, he'll be by later Kagura."

She grinned and hugged Gin before she went to his room, so she could get ready to sleep for a while.

Once she left the room, Gin joked, "What the hell have you been feeding her? It's been nearly three years but she's changed a lot!"

Abashedly, Umibozou explained, "It's a Yato thing, girls...blossom i guess, around fifteen or so until they're eighteen about. Kagura-chan looks just like her mother."

Gin cleared his throat to change the subject as the Yato man had a nostalgic look on his face for a minute.

"Oh sorry, it's just crazy huh? I've been there and it's still hard to believe that my little girl is grown up," her Papi said a bit sadly.

Gin smiled, "Yeah, she's not the brat I hit with my scooter anymore."

Umibozou rolled his eyes at that, "I know, she told me that story, along with many more. She always looked so happy when she talked about her life here on Earth. I've always been a bit jealous that she always talked about you guys."

"Funny, when she was here, she always talked about her Papi," Gin countered.

The Yato man sighed before saying, "Well, she always felt...off I guess. Like there was something missing."

The sweets addict sighed and replied, "That's weird, we felt the same way. Something was missing. Otsuu's mother even said that Kagura is better in the trio with me and Shinpachi than a duo. Sadaharu moped, we were just out of sorts, Otae missed her, hell Okita missed fighting with her," he chuckled at that last part.

Umibozou chuckled too at the memory of when they left and how Kagura and that Okita guy had one last fight first.

"Let's go to bed now, we can talk more later okay?" Gin suggested.

He nodded and they prepared their makeshift beds on the couches. Kagura, having listened in, decided to sleep too. She considered getting her old futon but instead grabbed Gin's futon and curled up to sleep. Once they all went to sleep for a while, Sadaharu laid next to Kagura in Gin's room.

They all slept until around 11:30 AM when a knock could be heard at the door.

"Gin-san? Are you up yet?" Shinpachi inquired.

Umibozou woke up and trudged to the front door to answer it. When Gin heard him get up, he figured he should go get Kagura up. When he got to his room, he opened the doors to find her asleep in his futon. His eye twitched as she mumbled his name in her sleep and curling into the futon.

"Okay," the sweets samurai said to himself, "Let's get you up."

Just as he lifted her bridal style and turned toward the doors, a curious pair of Shinpachi and Umibozou stood looking at him. Their blank faces quick;y formed a misunderstanding when they realized Kagura was in his arms.

"You're rotten, Gin-san," Shinpachi stated in a monotone.

He had better control of his emotions though than Umibozou did as the older Yato man charged forward, shouting, "What are you doing to my Kagura-chan?"

Just as he swung his parasol at the samurai's head, a hand caught it expertly.

Surprisingly, Kagura had stopped her Papi before he hit Gin as Gin stuttered, "I-I thought, weren't you still asleep?"

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Who could sleep with all this noise?"

The three sweat-dropped when Kagura pointed this out.

"Well then, explain yourself punk!" Umibozou shouted in a rage.

Gin gulped before trying to say, "I was just-"

Interrupting him, Kagura explained, "Papi, when Shinpachi was at the door, since you went to answer it then Gin-chan obviously came to wake me up He was probably a bit shocked to find me sleeping in his futon so he tried to wake me. Since that's obviously pretty difficult, he just picked me up to try to wake me up out there. Duh."

Crickets could be heard as both Shinpachi and Umibozou felt stupid for jumping to conclusions.

To clear the air, Shinpachi cleared his throat and announced, "Let's just eat and talk okay?"

Once they all agreed, Shinpachi got more tea made and Gin made some food prepared. While they were in the kitchen, Kagura and Umibozou reminisced about when they left, traveled and returned.

"It was kind of sad, Papi. The best part that so many people came, Tsukky, Soyo-chan, Sa-chan, Anego-chan, Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Seita, Sadist, Gori, Mayo Samurai, Kyuubei-san and Tojo and so many others," Kagura recited as she recalled her parting from Earth.

He smiled and said, "Yes but your friends all came to see you off. I'm glad that you've made so many friends."

"Yeah, Kagura is just very unique like Gin-san," Shinpachi said as he came in with tea, "She just attracts good friends to her. Even if they didn't show it, everyone was a bit sad to part with you then."

She grinned and answered, "Really? Well, my travels were worth it! It was like I imagined it and more! I did miss everyone, even Sadist."

"Hey, what about me?" Gin teased as he brought in the food.

The young Yato woman giggled as she replied, "Of course I did, I even slept in your futon."

Raising his eyebrow, he asked, "Why my futon anyways?"

Giggling, Kagura answered, "I missed you so it was more comfortable."

Gin, Shinpachi and Unibozou were all confused but ended up laughing anyway. After they all ate, including Sadaharu, Kagura sat with her pet while the guys watched television.

After watching for a while, Kagura suddenly announced, "Let's go see Anego-chan now!"

Gin and Umibozou groaned but Shinpachi just shook his head and said, "Well, things are starting to go back to normal. If this is normal at least."

A/N: I hope you liked this, I have more that I need to work on still. I am in the process of continuing this so please continue to be patient. I promise that I'm working hard on keeping this current as I'm also working on other stories that I haven't posted just yet. Please review as I love to hear your opinions but please no flaming. I ignore flames and block anyone who's on the site. Please don't make me be a bad guy and have to block people. I just want people to enjoy my stories and poems. Enjoy!


	2. Timeskip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this new chapter, I've been having more problems with my scoliosis and also working on another story, The Legend Continues. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the others I've re-written, I'm going to type up and post as much as I have and get back to the story itself as soon as possible. Ja ne!

Chapter 2

 

As they approached the Shimura house where the dojo was, Kagura noticed something quite different. There were people coming and going and there was a sign that said: Shimura Tea House.

"What happened to the dojo?" she asked perplexed.

Shinpachi spoke up and said, "Well Ane-ue couldn't manage to bring back the dojo. Between her and Kondou-san, they figured out that a tea shop could work. They even have the dojo mostly the same and the swords as decorations."

Kagura was about to say something when Otae came outside and saw her.

"Kagura-chan!" she cried as she ran to envelop her friend in a hug.

As they hugged, Gin rolled his eyes but smiled while Shinpachi smiled too.

Before the women could catch up, Kondou shouted from outside, "Otae-chan, where are you?"

Kagura broke from the hug and her face was blank when Otae called, "Out here sweetie!"

"Anego-chan, why did you call Gori that?" she asked her best friend.

"Oh," Otae exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hand as she realized something, "I haven't had a chance to tell you yet. Isao-kun and I-"

But before she could finish, Kondou came out, put his arm around her and finished, "We got married a year and a half ago!"

Gin's eye twitched and he said, "Great going Gorilla, she didn't know yet. You know nothing about timing huh?"

"Oops!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

Kagura punched Kondou hard in the face as they all looked on. Once Gin had shaken out of it, he tried to stop her only to be punched by Otae.

"What the hell, Gorilla woman?" the sweets samurai shouted angrily at his friend.

She cracked her knuckles afterwards and said, "Well, I was going to hit Isao-kun but since Kagura-chan did already, I figured I'd hit you."

The fact that Otae said this with a smile on her face, while cracking her knuckles, scared the silver-haired samurai even.

Gin muttered, "Great reasoning as always Otae, you crazy bitch."

"Can you both stop now, Ane-ue and Kagura-chan? You're scaring the guests," Shinpachi pleaded.

They looked and saw many terrified customers watching, wondering if it would get worse.

Before she spoke, Otae punched Kondou one last time then said, "I'm sorry everyone, please continue what you were doing."

It was silent for a minute before everyone went about their business. Kagura smiled as she realized that even though some things had changed, some things would always be the same.

When Kagura went to help Kondou up, he winced and she laughed, "Haha, it's okay Gori. I was just really shocked and a bit mad that you blurted it out is all. It's too bad I missed it."

"Don't worry, we knew you were heading back so we already set everything up," the commander of the Shinsengumi said as he smiled.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion before Otae explained, "We decided to renew our vows so we'll have the ceremony again. This time, you can be in my bridal party! You can also watch our wedding video too."

Kagiura hugged Otae and Kondou smiled despite holding his swollen face.

"Hey what's going on out here, Nee-san?" Hijikata asked as he came out of the tea house.

Once Okita and the fukuchou saw Kondou's face, they said in a deadpan tone, "Ah, what did you do this time, Kondou-san?"

Gin laughed and Kagura grinned at that, that was when Okita noticed his rival.

His eyes widened as he questioned, "China? Is that you?"

She scowled at him and said, "Duh it's me super sadist."

Hijikata looked at her and was quite surprised too as he said, "Well, you've changed in nearly three years."

"I would hope Hijikata, you baka," Gin said snarkily.

Eye twitching, the mayora replied, "Well of course Shiroyasha-dono, I meant that she'd grown up a lot. I almost didn't recognize her."

"The punk almost didn't either when he first saw her, baka," Umibozou stated to annoy Gin.

Gin ground his teeth a little as he said, :Who's fault is it, but yours! I still don't know what you've been feeding her because she actually looks like a-a-"

"A woman, danna?" the sadist supplied casually.

Stammering, the sweets samurai responded, "Uh, yeah I guess."

Kagura was a bit perplexed at this reaction from her boss but Umibozou felt like he knew what this meant, as he kept this to himself.

To break the awkward silence, Otae clapped her hands together in front of her and decided, "Alright, let's have some tea and chat. It's on the house!"

They all smiled and went in for tea, and once they all settled in with their tea, they were chatting among themselves.

"So China, been busy?" Hijikata asked as he sipped his tea.

Kagura smiled as she said, "Yeah, Papi and I had to fight a lot of aliens. I've been improving a lot too, so watch out Sadist!"

While she put on a bravado, the young captain rolled his eyes before replying simply, "Bring it on, China."

For a minute, Umibozou was fuming with a tense mark on his temple.

"Punk, I don't like the way those two were looking at my Kagura-chan," the overprotective father whispered to the silver-haired samurai.

Gin sighed and whispered back, "Don't worry, they were just surprised. It's not a big deal, Hage."

He frowned at the nickname but turned back to his tea while Kagura was reminiscing

"Remember when I left? It was great that so many people showed up, I was happy and sad. It was hard leaving," she said as she remembered that farewell.

 

*Flashback*

Nearly three years ago...

Kagura had come to the terminal with Umibozou, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Otose, Catherine and Tama to catch the ship that would the father and daughter to their destination. She seemed happy and sad at the same time.

When she looked up at Gin, he put his hand on her head and said simply, "Don't be sad, you're doing what you've been wanting to do for so long. We'll be here when you get back."

Kagura smiled up at him and answered, "Yeah, I just wish everyone could be here to see me off too."

"Who says we didn't?" Otae said as they saw many of their friends gathered outside the terminal with a banner that said, 'See you later, Kagura!'

She grinned and shouted, "Yay, you all came!"

"Hey China, how about one last fight before you go?" Okita teasingly challenged the fifteen year old girl.

The young Yato smirked and said, "Bring it sadist!"

As the two fought, Kondou cheered his young friend on while Otae, Gin, Shinpachi and Umibozou cheered Kagura on. Tsukuyo started reminiscing when she first met Kagura until Kyuubei, Otae, Ayame and all of the others did too.

"I remember when the Yorozuya first came to Yoshiwara...""

"Yeah, when i helped train her and the others to save Elizabeth..."

"My first meeting with Kagura was when she came to take Tae-chan..."

"Kagura-chan found me in the park when I ran away..."

"We met her when we helped the Yorozuya with Kamiko or Sadaharu..."

"I remember we met on that space trip, even if I was sick..."

"Yes, she got trapped on that planet because of your stupidity..."

"Hard to forget that monster girl, since she teamed up with Gin-san and Shinpachi, I've lost more jobs than with just the two of them..."

"We only met because of the former Shogun and all but I liked her since we fought for what we believed. That girl has incredible strength, it's a shame she's leaving..."

"She's crazy and incredibly powerful, even if she is a monster, she saved Sarutobi. Odd as she is, it'll be quieter when she's gone..."

"Kagura-sama found me with Gintoki-sama and has always fought for me and her friends. She will always be courageous and the embodiment of strength. I'll be anticipating your return, Kagura-sama..."

"Leader has always been adventurous despite how I got her and Shinpachi-dono into a bit of trouble along with Gintoki. I will also await your return Leader!"

"We might fight all the time China but I'm glad we met. it might have been crazy; especially with your old man; but I actually have a weird friendship/rivalry with someone around my age. Don't stay away too long, I need someone to fight with..."

"That's odd, Sougo, I agree since you're too preoccupied to attack me when you fight with China. Since I met that girl, oddly enough she's a lot like you but I guess it's not too bad. It would be a little too weird without you three in the Yorozuya around..."

"You're right, China might be crazy but she makes things lively. With her, Sougo has a friend and Shinpachi and Otae-san seem happy. Even Danna is going to miss you but not say anything. Just don't be gone too long China!"

"She's like my little sister I never had and the three of you are just...perfect together. Don't stay away too long, since you joined the Yorozuya after the Punch Perm incident, you've been an integral part and those boys will be lost without you, Kagura-chan!"

"Kagura-chan, when Gin-san first met you and we helped you against the Punch Perm gang, you were rude and acted crazy but that's you. Don't change and come back soon! I can only handle him for so long alone..."

"Well, it's been a year since I first hit you on my scooter. Take care of yourself, brat, you're still a Yorozuya so come back safe. We'll all miss you so don't take too long..."

After everyone said what they had to say, Kagura expressed her farewells to them all. She hugged Tsukuyo, Kyuubei, Otose, Tama, Sadaharu, Soyo, Nobume, Hasegawa, Kondou, Hijikata, Katsura and Elizabeth while she play-punched Catherine and Okita.

Gin chuckled and told her, "Okay, calm down. You need to leave soon okay?"

Suddenly, Kagura felt sorrow seep in again upon remembering her upcoming departure. The last people she hugged were Otae, Shinpachi and Gin and shed some tears at leaving them even for a short time.

"You won't forget about me right?" she questioned through her tears.

Shinpachi responded, "Never, how could we forget the crazy girl who eats us out of house and home?"

"Shin-chan's right, you're unforgettable Kagura-chan. Just come back soon okay?"Otae told the weeping girl through her own tears.

Shinpachi nodded as his own tears escaped at his sister's words.

Gin, who let just a few tears loose, hugged her tighter and said simply, "How could I ever forget the mountain gorilla that I hit with my scooter? I can't forget my family Kagura."

Everyone smiled, some less noticeable than others, as the Sakata family hugged until Sadaharu jumped in on the hug.

Kagura laughed as she said, "Sadaharu wants to hug too. I'll miss you all, Sadaharu, Shinpachi, Anego-chan, everybody even Sadist and Gin-chan!"

Umibozou smiled at all the close friends that his daughter had made and the people who had helped her change into the person she wanted to be. He was proud of all that his little girl had accomplished, her mother would be proud of her.

A message came over the terminal that said, "All passengers to the ships leaving at one o'clock, I repeat, all passengers boarding will begin now at one o'clock flights."

Umibozou sighed and put his hands on Kagura's shoulder and told her, "We have to go Kagura-chan."

She looked up at him sadly but answered, "Okay, bye bye everyone. I'll be back before you know it!"

They all said farewell to the Yato girl as the father and daughter went to board their ship.

*End Flashback*

A/N: Whew, there is the second chapter. Sorry again that it took so long, it's hard for me to sit and type for too long so it takes time. I rewrote this flashback into it since I felt like I should show what happened when she left. I hope you like this chapter and can figure out who's speaking easily enough. The next chapter will start after the flashback when they're still having tea. My original version of this story would be getting further by the third chapter by next time but this revised version shouldn't feel too rushed. Please be patient for the next chapter, I'll type it up as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew, there is the second chapter. Sorry again that it took so long, it's hard for me to sit and type for too long so it takes time. I rewrote this flashback into it since I felt like I should show what happened when she left. I hope you like this chapter and can figure out who's speaking easily enough. The next chapter will start after the flashback when they're still having tea. My original version of this story would be getting further by the third chapter by next time but this revised version shouldn't feel too rushed. Please be patient for the next chapter, I'll type it up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura sees some of her old friends in Kabuki-chou while the Yorozuya hang out above the Otose Snack bar. Enjoy!

Gin sighed and mentioned, "It's hard to believe that was almost three years ago huh?"

"Yeah, I still don't like how people look at her," Umibozou stated again.

"It's just been so long Umibozou-san, she looks so different is all it is,"Shinpachi tried to reassure the older man.

Gin snorted as he said, "No duh she looks different, if Hage hadn't said that was her then I would have no idea who was glomping me!"

Kagura stuck her tongue out at that statement, which caused a tense mark to pop on the silver-haired samurai's forehead.

Before he could say anything, Hijikata told Okita and Kondou that they had to go back to work. Dejectedly, the young captain muttered under his breath about killing the fukuchou while the commander kissed his wife on the cheek before the three men left.

"Enjoy you tea Kagura-chan, Shin-chan, Gin-san, Umibozou-san. I have to get back to work," Otae told them before leaving.

When she left, Gin shouted at Kagura, who was teasing him, "So you think you're so great that you grew up brat? What, do you want to get groped with that attitude?"

 

(A virtual cookie for whoever realizes where I got that quote of Gin's from! Lol)

 

After he said that and made hand motions of groping with his hands, Umibozou shouted angrily saying, "What do you think you're saying? I'll kill you!"

But before either of them could get up or even raise a finger, Kagura shot them a look that stopped them in their tracks.

"Don't. even. think. about. it. Got it?" the young Yato woman said in and authoritative tone.

Those two gulped and Shinpachi chuckled, "It's your own faults, you guys should know better."

Once the atmosphere settled down, they finished their tea. Umibozou got up and decided to leave them to themselves for a bit.

"I'm going to go back and relax, Kagura-chan you can go enjoy yourself with your friends," the father told his precious daughter.

She hugged him and whispered, "Arigato Papi, get some rest."

Smiling, Umibozou left to the Yorozuya while the three of them were deciding what to do now.

"Babaa hasn't seen you yet, let's go there first," Gin suggested.

On their way to see Otose, they ran into many including Katsura, Elizabeth,, Ikumatsu, Hasegawa, Saigou, Hedoro and more.

First to bump into them was Katsura, who was walking with Elizabeth and Ikumatsu.

When the former Jouishi saw Kagura, he exclaimed happily, "Leader, you're back! Welcome!"

Katsura ran and hugged her as she said happily, "Zura! I missed you!"

Ikumatsu cleared her throat, trying to get their attention but since that didn't work; Gin decided to bop him on the head instead.

"Gintoki!" the long-haired man questioned in confusion, "Why did you hit me?"

A tense mark pulsed at his temple when he answered, "Your girlfriend tried to get your attention so I had to do something, baka."

When the hug broke, and Katsura scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Kagura looked confused.

"Girlfriend?" she asked.

Ikumatsu spoke up, "We got together a year ago Kagura-chan, sorry that we couldn't tell you earlier."

"Oh, well I guess I missed a lot huh? At least you two finally got together, Gin-chan always said Zura was in love with you!" the young red-headed woman said, first a bit sad but happy too.

The ramen chef smiled and said, "It's good to see you well and happy, these guys missed you so badly! They were a wreck, so lost without you."

"Hey now Ikumatsu, don't exaggerate so much," Gin tried to tell her as he silently admonished her for giving them away.

Feeling left out, Elizabeth smacked Katsura with his sign.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean to ignore you. He missed you as well Leader," the former terrorist told Kagura.

She smiled and said, "I missed you too Eli! I saw some Renho on the way to Earth, they send good wishes to you!"

He held up a sign that said, 'Thank you.'

"We have to get going but see you guys later ok?" Gin said as they waved.

Katsura, Ikumatsu and Elizabeth left waving as the Yorozuya moved toward their destination.

As they continued on their way, Hasegawa shouted, "Hey, Gin-san, Shinpachi-kun, I see your monster girl is back!"

"Madao, hi! I am back finally!" the Yato girl exclaimed cheerfully.

Once they greeted each other, the man said matter-of-factly, "You know, you can't call me Madao anymore."

"Really? Why?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

He smiled as he said, "I work for Otae-san as the financial manager at her tea shop. Hatsu and I are doing well."

Clearly shocked, Kagura said, "Wait, do you mean-"

"We reconciled about six months ago acually. You see, I'm a former Madao now," the former Madao said, proud of himself.

She smiled and joked, "Now Gin-chan is the only Madao!"

Gin frowned and said, "Whatever, let's go now. See ya, you traitor Hasegawa-san."

"Bye guys!" the jovial man shouted as he headed home and the Yorozuya headed on their way.

They ran into Saigou outside of the store as he exclaimed, "Wow, is that really Kagura? You've grown into such a beauty!"

Kagura bashfully replied, "You think so? I thought Papi was overreacting or something like usual."

Surprised, Saigou told her, "I'm surprised you aren't beating guys off actually."

"Papi's been doing that actually but I guess that's why people have been staring huh?" the young woman said in embarrassment.

Shinpachi chuckled, "They probably don't recognize you, you look so different now."

Gin mumbled under his breath, "Damn pigs, undressing her with their eyes."

"Well, I have to go. I was just picking up dinner for Teru-kun and everyone. Ja!" Saigou told them before heading off. 

When they get close to the Yorozuya, they see Hedoro outside his shop next door to them.

Even though Shinpachi and Gin froze up at the sight of the Dakini, Kagura loudly shouted, "Hi Hedoro!"

Shocked at her actions, they tried to do something but Hedoro replied, "I heard that you had come back, it seems I missed you earlier."

Easily, Kagura went to talk to him as she chatted amiably about her travels.

"I was with my Papi and we were hunting aliens. Oh, these were only those bad aliens that attack and kill people and such so don't worry about it, Hedoro,"she explained as best she could.

Both Gin and Shinpachi stood speechless as she conversed with him like it was nothing until she came back to them, after waving goodbye to the Dakini flower shop owner.

"How-how did you-how can you talk to him now?" Shinpachi stammered as Gin nodded in agreement.

Kagura blinked and said, "That's easy, I've seen way scarier aliens than him with Papi on our travels!"

She said it so simply that they stood transfixed for a minute before they heard a familiar voice call them.

"Gintoki-sama, Shinpachi-sama, Kagura-sama!"

Kagura lit up and shouted, "Tama!" as she ran to hug the robot maid.

While they hugged, Gin and Shinpachi smiled at their reunion. Tama then led them inside the snack bar to see Otose behind the counter while Catherine sat at a booth, smoking a cigarette.

When the cat-eared Amanto saw Kagura, she was shocked and almost dropped her cigarette as she spat out, "Pig girl?"

Grinning, she said, "The one and only Gura-san, sweeper of aliens is here! Make me some rice and I'll show you!"

Otose raised her eyebrow but made some rice and, when it was done, the young woman took the rice cooker from the older woman. Kagura took the cooker and, within ten minutes, had finished the entire pot while licking her fingers.

"That's her alright," Catherine said in a deadpan tone and Otose just shook her head at the Yato girl.

Tama said simply, "As much as things change, some things always stay the same."

After Kagura had finished eating, the three sat at the bar with Catherine as Tama stood by them.

"So pig girl, I bet you don't even have a boyfriend? I just got married three months ago so I don't have to worry about that anymore," the cat-eared Amanto said smugly.

In retaliation, Kagura countered, "Oh so there are men out there that want middle age cat ladies? If I want a boyfriend, I could get one within a day baka."

Angry, she yelled, "I'm not a cat lady, I'm an Amanto! There is a difference!"

At the bar, Otose wiped a glass and stated, "So not much has changed huh?"

Gin chuckled and said, "Not much. Can I have a beer?"

She gave him a beer while Shinpachi smiled and agreed, "Yeah, same old, same old."

Once they saw Otose and the others, they went outside to kill time before they went inside for dinner. Here they ran into Hijikata and Okita as they were there, across the street with a few more officers.

"Hey China, what are you up to?" the sadist asked when he saw her.

Kagura glared and stuck her tongue out at him, which caused Hijikata to remark, "Oi, Sougo, China, stop flirting. Unlike you guys, we have work to do."

With the heat of a thousand suns, both Okita and Kagura glared as they simultaneously shrieked, "Never with him/her!"

(Another virtual cookie for whoever knows what movie that line is from!)

This response actually caused the normally cool fukuchou to erupt in laughter as Shinpachi said, "You two were really in sync, right Gin-san?"

When Shinpachi turned and saw, momentarily, a scowl on the normally bored-looking face.

Confused, he asked, "Gin-san?"

"Hm, what Pattusan?" the older samurai asked without realizing consciously that he was even scowling.

"Nothing, it's nothing," the megane dismissed.

Hijikata also saw the same scowl but decided not to even inquire.

"I still can't believe how you said that right as China was, incredible," the mayo addict said as he chuckled.

Just then, a bazooka was fired that just missed the fukuchou's head by a few hairs.

"Sougo!" Hijikata cursed heavily at the young man, as if that was an obscenity. 

"Damn, you moved," Okita said with a frown on his face, partly turned away from his superior.

Eye twitching, tense mark pulsing on his temple and chewing hard on his cigarette, the mayo samurai shouted loudly, "Get back to work now!"

"Fine, whatever," as the young captain muttered and rolled his eyes.

Once the Shinsengumi left, the trio headed up to the Yorozuya building as Shinpachi realized it was nearly dinner time.

When Gin, Shinpachi and Kagura ran up the stairs and walked in the door, they saw Umibozou standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Kagura-chan, Shinpachi, Punk. I just got up but are we going to eat soon?" the balding man inquired.

Kagura smiled and hugged her Papi as Shinpachi answered, "Yeah, it's nearly dinner time so we'll get started right, Gin-san?"

Frowning, Gin nodded to Shinpachi but told Umibozou, "The name is Gin, not punk, got it?"

"Yeah, ok Gin then," the older Yato man conceded while he went to watch television. The two younger men went to start dinner as Kagura went to feed Sadaharu in the living room.

Once she fed her pet, Kagura sat by her Papi as they watched together.

At the first chance, her father cleared his throat and started, "So Kagura, you seem so happy to be back."

His daughter seemed perplexed and asked, "Of course i am but why are you so nervous?"

Hesitantly, Umibozou confessed, "I actually have another job to do and I need to leave for soon."

With a sad expression on her face, the young woman asked, "Soon?"

With a sigh, he replied, "At dawn. The planet is quite far from here but I will be back by Christmas honey."

"Ah, that's it then," she said with a small voice.

He hugged his daughter and said quietly, "I'll send letters and pictures,, I'll even bring a Christmas present with me when I come back."

"Okay Papi," Kagura responded as she hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I tried to get this ready as soon as possible. I had it written but I had to type it up and post it. I hope you like it, it shouldn't feel rushed since this would have been in chapter 2. Hijioki fans and Kamui fans should be anticipating upcoming chapters, without giving too much away, they will come soon enough! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gin's birthday party!

Chapter 4

Suddenly, the doorbell rang so Kagura went to answer it. Standing at the door was Otae, Kondou, Hasegawa, Hijikata, Okita, Ayame, Tsukuyo, Kyuubei,Tojo, Otose,Catherine, Tama, Katsura, Elizabeth and Ikumatsu, while Otose held a cake for Gin.  
Once they see Gin in the kitchen, they come in and shout, "Happy Birthday!"  
Surprised, Gin asks, "Why are you all here? I didn't think anyone even remembered my birthday."  
Shinpachi smiled and simply said, "That's what we wanted you to think,Gin-san."  
The silver-haired samurai simply smiled and said, "Go put the cake down. The food's almost done anyway."  
Once they all sat at the table, Shinpachi served Gin then everyone else. As they ate, Kondou slipped out and brought a bunch of packages from the police cruiser.  
"Presents before or after cake?" he asked.  
"After Gorilla, let's just eat," Gin answered as he continued to eat.  
The Shinsengumi commander set the gifts down and sat back in his seat and finishes with the others. After dinner, Shinpachi sat besides the birthday boy as he settled to blow out his candles.  
'Hm, I just wish to have my family here in Kabuki-chou, happy and healthy. That's good enough, I guess,' Gin thought.  
When the candles were blown out, Otae gathered them up as Shinpachi gave him the knife to make the first cut. Kagura was nearly drooling on the cake so Otae quickly cut pieces up. As soon as Gin had taken a bite, the Yato girl had devoured her piece.  
"Kagura-chan, relax. We have enough cake for all of us, enough for three or four a person," the young wife reassured.  
Once everyone had their fill of cake, Kondou handed Otae the presents so she could give them one at a time to the sweets addict.  
She handed him the first one that was a simple envelope from Otose, which he asked, "What is this Babaa? Cheap much?"  
"Baka, look inside!" the older woman retorted.   
When he looked inside, it said that he didn't have to pay the rent for two months with Otose's signature at the bottom.  
Gin smiled slightly and said, "Thanks Babaa."  
"Here's Isao-kun's!" Otae proudly presented to him.  
"Another envelope huh?" the sweets samurai said as he opened it.  
Inside was another note that said Kondou would pay for any repairs to his scooter by Gengai for six months, it also had Kondou's signature at the bottom.  
Gin was touched that they had given him such intangible gifts. His birthday was hard to get through since he always had bittersweet memories of Sensei, Zura and Takasugi.  
"Thanks Gorilla," he simply stated.  
Next he got a cheap bobble head of himself from Catherine, who in return got a bump on the noggin. Gin recieved a porn magazine from Okita, who Hijikata smacked for that stunt.  
"Gintoki, my present has already been received. I paid for the large cake I hope you all enjoyed," Kyuubei announced.  
He chuckled and replied, "Well no wonder it was so good, it was probably expensive."  
Hasegawa brought him a bottle of rice wine and he whispered, "It's for special occasions okay?"  
Gin just shook his head at his friend and said, "So what else is there?"  
Ayame came over and put her bow on her head while she told him, "I'm your present Gin-san."  
His eye twitched and would have hit her but Tsukuyo beat him to it.  
"Tsukky! Why are you hitting me?" the kunoichi shouted in shock.  
Tsukuyo glared at her friend and replied, "Sarutobi, you're ruining Gintoki's birthday. Just behave yourself," the Hyakka leader said harshly, as she was so close to attacking that Gin came over.  
He tried to say, "Tsukuyo, maybe you shouldn't-"  
Just then, she punched him hard in the face and he flew into the couch.  
Kagura was horrified when she saw that the whiskey bon-bons that her friend had bought had one missing and the Yato girl exclaimed, "Gin-chan, Tsukky's drunk! The bon-bons!"  
"Oh come on, I can't get away from this abuse on my birthday even?!?!?" Gin cursed loudly.  
Before Tsukuyo could do anymore damage, Ayame suddenly flung herself into action and knocked her out quickly and painlessly.  
"Sorry Gin-san, I just acted silly. I thought Tsukky was just jealous and gave her one. No one said those had alcohol in them," the masochist apologized and hung her head, "It's my fault."  
He went and put his hand on her shoulder and smiled while saying, "Don't worry so much, I should have figured I couldn't get away from all this even today.I kind of missed this craziness actually!"  
"Thanks Gin-san. I'll behave for you," Ayame said meekly as she went to dress more appropriately.  
Otae came over and told Kagura and Gin, "Thank you, you both handled this well. Here is Tsukuyo-san's gift of whiskey bon-bons Gin-san."  
She gave him the box and Gin smiled as he took it.  
"I'll thank her when she wakes up then. Okay, who's next?" the birthday boy asked.  
Ikumatsu went over to Gin and handed him an envelope, "Here Gin-san, open it."  
He ripped open the envelope to find a handmade coupon for fifty percent all ramen at her shop for a year.  
The sweets samurai smiled and said gratefully, "Ikumatsu, you know me all too well and how poor I am. Thanks, we'll definitely be using this. We all can use this?"  
"Of course, the Yorozuya is always welcome," the older woman said with a sincere smile on her face.  
Next was Tojo, who sneakily gave him an envelope that seemed to have something...different inside. He seemed to discreetly make sure no one saw what it was, especially Kyuubei.  
"What is this? You seem to be hiding it from Kyuubei," Gin asked quietly so no one could hear him.  
Tojo darted his eyes and said in a whisper, "Two tickets for a strip show, you could bring a friend. Who knows, you could bring me or something."  
Gin's eye started to twitch before he said, "Hey Kyuubei, do you mind hitting this pervert for me?" as he tucked the envelope into his kimono.  
Gulping, Tojo waited as he expected a beating but he heard Kyuubei sigh.  
"Can't you just behave today Tojo?" the young woman with an eyepatch spoke in a quiet voice.  
Everyone was surprised especially Tojo but they just chuckled at his luck. They were glad that some of them could be mature and that Kyuubei had calmed down on dealing with Tojo.  
"I'm sorry Waka," the blonde man said as he sat down next to her and was quieter.  
Hijikata exhaled his cigarette and said, "Here Shiroyasha-dono, this is your present."  
He handed him an envelope and, when Gin saw it, he asked, "This is appropriate to open here right?"  
"I'm not like him," as he pointed to Tojo, "or Sougo. I got you something simple but appropriate."  
The silver-haired samurai chuckled and said, "Thanks then Mayora."  
When he opened the envelope and found tickets to the new Alien vs. Yakuza movie inside, Gin laughed.  
"You're right, they are appropriate. Do you remember Hasegawa-san?" the older man asked his friend.  
Hasegawa chuckled too and replied, "Yeah, I remember your bad acting and when you ran straight to the terminal to save that monster girl from that alien. I lost that job but you tried to help at least."  
Kagura spoke up and said,"Oh, that's when Papi found me the first time. That was crazy!"  
Umibozou chuckled at the memory of that time and enjoyed himself while he was on Earth.  
While Gin was still reminiscing, Elizabeth put a sign near his face and it said, 'We have a present for you too.'  
Just then, behind him, Katsura pokes him in the back with something.  
"Ah! What the hell Zura?" the sweets addict screamed angrily at his old friend.  
Katsura laughed and replied, "Hahaha! Gintoki, it's just your present. Don't get so bent out of shape, here it is. It should go well with your line of strawberry products."  
When Gin saw that it was strawberry lotion, his eye twitched and a tense mark appeared on his forehead before he took Elizabeth's signboard and slapped Katsura with it. Elizabeth grabbed it back before he could hit the baka again while Kagura held Gin away from Katsura. Ikumatsu went to check that her boyfriend was alright and was satisfied that he just had a bruise on his face from the slap.  
"What the hell Zura? Lotion? Do you have any idea what people see when a guy gives another guy lotion? Damn Zura," he vented while Katsura was silent.  
They were worried only until they heard a whisper of, "It's...not Zura...it's Katsura. Gomen Gintoki, I didn't think about it."  
He calmed down and helped him up along with Ikumatsu.  
"Sorry Zura, I really got carried away there. You're right, it'll go well in my collection of strawberry products," Gin conceded as he shared a short hug with his childhood friend.  
Kondou spoke up after he cleared his throat, "Okay, let's all relax again. Otae-chan, Shinpachi-kun, Tama and China still have gifts to give."  
Gin sat down so Otae and Shinpachi could hand him their gifts to him. Otae handed him a very heavy bag and he took it.  
When he opened it and saw at least a hundred Bargain Dash ice cream containers, he inquired, "Um,why ice cream? And your favorite?"  
"Oh well, you love sweets and I found a new flavor I thought you'd like. Look!" Kondou's wife emphasized.  
Gin looked closer, read the label and facepalmed.  
"Seriously Otae? You guys act like I can't live without strawberries or something," the Jump samurai joked.  
Kagura went and pinched his cheeks as she teased, "Because you can't live without them! Remember? You love strawberry milk."  
In return, Gin pinched her cheeks and replied, "You cheeky brat, why do you always have to turn that on me? Funny, I missed this when you were gone."  
"Me too Gin-chan!" she exclaimed happily before she hugged him.   
Shinpachi cleared his throat and said, "Gin-san, you're forgetting my gift. Here."  
The younger man handed his good friend an envelope as well which confused Gin.  
"Another envelope? What is it th-" he started to ask before he saw what was contained in said envelope.  
Inside was a simple card, confirming his subscription to Shounen Jump for a year in Shinpachi's name.  
The sweets addict teared up a bit and gave Shinpachi a one armed hug saying, "You know me too well, thanks Pattusan."  
"Stop being mushy Gin-san, Tama is next okay?" the young samurai said, as he was a bit embarrassed.  
Gin stopped hugging Shinpachi and looked at Tama expectantly.  
"So Tama, what's your gift?" he asked the robot maid.  
She smiled and said, "You'll see. Everyone gather for a group picture."  
Confused, Gin didn't understand why everyone seemed to know what to do.  
"Gintoki-sama, you're the last one. Come be in the picture," she pointed out.  
The sweets samurai smiled and joined the picture group, as Tama set the camera then joined them, smiling with them all.  
When the camera took the picture, Gengai showed up to help Tama get the picture off quickly and she gave it to him saying, "Here Gintoki-sama, you're present is all of us in this photograph. Do you like it?"  
In answer, Gin hugged Tama then Shinpachi, Kagura, Otae and the others.  
"Thanks guys. I really appreciate all this, you guys are great! You're crazy but great!" the silver-haired samurai shouted happily.  
Suddenly, Kagura whispered, "Gin-chan, I don't have anything for you."  
He chuckled, "You don't? Funny, you and Hage already gave me a great gift. You guys came back today.The best gift is the Yorozuya back together!"  
She grinned and jumped Gin much like when she got back that morning, causing Umibozou to shout, "Kagura-chan! Punk, don't do anything to my baby girl!"  
They all enjoyed themselves being crazy until it was late at night, around eleven o'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the hiatus, I decided that since it will take quite a while to get a new computer that I am trying a new plan. My computer doesn't save things right on it but I can write on wordpad and save it to my flash drive, basically I'm going to type up as much of my story as possible along with continuing to write more so expect more chapters up as regularly as possible. I am still dealing with back issues, scoliosis but I'm managing it as best I can. I appreciate all my readers and hope you'll stick with the story and enjoy the ride! This is rewritten so it's slightly different from the original but HijiOki and GinKagu fans along with Kamui fans, you won't be disappointed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gin's party, it's a bit emotional.

Chapter 5

 

Once everyone left and only Gin, Shinpachi, Kagura and Umibozou were there, the Yato man spoke up, "I need to ask you two a favor."  
"Ah, what now Hage? It's my birthday and-" he stopped when he saw Kagura's face as tears threatened to fall.  
Umibozou cleared his throat and continued, "You know how I'm an alien hunter, it seems I have another job already. I need to leave in the morning so I just wanted to ask you, can I leave my Kagura-chan in your care again until I return?"  
"When will you be back?" the otaku megane asked quietly.  
"I plan to be back for Christmas, so will you?" the father questioned.  
Gin got up , went over to Umibozou and put his hands on his shoulders. All he did was say, "You don't even have to ask, Hage. She's always welcome here and so are you."  
"Thanks pu-I mean Gin, this means a lot to me. Kagura-chan, I'll be back as soon as I can," her Papi said before his daughter tackled him for a hug.  
"Well, I'm going home now. Bye Gin-san, Kagura-chan, Umibozou-san," Shinpachi said to his friends.  
"Bye megane, see you tomorrow!" Kagura teased.  
"See ya Shinpachi," Gin said simply.  
"See you next time, kid," Umibozou told him before he left.  
She let out a yawn before saying, "I'm exhausted, I'm going to go to bed, Gin-chan, Papi."  
"Let's go down to Babaa's and have a drink first old man," the younger man suggested to the Yato man.  
He quipped, "Sure punk, one drink. I'll be up soon Kagura-chan."  
She smiled at her Papi and at Gin before she went to get ready for bed.  
Gin and Umibozou went down to Otose's snack bar for a drink and started chatting when the sweets addict asked, "Are you going to try to kill me if she's in my futon again?"  
He sighed and replied, "No but I will glare like a basilisk. What's so great about your futon anyhow?"  
"She said she missed me and that it was more comfortable. It reminds me of that night she had insomnia," Gin said as he related the tale to her father.  
They both snickered and outright laughed at the story and Umibozou asked, "Sounds like my little Kagura-chan! What did you do after all that?"  
"I sure as hell didn't sleep, that's for sure!" he exclaimed, as he sipped his shochu.  
"She's never been a cook either, once when she was five..." her Papi relayed as the sweets samurai listened.  
Gin laughed then inquired, "So she nearly blew up the kitchen? No wonder she never makes anything but eggs over rice or something like it."  
"Okay, our "one” drink turned into five, we should turn in. I have to leave pretty early and all,” Umibozou said a bit sadly.  
“Sure Hage,” he answered before they left to go back upstairs.  
Gin went to make up his bed on the couch while Umibozou went into Gin’s room where he found Kagura, sleeping in Gin’s futon again. She looked like he remembered her as a little girl.  
“Kagura?” he said as she was spread all over but curled into the futon.  
When she heard his voice, she said sleepily, “Papi...”  
His daughter pulled him to lay with her so he took off his coat to go to sleep. Umibozou hugged his daughter as she hugged him too. They slept until five o’clock when he had to leave for the terminal.  
“Kagura-chan, I need to go now,” he said in a whisper.  
Sadly, Kagura whimpered, “But Papi...”  
“I’ll be back soon, my baby girl,” the Yato man reassured her as he kissed her head before getting up to dress.  
While they had slept, Gin had woken at two o’clock from a nightmare about the war. He sighed and went to sit up and watch television, which is how Umibozou found him when he came out to head to the terminal.  
“Gin, what are you up for? Kagura-chan always said you didn’t wake up until noon,” the older Yato man questioned curiously.  
Gin sighed and said, “I couldn’t sleep, it’s just that simple. Besides, they have something I want on the shopping channel.”  
“There’s more to it, tell me,” Umibozou requested as he scanned the younger man’s face.  
Gin looks at him, sighed and answered, “You know I was in the Joui war? Well, I have nightmares about what happened there, lost comrades, my sensei. Didn’t Kagura ever say anything?”  
“Why would she? All she ever told me was how you were in the war and something sad happened. Kagura-chan said that it wasn’t hers to tell,” the father asked perplexed.  
He seemed surprised but replied, “Never mind, I should have figured she wouldn’t say anything. Kagura would say something like that.”  
“Do you have these often? She’s never mentioned-” Umibozou started to say before Gin interrupted.  
“She doesn’t know about the nightmares, I only told her and Shinpachi about my past,” the young samurai told him.  
“Why? You didn’t tell her about these nightmares but about the cause of them, it doesn’t make sense,” the alien hunter questioned.  
Gin sighed and said, “She’d just worry, please don’t tell anyone.”  
Oddly, the look on the younger man’s face convinced the Yato man to nod his answer.  
“Thanks Hage. See ya when you get back,” the sweets samurai said meaningfully.  
Umibozou smiled and replied, “I have to go but Kagura is up. I wanted to say goodbye, she’ll go back to sleep soon enough. Please take care of my baby girl.”  
Gin smiled too and told him, “Take care and come back, I’ll keep her safe. Don’t worry so much, she’ll write you again.”  
The older Yato man nodded, gathered his belongings and left to the terminal.  
The sweets addict sighed and went over to his room and opened the doors.There stood Kagura in her pink pajamas of long ago, now tailored to fit her, with what looked like tears starting to fall.  
“He left,” she said, sniffing.  
Gin nodded while she cried before she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it. He hugged her, turned her face to him and wiped her tears.  
“Hage will be back, don’t worry so much brat,” the sweets samurai said to reassure her.  
She sniffed again and looked up at him before asking, “Gin-chan, can you stay with me?”  
“Gah, you had to cry didn’t you? You know samurai are weak to women’s tears! Alright, let’s go to bed then,” Gin said as he gave in.  
As they were walking to the bedroom, something dawned on him.  
With a slight tense mark on his temple, he asked her, “Kagura, did you hear my conversation with your old man?”  
She turned her head and said, “Um, no.”  
Gin’e eye twitched for a second before sighing and saying, “Forget it, we’ll talk later at a decent hour.”  
He went inside with Kagura as he shut the door. Gin went to lay in his futon but Kagura cuddled up next to him.  
“Kagura,” he groaned but, since she refused to let go, he sighed and gave in.  
They lay covered in the blanket in the futon as he started to fall asleep. Gin’s arms wrapped around her as she snuggled into him before they drifted off to sleep until noon.


	6. Gin's trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Gin gathering help for Otae's birthday party!

Chapter 6

A/N: To all my readers, I'm so sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the last one. I haven't had a ton of time to type so I can post along with dealing with some serious back pain, I have scoliosis but I'm trying to fiugre out what is causing the pain otherwise. Since the scoliosis is supposed to mild, the severe pain doesn't make sense. From now on, I'm going to do my best to update this story. I'm also still writing this story though so please have patience. Here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Noon came and, as Gin and Kagura were still asleep, Shinpachi knocked in vain at the Yorozuya entrance. What poor Shinpachi was unaware of was the fact that Kagura and Gin were cuddling in his futon.  
The noise from knocking on the door woke Gin up, as he sat up.  
"Hm? Who the hell is pounding on the door?" the annoyed samurai mumbled.  
Kagura curled into the futon and clinging to his arm as she mumbled, "Five more minutes Papi."  
After ten minutes, the otaku figured he should just let himself in. Just as he made his way to the living room, out came Gin and Kagura stumbling, as they were not fully awake yet.  
"What the hell?" Shinpachi shouted as his eye twitched, "You were still sleeping? Why were you both coming out of Gin-san's room?"  
Suddenly, without warning, Kagura punched Shinpachi in the face as she screamed, "You're so noisy, you'll always be a Shinpachi! Urusai!"  
Before it could go any further, Gin grabbed them both by the shoulders and banged their heads together.  
"Both of you bakas, stop now!" he shouted at them authoritatively.  
Just after Gin spoke, Sadaharu bit him on the head. After a few minutes of struggling between the four, they sat normally or as normal as possible for Kabuki-chou's Yorozuya.  
Sighing, Shinpachi asked tiredly, "So what is going on exactly then?"  
Gin sighed and told him what had happened after Umibozou left. Kagura added to it from her point of view until the megane otaku understood.  
"Oh, so Umibozou-san left and Kagura-chan, you were upset? So you comforted her and let her stay in your futon last night Gin-san?" Shinpachi said as he tried to make sense of it all.  
Once everything was cleared up, they sat drinking tea and not saying anything more.  
Shinpachi broke the silence and told them, "I'm sorry, I was just looking out for you Kagura-chan."  
Kagura pouted and responded, "I was just lonely when Papi left, Gin-chan wouldn't do anything."  
"Yeah Pattusan, so don't go jumping to conclusions so fast!" Gin yelled in irritation.  
"Heh heh, sorry about that guys," he apologized, "Let's eat okay?"  
Once Shinpachi went into the kitchen to make lunch, Gin asked subtly, "So when did you wake up, around when Hage was talking to me?"  
Trying to appear nonchalant, she shrugged and said, "I don't know, I was half asleep."  
Frustrated, he grabbed her by the shoulders and asked frankly, "Did you hear what Hage and I were talking about or not?"  
"Um," Kagura started to say then whispered, "yeah but it's not such a big deal, Gin-chan."  
His eye twitched as he said, "Not a big deal? You shouldn't be listening in on private conversations Kagura."  
Kagura shrank back at his tone but said quietly, "I have nightmares too, even if they aren't so bad anymore."  
The silver-haired samurai was shocked to hear that and it showed on his face.  
"You've been having nightmares? Since when and how do we not know about this?" the sweets samurai inquired.  
She rolled her eyes and replied cheekily, "Obviously I've been hiding them as well as you hid yours all this time."  
Gin glared at this cheeky young woman standing in front of him, as he thought of the fact that she had kept something from him. Usually, she was so honest and brash with her feelings that he thought it was impossible for Kagura to hide anything.  
He pinched her right cheek and said, "You little brat, you need to trust us more, hm?"  
Quietly, Kagura confided, "I only started having them after I saw baka aniki again in Yoshiwara. It was mostly from what happened with Papi and when I nearly lost myself fighting that Yato guy, they got to me. To be honest, they were intermittent until I left with Papi."  
Gin softened as he realized how long she'd been holding onto this.  
Just then, something occurred to him, "Wait, does Hage know?"  
Kagura shook her head no, which surprised him.  
"How couldn't he? You guys were always together," Gin mused as he tried to understand.   
She shrugged and replied, "I guess I could hide them well enough by then."  
The silver samurai took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself before saying, "Sorry Kagura, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I just tend to get defensive since I haven't really told anyone before."  
She smiled broadly as she repeated his words, "You big brat, you need to trust us more hm?"  
Kagura pinched his cheek after she said that and giggled. He rolled his eyes and whacked the back of her head playfully.  
All of a sudden, from the kitchen, Shinpachi asked, "Is that why you sleep until noon?"  
Surprised that he'd been listening, they blinked stupidly before breaking out into laughter.  
When Shinpachi came in with the food, he asked, "Was that a yes?"  
Once they sat down and Shinpachi served them, Gin smiled softly and said, "Yeah Pattusan."  
"The Joui war and losing comrades and your sensei, the possibility of losing us in Kabuki-chou and Yoshiwara?" the otaku asked, almost certain he was right.  
Gin gave him a look before saying, "Yeah, along those lines."  
They all ceased talking as they started to eat in silence for a while. Soon, they started chatting about things when Kagura was gone, aliens she'd hunted in space and things she'd done with her Papi.  
A knock came at the door and, as usual, Gin and Kagura looked to Shinpachi. Sighing, he got up and went to answer the door.  
When Otae came inside and Kagura saw her, she shouted happily, "Anego-chan!"  
The two women hugged as Otae patted her head as she always had before.  
"Kagura-chan, how have you been? These two are treating you well right?" the married woman asked as she glared like a basilisk at the two men.  
They rolled their eyes at Otae but Kagura just grinned from ear to ear and reassured her, "No, these two are great like always. I missed them so much!"  
The older woman smiled and replied, "It's so good to see you. You've grown into quite a beauty."  
Blushing as she brushed off the compliment, Kagura insisted, "Nah, you, Tsukky, Sa-chan and Kyuubei are prettier. I'm not that different, just older."  
Otae shook her head and countered, "You're too modest, you have beautiful skin and hair. Beautiful eyes, a figure men would swoon over and women would die of envy over too, Kagura-chan. But don't forget..."  
"All men are perverts!" she answered happily.  
Gin rolled his eyes as Shinpachi was shocked at what his sister was teaching his friend.  
"Let's go watch television Shinpachi," the lazy man suggested.  
Once they settled on the couch and the show started, the megane asked, "How did you sleep last night, Gin-san?"  
He was shocked and looked at his friend as the show turned to a commercial.  
As he wasn't sure how to broach the topic, he paused a moment before answering, "I had a nightmare that kept me up until Hage left. After that, I slept pretty well actually."  
Shinpachi thought for a moment then said, "That was after Kagura slept with you last night?"  
"Yeah, weird huh?" Gin said simply without much thought before turning back to the television.  
Even though he hadn't thought much about it, Shinpachi decided to keep that in mind.  
They all enjoyed themselves that day and as the weeks passed until the week before Halloween and Otae's birthday. Since Kagura had been back, they all wanted to organize a birthday party/Halloween party for Otae! On the morning of October 18th, Gin, Kagura, Okita and Shinpachi scattered from the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi to organize the party. Gin, Kagura and Shinpachi gathered past customers and friends while Okita enlisted help from the Shinsengumi officers and a few others.  
First, Gin ended up running to the Murata swordsmithy to talk to Tetsuko.  
When he came in the door, Gin shouted, "Hey Tetsuko, can I talk to you?"  
She had been pounding her hammer while working on a sword for a customer, so she looked at the door and saw him.  
Tetsuko put her hammer down and waved while asking politely, "Hello Gin-san, did you need something?"  
He sighed and explained, "Remember Shinpachi? His sister's birthday is coming up and we need some help setting up. How about helping?"  
While he explained, she nodded and when he finished, she simply said, "Of course, I'll help. I owe you much more than that."  
Gin shook his head as he responded, "No, I owe you way more but thanks!"  
He grinned before he had to hurry, as he had to run to the next person. Next, he ran to see Heiji and Haji, Tatsumi and Katsuo.  
By the time he arrived at Ikumatsu's ramen shop, it was just about lunch time.   
When Ikumatsu saw him come in, she turned from the ramen she was preparing and exclaimed in welcome, "Gin-san! It's been a while, how are you?"  
Gin smiled and replied, "Hey, I needed to talk to you actually. Can you-"  
"Gintoki, how rude. Do you have nothing to say to me, your friend?" Katsura interrupted his old friend as he spoke.  
A vein popped on Gin's forehead when Katsura started speaking.  
"Zura, I didn't see you there. Why don't you speak up then?" the sweets samurai started then sighed, "I need to talk to you and Elizabeth too so listen up. I need-"  
Again he was interrupted but this time by Katsura's girlfriend, who had a bowl of ramen in her hand.  
When she put it down, she gestured for him to eat so he commented, "Your cost to ask a favor?"  
She nodded with a sneaky grin while he ate some before asking again, "Can you three help me? We're trying to find people to help with Otae's birthday."  
Surprised, Katsura asked, "You mean Shinpachi-kun's sister?"  
He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah Zura, that's her. Well?"  
"I-" Katsura started to announce before his girlfriend simply answered, "We'll help you, just give us the details Gin-san."  
Gin smiled and told them, "I will a bit later. After I devour this ramen, I have a bunch of others to ask. See ya!"  
When he flew out the door five minutes later, Ikumatsu just shook her head at her crazy friend and continued serving her customers. Her bonehead of a boyfriend started babbling about Gin but she just signaled to Elizabeth, who promptly smacked Katsura in the head with his signboard.  
Gin's next stop would be Hasegawa, who would be home right now.When he got there, Hatsu was cooking and waiting for her husband to come home for lunch.  
When she saw him at the door, she smiled and said, "Sakata-san, hello. Taizou isn't back yet, did you need something?"  
After he was done panting, Gin replied, "Yeah, I need help with Otae's birthday party."  
Smiling, Hatsu answered, "Taizou would be happy to help his boss."  
Just as they has been talking, the man in question arrived.  
"Gin-san! What brings you here?" Hasegawa asked as he reached the door of his house.  
The sweets samurai smiled and told him, "Actually, I wanted to ask for your help. We're trying to organize Otae's birthday party."  
"Of course, she gave me a steady job! Just tell me what you need Gin-san," the older man said enthusiastically.  
Gin nodded his head and responded, "Good, I'll get back to you later then. I have to gather more help now!"  
Once he reached Zenzou's house, Gin sighed and knocked on the door. When the man answered, he didn't seem too happy.  
"What now Sakata? Here to hit my ass with your scooter? No thank you!" the ninja said scathingly.  
"Damn drama queen," the silver samurai muttered as he rolled his eyes, "You can yell at me another time, I need your help for Otae's birthday party."  
Glaring, Zenzou replied, "You'd be a drama queen too, it hurts like hell. What about Sarutobi?"  
"Try having an Amanto sword stuck up your ass for days then. We need your help and Kagura is asking the female pig. So are you going to help?" Gin asked, annoyed.  
The ninja sighed heavily and answered, "Fine but my ass better not get hurt somehow, I'll go into kill mode."  
"Yeah, yeah. Just come by the Yorozuya later, I have more people to see!" the sweets addict said as he was in a rush.  
Once he left the Hattori house, Gin's next stop was the Ketsuno estate.  
He just reached the gate when he saw Katsuno Ana about to enter, so he shouted, "Ketsuno Ana!"  
She turned and smiled, "Sakata-san, hello. Please relax, breathe."  
"Sorry," Gin said once he caught his breath, "I was in a hurry."  
"Come in," Crystal said simply.  
He followed her and the first person he saw was Gedoumaru, who was snacking on a pandemonium.  
She looked up and responded, "Gintoki-sama, hello. What brings you here today?"  
"Hey Gedoumaru, that's so nasty but I needed some help actually," the sweets samurai started to explain when Semei and Douman came inside from training presumably.  
Seimei was surprised but greeted the Yorozuya boss, "Hello Gintoki, what help?"  
Douman nodded, wondering what was going on.  
"You guys were on a playdate huh? You guys remember Shinpachi? Well his sister's birthday is coming. We needed help and I wanted to ask you guys for help," Gin said, a bit snarkily first.  
The two men glared at him but before either of them could say anything, Crystal simply answered, "Yes, we can help. Just let us know what we can do."  
He grinned and exclaimed, "Thanks a lot, we'll get back to you soon. Bye!"  
Gin waved goodbye before he headed back to Otose's Snack Bar. Seimei laughed at his departure since Gin had missed the kiss on the cheek Douman received from Crystal. He blushed heavily but couldn't say anything, to which Seimei smiled.

A/N: Whew, sorry about the wait with this chapter. I've been so busy and dealing with my back that I haven't had a chance to write let along type and post. I found out that my scoliosis is mild, actually it's barely even noticeable. It seems like the major weight gain from partly my depression meds from before is putting too much stress on my back. I just have to trudge on and lose weight, after that the pain should diminish. I hope you enjoy and are patient until I update with the party. The party will be fun and crazy so I hope you'll like that too. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura, Gin and Shinpachi gather more help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the very long wait, I haven't been feeling well. Besides my issues with my back pain, I've been having severe nausea though no vomiting. I've been feeling a bit better so I figured why not Gin's birthday to update the story. I'll try to keep the story updated as regularly as possible from now on, I even know where I plan to end the story and an idea for a sequel too! Please continue to be patient and read and review this story, enjoy!!

Meanwhile Kagura was running that same morning to see Saigou and Azumi at the Okama bar.  
As Kagura entered, Azumi turned his head and exclaimed, "Mama! That China girl from the Yorozuya is here!"  
She smiled at the Okama before Saigou himself came out.  
"Hi!" the Yato girl shouted shouted simply as the man came to greet her.  
"Kagura, hi. What brings you here?" the father asked as he held her hand.  
She smiled and replied, "Anego-chan's birthday is coming up and we needed some help! Can you guys help?"  
Azumi exclaimed excitedly, "Oh Mama, can we help? We do owe them so much!"  
"Of course we can, it is the Queen of Kabuki-chou and all," Saigou responded, "I would have said it if you hadn't butted in. You just let us know how we can help okay?"  
Kagura grinned and shouted happily, "Arigato!"  
She left the bar then went to get more help from Hanano Ana, Yocchan and to see Soyo too.  
When the young Yato arrived at the train station, she sighed as she sat down. It was sad that her best friend was so far away and her brother had been gone so long now. At the same time though, it made her smile to see her friend again after so long.  
A train arrived in the station and Kagura jumped up as it stopped when she shouted, "Soyo-chan!"  
The doors had barely opened when the former Shogun's little sister barrelled out toward her friend. Nobume wasn't too far behind her of course, a small smile on her face.  
"Kagura-chan!" Soyo exclaimed happily as they embraced.  
"Hello Kagura," the former Mimawarigumi vice-captain greeted the young woman as she gave Kagura a hug after Soyo.   
Grinning, Kagura replied, "Hi Nobume, it's nice to see you too! Let's sit down and talk."  
As the three of them sat, Soyo smiled as she looked around.  
"It's been a while since I've been back in Edo Kagura-chan, it's still as pretty as I remember," the young woman said aloud as she reminisced.  
The young Yato woman sighed and nodded as she said, "Same here."  
Nobume sat back as she responded, "It's been a long time for all of us, you've been gone for a long time Kagura."  
"Yeah, I missed you. How have you been?" Soyo asked curiously as she leaned more towards her friend.  
Kagura smiled as she remembered her journey, "I loved it, space was wonderful! It's great being back on Earth though, I missed everyone so much. I'm glad to be back, this is my home now. So how have you been Soyo-chan, Nobume?"  
"Well Jii-san has been good to me but I still miss my big brother so much," the young woman answered, "But I'm doing well, my shop is doing great thanks to Okita-san."  
"I know how you feel," the ex-Mimawarigumi vice captain spoke up, "I still miss Isaburo terribly as well but he wouldn't want me to be sad anymore than your brother would want you to be sad. I'm doing well too, it's nice to live and have fun with Soyo here. Kyoto is a nice city though it's not Edo."  
Kagura was a bit surprised by Nobume's candor and by Okita's contributions but happy when she replied, "I miss Shou-chan too, even that weird Sasaki guy too. They both were good guys and I'm glad you both are doing well. Actually, I wanted to know if you guys could help us with Anego-chan's birthday party?"  
"Ooh, a birthday party? When?" the young former princess asked as her eyes lit up.  
Her friend smirked as she replied, "Not just a birthday party but a joint Halloween party! Her birthday is on Halloween."  
"Do you mean Kondou'san's wife?" Nobume asked curiously.  
When Kagura nodded her head vigorously, both her friends were excited to hear about her birthday party.  
"Okay, so let's go! I'll take you both to the Yorozuya and then I'll go meet Tsukky in Yoshiwara," the young Yato woman decided.  
"Can't I come too?" Soyo asked a bit sadly.  
Kagura was a bit embarrassed as she answered, "I didn't think I should bring you to Yoshiwara is all."  
"Oh yeah, Jii-chan would have a fit wouldn't he? Okay," she decided.  
"It's okay," Nobume said as she put her hand on Soyo's shoulder, "We can go visit the Shinsengumi in the meantime."  
Smiling, Soyo and Nobume hugged Kagura before they left the train station. Once they got to the Yorozuya, her two friends stopped to chat with Otose and co. before going to see the Shinsengumi. Kagura smiled at the scene before she left herself to Yoshiwara to meet up with her friends there.  
It was just before noon, when Gin arrived at Ikumatsu's, when Kagura arrived in Yoshiwara.  
When she came to the dango shop where they had agreed to meet, Kagura heard, "There you are!"  
The young Yato girl turned and exclaimed, "Sa-chan! Is Tsukky coming soon?"  
She smiled at Kagura and sat while replying, "Yeah, she'll be here. Let's get some dango while we wait."  
Just as soon as they ordered, the leader of the Hyakka came walking up to them.  
"Tsukky! We have dango ordered," Kagura said happily.  
Tsukuyo smiled softly and said, "I take it this is about Otae's birthday?"  
The ninja shouted suddenly, "Oh, the psycho's birthday is coming up?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to ask you guys to help us. We're trying to get everything together for a joint birthday and Halloween party!" the young female Yorozuya explained to her friends.  
The young leader said after some thought, "Oh, I forgot about Halloween. We could help with the costumes then Kagura."  
She lit up as she hugged Tsukuyo and shouted, "Arigato Tsukky, Sa-chan!"  
Kagura almost hurried off before they reminded her of the dango. The young woman grabbed a stick and ran back to Otose's.  
Again that same morning, Shinpachi wrote a letter to Kirara and her sister Urara asking them for help and an invitation to come to the party. Once he sent the letter, he headed down to visit Ane and Mone. He almost got knocked down clear over when the door opened and Komako barrelled towards him. Mone came to the door when she heard the commotion.  
"Shinpachi-kun? Sorry about that," the young miko apologized as she helped him up and got the Inugami off of him.  
"Arigato, sorry to bother you but I need help. Ane-ue's birthday is-" the megane otaku started before she finished his thought.  
"Help? We can help if you want, we do owe you with Kamiko and all," Mone finished.  
"Ugh, her birthday is coming up?" an annoyed young woman commented harshly.  
Mone rolled her eyes at her sister as she chided, "Ane, why must you be so miserable? It's the least we can do to help."  
Groaning, Ane grumpily replied, "Fine, we'll help but we have to do one at work anyhow. Mone, help with theirs then."  
The young woman in question gave a pointed look as she answered, "Sure, I'll do that."  
Shinpachi watched their interaction and just shook his head at the sisters, amused.  
"Okay, come by the Yorozuya later. I have to go now!" the young man exclaimed happily as he headed out.  
They waved goodbye as Shinpachi headed to the cabaret.  
He arrived to see Oryou and Hanako in front.  
"Oryou-san, Hanako-san, thanks for meeting me," the young Yorozuya said as he hugged them.  
The would-be dancer smiled, "Well, it's for Otae-san, we want to help."  
"Yeah," the other cabaret girl added, "Otae-san deserves a great birthday and we want to help her."  
Grinning, Shinpachi exclaimed, "Okay! Come by the Yorozuya when you can, I have to go now!"  
He quickly hugged them, thanked them again and and headed on his way again.  
Shinpachi found Musashi in the park and he greeted him, "Musashi-san. Hello!"  
When he saw Hasegawa coming, he waved at the sunglasses man.  
"Shinpachi-kun, hi. How are you?" Hasegawa replied as he stood with his friends.  
The young bespectacled man smiled and began to say, "We actually need some help for Ane-ue's birthday party. It's a joint Halloween and birthday party."  
"Oh, Otae-san's birthday? I'm glad to help and Gin-san just told my wife about it. You guys might be crazy but you're our friends, of course we'd help you. How about you Musashi? Are you going to help to?" the former Madao decided enthusiastically.  
"Birthday? Help?" Musashi quipped as he looked between the two.  
Hasegawa chuckled and said, "Yeah, you're going to help me out."  
Shinpachi smiled before saying, "Oh, I almost forgot. We also need a little help for a party after that, do you understand?"  
"Hm? After?" he questioned before he realized, "Right, yeah we can."  
The young samurai brightened visibly as he thanked him and reminded them to come by the Yorozuya to help.  
Next for Shinpachi was to go ffor help from his groupof Otsuu fans, so he bowed, thanked them again and left.  
He found Takachin, along with the other members of the Terakado Tsuu Imperial Squad in a park.   
"Otsuu-chan?" Shinpachi squeaked as he noticed the idol herself, just as he greeted his friend.  
She smiled brightly and said, "Hi Shinpachi-kun, Kagura-chan told me I should be here today-raccoon dog testicles!"  
He gulped and nervously replied, "Yeah, Ane-ue's birthday is coming up and we need a lot of help."  
Her fan was clearly happy that she not only remembered his name but was willing to help.   
"Of course, Otae-chan and Kagura-chan are such good friends. I owe all of you a lot so I can help. Should I come by the Yorozuya soon-corn poop?" Otsuu exclaimed cheerfully.  
Smiling, Shinpachi replied, "That's great to hear! Takachin, everyone in the squad needs to help too, got it?"  
The entire squad saluted as the buck-toothed friend of his answered, "Affirmative, captain!"  
"I really appreciate this everyone, I've got to go now!" the megane responded before waving to them all as he left.  
The otaku rushed to the Yagyuu estate, once he began to approach though, the guards demanded identification.  
Shinpachi simply replied, "Shimura Shinpachi, I need to see Kyuubei-san."  
Before anymore was said was said, a blonde man demanded, "Let him in."  
"Tojo-san, hello!" the young megane otaku shouted as the gate opened to reveal the caretaker to the person he'd sought out.  
"Hello Shinpachi-kun, Waka has been expecting you," he said as he led him to the house.  
This slit-eyed blonde seemed excited as he led the young man to where Kyuubei was.  
Tojo barely knocked when a foot slammed the door straight into his face. Kyuubei didn't realize for a moment that anyone else was there as she moved the door and kicked the servant in the face.  
Tojo was flat on his back but still shouted a bit muffled, "Waka!"  
When she noticed her friend, Kyuubei coughed nervously and apologized, "Hello Shinpachi-kun, I didn't realize you were there. He pissed me off just recently so I assumed, well never mind. Is this about Tae-chan's birthday?"  
He looked nervous as she had walked on the blonde man to come talk to him now.  
"Heh, heh, okay don't worry about it. You already knew?" Shinpachi said, albeit a bit unnerved.  
Kyuubei simply pointed to her calendar on the wall, which October 31st was circled very ostentatiously.  
"Ah, right. So you'll help us?" he inquired expectantly.  
Smiling, she responded, "Obviously, I'm already financing all of this."  
"Thank you Kyuubei-san, Ane-ue will be very grateful. Oh, is it okay to host here as well?" Shinpachi questioned.  
"You needn't have asked, it's part of the deal," the young heiress said simply.   
The megane smiled and thanked her again, also reminding them to talk to Gin as well before leaving.  
After Shinpachi left, Kyuubei ordered, "Get up Tojo, must you be so embarrassing?"  
"I'm sorry waka, I'll go help you arrange things for Otae-san now," he said, a bit dejectedly.  
Since her father and grandfather weren't around, she was bold enough to grab his hand before he left.  
Tojo was shocked as he turned to look at her and it showed on his face.  
"Waka-" he began before she interuppted him.  
"Kyuubei, you can use my name when we're alone Tojo," the young samurai replied, as she furiously blushed.  
Tojo smiled as he said, "Ayumu then."  
Kyuubei didn't trust herself to speak so she merely nodded. The two shared a quiet moment holding hands before they must continue on with their day.  
Around the same time that Gin and Shinpachi were headed back to Otose's bar to speak to Jirochou, Pirako and Gengai, Kagura went next door to Hedoro's flower shop.  
The young Yato woman saw the Dakini watering plants outside when she arrived.  
When he noticed her, Hedoro straightened and greeted her, "Hello Kagura, what brings you by today?"  
"Hi!" Kagura exclaimed happily, "How are you?"  
He smiled and replied, "I'm well and you?"  
"I'm okay but I wanted some help actually. Anego-chan's birthday is coming up and some help would be appreciated. I also wanted a nice flower for a gift!" she explained to the gentle Amanto.  
Hedoro smiled as he said, "I'd be glad to help, just let me know what I can do."  
The young Yorozuya grinned and replied, "Arigato Hedoro, just come by the Yorozuya soon!"  
Next door, Gin and Shinpachi entered Otose's Snack bar and saw Jirochou and Pirako chatting with Gengai. Gin rolled his eyes as Shinpachi shrugged.  
Gin decided to tease the older man by shouting, "Hey Ganguro old man, how are you and that brat daughter?"  
Jirochou narrowed his eyes as he quipped back, "Same to you punk, how are you handling that pain in the ass Otose?"  
Before any of them knew what happened, Otose was there as she bopped them over the head with her fist. First was Jirochou, who cursed and then Gin, who complained aloud, "Dammit Babaa!"  
She rolled her eyes and said sharply, "Well watch how you talk about someone who's letting you stay here when I almost never see any rent. I might not have to hit you if you watch your tongue."  
Shinpachi shook his head in amusement before saying, "Okay, settle down Gin-san. Otose-san, Can you help us with Ane-ue's party? Jirochou-san, Pirako-san, Gengai-san, your help would be appreciated too."  
The mechanic laughed out loud before answering, "Sure, I'll help! Just let me know what I can do."  
Pirako piped up and added, "We can help with decorations."  
Sighing, the older man agreed, "Sure, we can help but I'm an old man now."   
"Pfft! Bullshit! Ganguro old men suck at lying! Just come by and help!" Gin said as he teased the man some more.  
At that, they all laughed before Gin and Shinpachi went upstairs to the Yorozuya. Kagura arrived upstairs a few minutes after they got back. Shinpachi made some stew for dinner before their day came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on typing up and posting chapter 8 tomorrow hopefully. I'll try to keep on a regular schedule so keep reading, enjoying and reviewing please! Ja ne!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make it longer in upcoming chapters. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since the Shinsengumi is technically now disbanded in the manga just consider them former in previous chapters and I'll address this in all future chapters.

Chapter 8

 

That same morning, Okita was traipsing around with the list that Shinpachi and Kondou had agreed upon. The first stop was the host club run by Kyoshirou with Hachirou.  
Once he approached the entrance, the person at the door asked for identification.  
As he showed his badge, he relayed, "Okita Sougo, former Captain of the First Division of the Shinsengumi."  
Aware of his reputation, the man questioned, "What do you need then?"  
"I need to talk to Kyoshirou and Hachirou on behalf of the Yorozuya," he said in his usual bored tone.  
Upon hearing the owner's name and the Yorozuya, he quickly went to inform Kyoshirou. In a few minutes, the men in question came out.  
Surprised to see him, the host replied, "Okita-san. hello. What do you need?"  
"Danna and the others need help with Nee-san's birthday party. Kondou-san and Shinpachi-kun asked for me to help by asking a couple people for them," the young officer told them.  
"Oh, we'd be happy to help! We can come by the Yorozuya later, Hachirou can watch over the club while I'm gone," Kyoshiro answered as Hachirou nodded.  
Okita nodded and said, "Okay, thanks. I have to get back to work since I just have to work with the rest of the guys for Nee-san's birthday otherwise."  
After the two men said their goodbyes to the younger man, the young cop headed over out to see his boss. When he came in, the older man exclaimed, "Sougo, there you are! How did things go?"  
"They went good, we just need to get everyone together and get it ready," he said to his boss' boss.  
Matsudaira smiled and replied, "Good, now get to work! Sasaki is going to go over some things with you for work."  
The sadist saluted, albeit a bit lazily, before he went to check up on his comrades.  
As soon as Okita arrived, a voice came ringing out, "Taichou!"  
He looked and saw Sasaki Tetsunosuke, Hijikata's assistant and Sasaki of the Mimawarigumi's younger brother.  
"Ah, right. Okay, let's go over to work. Kondou-san and Hijikata-san will be gone to Bushu to recruit for about two weeks so we need to get organized for the party. Yamazaki-san is going to keep Nee-san busy when we put the final touches on the day of," the junior member recited, which surprised Okita.  
He then nodded before replying, "We should go address them now Tetsu."  
"Yes sir!" Tetsu said excitedly while they made their way to the meeting room.  
When they arrived, the other Shinsengumi members sat awaiting for orders. Okita cleared his throat before beginning, "Alright, you all know why we're here."

Tetsu added, "Yes, Taichou is in charge until Kondou-san and Hijikata-san come back. In their absence, we need to plan Nee-san's birthday party."  
Tetsu motioned for the young sadist to continue as he sat down like the others.  
"Like Sasaki here said, Kondou-san and Hijikata-san have left this up to us. If anyone screws up, it's seppuku. We all know who would be saying that, so if you like being alive and not being killed by the mayo addict work your asses off!" the captain ordered plainly to everyone.  
They all saluted and went to work like always. Despite their commander and vice-commander's absence, they all enjoyed some nabe and rested after a strenuous day as the Yorozuya did too.  
The next two weeks were extremely hectic as everyone all over Kabuki-chou and even Yoshiwara prepared for October 31st. Even is it wasn't meant to be a surprise, Otae was so busy with her work that she didn't even realize that her own birthday was approaching.  
When she woke up, the young married woman saw flowers by her bed and petals covering the floor. Otae sat up and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw her husband sitting on the end of their bed.  
"Isao-kun! How sweet of you, you're back! I missed you!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him.  
Enjoying his wife's embrace, Kondou sighed blissfully before replying, "Of course, I had to get back in time for today!"  
"Today? It's Halloween, why is it so important?" his wife inquired as she tilted her head to the side.  
"You don't remember? Your birthday is today," the gorilla man pointed out.  
Otae laughed before she answered, "Oh my, I can't believe it! I forgot my own birthday."  
"It's okay, here. Eat your breakfast so we can enjoy ourselves for a bit," he told her as he grabbed a tray that was sitting behind him and placed it on her lap.  
She smiled sweetly, kissed him in thanks and began to eat. He enjoyed his time with his wife, as they enjoyed each other's company after two weeks apart. Once she finished, her gorilla demanded that he would clean up so she could get dressed so they could head out. Otae complied and, once they were both ready, they spent the morning together. Kondou took her to the park and people watched, took a small walk around before having a small picnic around 11:30 AM.  
While the couple enjoyed themselves, their many friends were underway in preparing the combined Halloween and birthday party.  
At the Yagyuu estate, everyone was working hard on all the preparations.  
"Come on you bakas! Faster, we only have until five tonight until Otae and the Gorilla get here!" Gin was shouting from the small pedestal on a small stool.  
Hijikata, who'd been there since this morning, shouted angrily, "Who the hell put you in charge? Get your ass working like the rest of us!"  
The sweets samurai, eye twitching, shouted back, "Don't tell me what to do, Mayo-"  
Just then, a shot from a gun rang out that broke the clamor.  
"Get to work, no squabbles!" Matsudaira demanded with steely determination and authority.  
They continued in relative silence except for squabbles between Okita and Kagura and silent glares between Gin and Hijikata. Around four-thirty, Yamazaki had to leave to make sure the birthday girl and her hubby get to the birthday party. Around that time, Yamazaki had already changed into his costume so he'd be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, the party starts next chapter. Enjoy the wackiness next time!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the party and it's a longer chapter so enjoy!!!

Chapter 9

 

Around five, everyone was in costume and awaiting the guest of honor. Yamazaki found them and approached his boss.  
"Commander, Nee-san! Hi, I'm here to guide you to the Halloween party at the Yagyuu estate!" the plain former Shinsengumi member announced.  
Otae was surprised and Kondou chuckled as the man's costume, standing before them. Yamazaki was wearing a suit with a gray metal torso that was a cylinder, his sleeves and pant legs were striped to look like Bender's arms. He had shoes on to look like the metal pieces that served as feet and a helmet made to look like the metal head. To complete the costume, he had a fake cigar and a beer bottle.  
"Sorry," the inspector mumbled in embarrassment, "Okita-taichou picked out the costumes so..."  
She smiled and said, "Don't fret, it's all in good humor."  
"Yeah, it's Halloween," Kondou finished with a smile.  
Yamazaki smiled and replied, "Well, your costumes are...good, even if you look weird Commander."  
The man in question laughed heartily then responded, "I think it's funny! Everyone calls me a gorilla anyways!"  
Kondou was dressed in a large, black gorilla suit, without the head, and a Dracula cape with fake vampire teeth.  
"It's definitely original, a vampire gorilla," Otae said as she giggled at her husband.  
He smiled and complimented her, "Well at least you look cute, Otae-chan!"  
Her costume consisted of a tall, pointed black hat with a black dress that just passes her knees. It had jagged, triangular edges on the bottom, showing the black and white striped stockings and her small high heel shoes. Otae's dress sported a small v-neckline while the costume was complete with a broomstick in one hand and a fake cat on her shoulder.  
Yamazaki coughed to remind them of their purpose.  
"Oh, right. Let's go," Kondou said as he took his wife's hand as they followed their friend to the party.  
The three people entered the Yagyuu estate to find many people outside and in.  
Shouts of "Ane-ue!" "Anego-chan!" "Otae!!" "Happy Birthday!" rang out when they saw her.  
Tears came to her eyes as she felt so happy for the effort her friends put in for her birthday.  
"How fun, Halloween and my birthday in one party!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "Thank you everyone, Shin-chan, Isao-kun, Kagura-chan, Gin-san, Kyuu-chan this is so thoughtful."  
Everyone was happy and festive but it got to be too much when, what looked like Shige Shige appeared in front on Otae.  
She screamed as she punched him incredibly hard right in his face.  
Otae was going to grab a chair as she screamed, "Zombie!"  
Her younger brother stopped her as he explained frantically, "It's Gin-san, it's just his costume!!"  
She looked at Gin, who sat there as his mask slipped to reveal his natural perm, and didn't say a word.  
Everyone sweatdropped when the birthday girl said in an offhanded way, "Oops."  
Once Otae had dropped the chair, both Shinpachi and Gin sighed in relief.  
Gin got up and said, "Sorry about that Otae, I figured we could we could use a little break. I used the Shogun double idea, I kind of tried to include him this year. Admittedly, not one of my best ideas."  
Just as the Yorozuya leader finished, Soyo came and spoke from behind him.  
"It's okay, don't blame Gin-chan-san. I asked him about it and I helped him. Happy birthday Otae-san!" the young former princess apologized.  
She smiled and responded, "It's okay, I was just shocked is all. Sorry Gin-san."  
He muttered under his breath a bit but stopped as soon as Otae glared at him for a split moment.  
"Oh Soyo-chan! Your costume is so cute," Otae exclaimed.  
Soyo wore a beautiful kimono and her black hair down her back, the only thing that made you notice something different was the elongated neck.  
The young woman flushed a little as she replied, "Oh it's not much, this is one of my older kimonos and it didn't take much work on the elongated neck. Rokurobi or elongated neck women are kind of cool so I went for it."  
Kagura came over to see her friends while Gin and Shinpachi decided to gather along with them.  
The wife of the commander saw her other friends' costumes and she smiled. Her brother had a green bodysuit on with webbed gloves and shoes on, along with a dish on his head.  
"You're a kappa, Shin-chan?" Otae guessed as he nodded.  
She looked at Kagura but was at a loss, her costume was unfamiliar. The Yato girl had a light blue tunic on, one wing on her left shoulder with a fake noose around her neck.  
Before Otae could ask, Kagura supplied the answer, "I'm Reiko, that angel or whatever that we found on the cursed Blu-ray. It was when Gin-chan traded in our broken vcr for a broken DVD player at that recycle shop."  
At the cheerful grin plastered on the young woman's face the young wife held back on smacking said person. She so wanted hit him but the look on her face was enough, Gin flinched as if she had actually hit him.  
"Well," the megane began, "I hope you're enjoying your birthday Ane-ue."  
Otae smiled and hugged him, "Of course I am Shin-chan!"  
Kondou smiled at his wife's happiness then said, "I'm going to go find Toshi and Sougo so go mingle honey."  
"Okay," she answered as she kissed him on the cheek.  
As Otae wandered over to the buffet, she spotted Kyuubei and Tojo.  
Once she was seen, the Yagyuu heiress enveloped her friend in a hug, "Tae-chan! Happy birthday, are you enjoying yourself?"  
"Yes I am, I like your costume. What are you supposed to be?" the young woman replied.  
Tojo smiled next to Kyuubei as she said, "It was Tojo's idea, we're Lydia and Beetlejuice."  
Otae looked at her costume, Kyuubei was wearing a kind of red, web-looking poncho that hung down her knees with a black bodysuit underneath. Her hands sported black finger-less gloves while she wears black heels on her feet. Her hair was in a ponytail with a purple band that stuck up, while some hair covered the nape of her neck. To complete the look, the young woman also wore purple eye-shadow, red lipstick and white makeup to give the impression of pallor.  
Tojo's costume shocked Otae as his skin was colored purple, his teeth green and his hair shaggy-looking. He sported red plaster on his fingertips and a vertically striped black and white suit. The finishing touches was the black tie, red shirt and black shoes.  
The slit-eyed man spoke up as he explained, "Otae-sama, it's from this funny show from America called Beetlejuice. It's quite entertaining and...different from what we're used to but it is fun."  
Without thinking, Tojo put his hand on the young mistress' shoulder and was rewarded with a hard punch in the face. Surprisingly, she'd held back and, just seconds after he'd been punched, Kyuubei relaxed and touched his face lightly.  
"Sorry Tojo, I'm still trying to rein it in," the young samurai said quietly.  
Otae put a hand on Kyuubei's shoulder and told her, "Don't worry, you didn't hurt him too bad. You're doing better Kyuu-chan!"  
"Yes, Otae-sama is right. I'm alright," the young man reassured as he touched her hand that rested on her cheek.  
She blushed a little before waving it off. Not trusting herself to speak, Kyuubei nodded. They locked eyes and held them there for a few moments.  
As Otae wandered the party, she saw many of her friends in costume. Oryou and Hanako were peanut butter and jelly, in that order, Seita was a ninja and Hinowa dressed like the Queen of Hearts, as she rolled beside him. The young wife laughed in amusement at Musashi's costume, as he was dressed like an umbrella ghost or a karakasa obake. Katsura was walking around acting silly as a Zombrow and Otae smiled when she found her husband and his friends.  
She heard Kondou ask, while holding back a laugh, "So Sougo is the angel and Toshi is a devil?"  
Knowing that his boss is amused, Okita smirks at the man in the devil costume. The black-haired man wore a red bodysuit with a spiked tail, horns on his head and a pitchfork in hand while his tormentor ironically wore a white kimono and golden sandals along with a halo and white feathery wings.  
Hijikata scowled as he said, "Funny, Sougo decided on the costumes when we were gone Kondou-san."  
Both Otae and Kondou chuckled at that before the young sadist commented, "Doesn't it suit you though Oni Fukuchou?"  
"Why doesn't it fit the Prince of Sadists better then?" the fukuchou countered snarkily.  
He then lit a cigarette and blew smoke out in Okita's vicinity, which earned the smoker a glare from said sadist.  
"Kondou, Toshi, Sougo, Otae, hi! Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" the commissioner greeted them as he startled the group.  
"Oh, Totsan it's you. You scared us, we're just chatting actually. What are you dressed up anyway?" the young husband questioned as he took in his boss' outfit.  
The man was dressed as a sennin but like Jiraiya from Beruto. Wooden sandals like Kyuubei's were on his feet while he wore a shaggy white wig, along with a headband that Jiraiya wears across his forehead. His outfit also consists of mesh armor that showed underneath his green short skirt kimono and matching pants. To complete the costume, a simple black belt adorned his waist while he had hand guards and a red haori, there were two simple yellow circles on each side and a scroll across his back. Matsudaira had the tattoo on his left palm plus the two red lines coming down under his eyes plus a fake wart on the left side of his nose.  
"See, I used that show Beruto for inspiration since sennin are kind of vague in mythology," he explained as Kondou, Hijikata and Okita sweat-dropped while Otae chuckled.  
"How cute, do you like the show?" she asked as they talked about it until the older man pointed in the crowd.  
"Look! There are a couple of people dressed as Madara and Hashirama from Beruto!" the police commissioner exclaimed in delight.  
The two men he pointed out were Douman and Seimei, or Madara and Hashirama, Seimei had spray-tanned his skin, wore dark contacts and had on a waist-length black wig on as well. Dark red traditional armor over a simple black bodysuit along with multiple protective guards, made from metal plates, covered his chest, waist, shoulders, outer thighs and forearms. His shoulder guards had the Senju symbol emblazoned on the collar, along with the typical ninja sandals and the Konohagakure forehead protector.  
"Nice job there, the armor was from before he was Hokage right?" Matsudaira complimented Seimei, who blushed slightly.  
"Thank you but it was Douman's idea, right?" the Ketsuno man said as he nudged his friend.  
Douman stood next to Seimei, his hair styled spiky and down his back but covering his right eye. To imitate Madara's eyes, he'd made creases under his eyes and had contacts made to look like the Sharingan. His armor was maroon-colored that sported many metal plates as well, they also covered his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Underneath, he wore a black high collared, long-sleeved mantle that split the lower half with a simple light brown obi and belt. Douman also wore an orange-brown ginbai or non-folding fan made of wood, slung across his back. The ginbai had a long black chain running up to it and a brown leather sash on the Shirino leaders' waist for the swords that Madara would carry.  
The young man in question blushed a bit in embarrassment as he responded, "I-I just figured...it kind of fit us and Seimei pointed out how much I looked like Madara so..."  
"Boo!" Crystal yelled as she came up behind her brother and ex-husband.  
When Douman saw her dressed in Gedomaru's clothes, he jumped a little.  
She giggled at that and Seimei poked fun at his friend, "Oh, is that all it takes to scare you now Douman?"  
"See? I'm a shikigami," the weather lady said cheerfully.  
Crystal wore a short, bobbed black wig paired with small, yellow horns on her head. Dark red contacts transformed her eyes while her black robe was borrowed from Gedomaru, along with white tabi and sandals. The onmyouji had completed it all with a fake club that resembled her shikigami's as the original would have been impossible for her to carry.  
Blushing again, Douman said quietly, "Crystal, you look...nice."  
The young Ketsuno woman smiled at his comment, even if her brother seemed surprised at her next action. She pecked the quiet Shirino on the cheek, which turned the small scowl on his face, from when Seimei had teased him, into a look of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the start of the party, don't worry though since there is plenty more to come! I had to stop there for the moment since there is quite a lot to the party. Otae is still there with Kondou, Hijikata, Okita and Matsudaira, though the three of them here are talking mainly at the moment. I know Halloween has already passed but I didn't get this up fast enough with Otae's birthday party so it's kind of late but what the hell? Who cares? I hope you keep enjoying the story and be patient for GinKagu, it's just hints for now since Gin is a stubborn fool!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kondou and Otae mingle with more of their friends at her party, enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that these chapters are far after Halloween now when they're being posted but things happened like that. I hope you enjoy more of the crazy party!

Chapter 10

 

From behind them, Gedomaru herself sneaked up on them. This caused Douman to squeak in surprise briefly, both Seimei and Crystal chuckled at that.  
"Interesting costumes Seimei-sama, Douman-sama. Crystal looks quite like me, doesn't she?" the young Shikigami pointed out.  
She wore a red and green striped sweater, black pants, shoes along with a brown hat and a clawed glove. On Gedomaru's face was a fake burned skin mask that wrapped up her costume.  
Both heads of their respective clans were shocked at how real the mask looked but they were unsure of the identity of her costume.  
The answer came from unexpected source: Crystal.  
"Oh! You're Freddy Krueger, the mask looks quite real Gedomaru," her master said with enthusiasm before the two hugged.  
In disbelief, Seimei tried to ask, "How...why did you-?"  
"Oh, it's because Gedomaru and I like to watch movies together. She watches comedies with and in turn, I watch horror movies with her," Crystal said in such a matter-of-fact tone that both of the men were quite shocked.  
"So, who are you then?" Douman asked once he regained his composure.  
The young Shikigami elaborated, "Freddy Krueger is a serial killer from American movies, he killed people, mainly teenagers, in their dreams."  
The entire group laughed, albeit a bit shaken at this explanation.  
"Well, everyone seems to be really enjoying themselves tonight," Otae chimed in.  
At this, they all wished her a happy birthday. She smiled as Kondou excused them to continue mingling. The couple saw the Zombrow Katsura with Ikumatsu, who was dressed as Sailor Moon.   
The ramen chef wore a short blue pleated skirt and a white leotard. It had a blue collar and three stripes, light yellow shoulder pads with a red bow on the chest and back. On her feet were red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and adorned with crescent moons. Ikumatsu also had golden earrings with stars and a crescent moon dangling from her ears, a choker with a golden crescent moon on it too. Her hair was done up in two buns as the rest of her hair came down from there, she wore white bordered, red circular hair pieces on top of the buns along with the feather barrettes in her hair. The last pieces to Ikumatsu's costume was the brooch in the middle of the bow on her chest, while a golden tiara with a red gem in the center graced her forehead.  
"Katsura, are you sure about this? I feel weird in this," the older woman said as she played with the hem of the short skirt.  
He smiled as he said, "You are too modest, you look beautiful Ikumatsu."  
She blushed slightly when he said that until he patted her butt. Before she could hit him though, Elizabeth smacked him with his placard.  
"Elizabeth! Why did you do that?" he demanded as he held his hurt face.  
The Renho held his placard as it read, 'You were being stupid and Ikumatsu-san wasn't able to hit you at the moment so I did..'  
Katsura sweat-dropped and Ikumatsu laughed out loud at that.  
"Elizabeth, are you a vampire?" she asked once she calmed down from her laughing fit.   
His answer was simply raising his placard that read, 'Yes I am.'  
Simply put, his costume was a Dracula cape and teeth. The couple smiled as they greeted the birthday girl and her husband.  
"Hello, Katsura-san, Ikumatsu-san, Elizabeth. You're costumes are great," Otae said as she hugged them all.  
The gorilla commander smiled and hugged their friends as he replied, "They are good honey, I remember yours Zura, the Ryo II virus!"  
"Yes!" the ex-terrorist enthusiastically replied, "I though that it would be quite creative!"  
The two women just shook their heads in amusement at the men's conversation.  
All of a sudden, in the middle of the group's conversation, a man was thrown in the center of the floor in front of them all.  
The man wore a black tuxedo and the preson who threw him seemed to be in a tan colored trench-coat.  
"Dammit Sarutobi! What the hell did I do to deserve this?" the man shouted angrily as she pointed a kunai at his ass.  
The female ninja chuckled before responding, "You were the one who pointed that weapon at me."  
Visibly frustrated, Zenzo frustrated, "You were the one who threw my mask to the floor. I was only picking it up!"  
"Ah!" Katsura exclaimed in astonishment, "How odd, Ikumatsu is Sailor Moon and you are Tuxedo Mask."  
Ayame and Zenzo sweatdropped at his exclamation and how stupid he sounded while the man continued to laugh obnoxiously. Again, Elizabeth smacked Katsura with the placard he held.  
The male ninja's costume consisted of a black tuxedo with yellow buttons, a white dress shirt and a black cape lined red. The jacket opened to show the shirt, the white gloves and mask along with the black top hat that completed the outfit. He had only just put the mask back on clumsily before she'd thrown him.  
"What is your costume supposed to be Sarutobi-dono?" the former terrorist questioned as he looked at her.  
Her costume seemed to only consist of a long, tan trenchcoat and a white surgical mask over the lower part of her face.  
She scoffed then replied, "I'm the kuchisake onna, you know the slit mouth woman."  
"The urban legend? Sarutobi, you're so weird," Zenzo said, not impressed.  
"Says the cosplayer," Ayame countered back.  
He rolled his eyes as he said, "Anyone could dress like that, it's not scary."  
In answer, the kunoichi pulled down the mask to reveal an actual slit mouth!  
Katsura yelped and jumped into his girlfriend's arms when he saw what looked so real. The two ninjas looked at him as if he was an idiot before they laughed at his reaction.  
Ayame just barely finished laughing as she said, "Calm down, it's made from the same materials from the Shogun shadow doubles."  
Both Ikumatsu and Elizabeth laugh at Katsura, even though he vehemently denied being scared. Kondou and Otae chuckled too, though trying not to make their friend feel bad.  
"I was surprised, stop laughing!" the ex-terrorist pressed only for Elizabeth to smack him playfully.  
Zenzo rolled his eyes at his comrade but, since he'd annoyed her again, Ayame threw another kunai at his ass. When he shouted shrilly, the kunoichi chuckled.  
Otae and Kondou decided to wander some more when they came upon Otose, Catherine, Pirako and Jirochou along with Gengai just chatting and drinking together.  
She smiled as she greeted them, "Hello everyone, how are you all doing?"  
Gengai chuckled and replied, "I'm good, what an honor for the birthday girl to come see us."  
"I'm happy to, you've all helped make today special. Thank you, I really appreciate all this," Otae answered, "So what are you all dressed as?"  
"I'm a Kyuubi Kitsune, I used the one from Beruto who's named Kurama," the young daughter of the retired Yakuza supplied.  
When Otae looked at Pirako, she saw that girl wore an orange bodysuit that had nine tails tipped in white. She had claw-like nails on her hands and feet along with markings around her eyes. For the finishing touches, she had long ears on her head and red contact lenses.  
"Ah, that's interesting. Many of you used Beruto. So Catherine-san, are you some kind of cat monster?" Otae asked.  
Scowling, the cat-eared Amanto grumpily responded, "I'm a vampire cat, not just a monster cat. It's a mythological yokai in Japan, I looked it up."  
Catherine was dressed in the black bodysuit she had from her thieving days along with vampire teeth.  
"Oh, that's original! It's nice to see some more traditional costumes," the birthday girl complimented.  
Pirako commented, "I'm a Kyuubi Kitsune so my rank is higher than a vampire cat."  
Even though this irritated Catherine, it caused her father to chuckle.  
"Maybe Pirako but I'm a monkey god, I think that outranks even a Kyuubi Kitsune," Jirochou teased.  
The older man wore a white hermit's robe, along with a branch that's leaves were still on it. He wore a long white wig and beard to complete his look.  
"Oh!" Otae exclaimed, "Are you dressed like that from a show as well?"  
Jirochou smiled slightly as he answered, "Yes, Pirako found out about it. It's a show called Inuyasha and it's set in the Sengoku Jidai."  
Smiling warmly, the young wife replied, "How sweet, Pirako-chan has you wrapped around her little finger."  
The older ganguro man chuckled at that as his daughter hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll continue with the rest of their costumes in the next chapter, sorry about that. I just didn't want to make the chapter all too long after all. I hope you enjoyed this and caught the references!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy more of the party!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm working hard on getting chapters up as regularly as possible!

Chapter 11

 

 

"So Gengai-san," Otae asked quizzically, "What are you dressed as?"  
The older man's costume comprised of a long, white lab coat, big black boots, goggles on his forehead and his own hair sticking up on end as if he'd stuck his finger in an outlet.  
Laughing, Gengai replied, "I'm myself, a mad scientist! This is more a mix of a Western and Eastern though," as he pointed out his normal kimono top and bottom underneath the coat.  
She giggled at the inventor and Catherine started laughing with her. He rolled his eyes comically at that.   
"So Otose-san, what's your costume? You look normal really," the young woman inquired as she looked over what the older woman wore.  
Otose did look normal as Otae had pointed out, the only thing that showed that it was a costume was a small sign on her kimono that read: 'This is my Halloween costume!'  
The landlady sighed in annoyance as she elaborated, "That punk who rarely pays me rent said I should go as an amazake babaa."  
Nearby, Tama and Yamazaki were chatting about the Shinsengumi costumes.  
"You see, Tama-san, Okita-taichou picked the costumes. He picked a robot for me since..." the spy attempted to explain as his face began to turn tomato red.  
She chuckled as she reassured him, "It's alright Yamazaki-san, it's supposed to be fun. Costumes are just that, like how I'm a genie."  
Tama wore her hair in a braid like she usually did but added a pink Arabic hat,and a sheer pink veil that went under her chin like in I Dream of Jeannie. The jacket she wore was cropped just under her chest and was pink with white lining. Her pants started just under belly button and were a more opaque pink like the rest of the rest of the costume. To complete it all, Tama wore little silver, mary-jane shoes.  
Yamazaki blushed a bit more as he pointed out, "I know that. Your costume shows more skin though, not that I mean anything by it."  
The robot maid smiled at him and responded, "Don't take everything so seriously today, have fun. I know what you mean, it's strange to me as well. It was Kagura-sama who suggested this costume."  
With a deadpan look, Yamazaki muttered, "Those sadists, I should have known."  
"Hm? What did you say Yamazaki-san?" Tama questioned with an innocent tilt of her head.  
Shocked, he emphasized, "Nothing, it's nothing!"  
Thankfully she let it go just as a clown and a tengu joined them.  
When the clown touched Yamazaki's shoulder, he caused the nervous man to jump and shout, "Ah!"  
"Yamazaki-san, I didn't mean to startle you," the young clown that was Tetsu apologized.  
When the inspector looked at his comrade, he saw a clownsuit with one half red and the other half white. Around his neck was a fringed collar with red spots on it, while he sported similar ones on his wrists and ankles. On the young man's feet were long, red shoes that had white lining and white gloves on his hands.To complete his outfit was a large rainbow colored wig, a big red nose and red makeup around his eyes and mouth while white makeup covered the rest of his face.  
"Oh, Tetsu-san is a clown! Are you a tengu then Shimaru-san?" Tama questioned.  
The young Sasaki brightened as he affirmed, "Yes, I am Tama-san! Good guessing."  
The silent captain wore a black shirt, white pants along with a white chef's jacket. On his feet were one tooth tengu geta while he wore a fake nose to make his own appear longer. He'd covered his afro of red hair with a white wig and pulled back in a ponytail, while the bangs were combed back. To throw the ensemble together, his skin was painted red, a large mole painted on his forehead and what was made to look like two small rectangular covers of battery slots on his neck.  
Shimaru held up his notebook that explained, 'I used a character from a show called Toriko since Tengu don't have much in the way of appearances besides kimonos and masks of some sort. The character's name is Buranchi, do I look alright?'  
"You look really cool, Shimaru-taichou, good job!" Tetsu said enthusiastically.  
Tama added, "Yes, you obviously took great care in the details even if I don't know the character or show."  
He nodded in reply but when he tried to smile, the others blanched a little.  
"It's okay Shimaru-nii," Okita said, as he and some others joined the increasingly large group.  
Besides Okita, Gin, Kagura and Shinpachi brought over Otsuu and Takachin as well.  
One was dressed in a long, black hooded robe that included a skull mask over his faace. A black kimono was worn underneath with simple sandals on his feet while he had a scythe in his hand.  
The other wore a black bodysuit with a pumpkin around her middle, the jack-o-lantern face was the typical smile. It glowed when a switch was flipped.  
"Otsuu-chan, you look so cute!" Otae expressed before she noticed how scary the other costume was.  
When she did notice, she shrieked and nearly punched him. Shinpachi caught her punch just in time as he protected his friend.  
"Ane-ue! Relax, it's only Takachin!" the megane explained quickly.  
Takachin lifted his skull mask to reveal his buck-toothed face and blonde hair.  
"Oh, it it just Takachinko," Otae said simply with a smile on her face.  
Her younger brother pinched the bridge of his nose while Takachin face-palmed. To their surprise, Otsuu giggled.  
"That's funny Otae-san, the little pun is silly. Don't take offense Takachin, Shinpachi-kun," the idol said simply.  
At the word of their favored idol, the two fans quieted down.  
"So you're a jack-o-lantern, what are you Takachin?" the birthday girl questioned the two friends of her brother.  
Otsuu nodded as the blonde fan said, "I'm the Grim Reaper, the God of Death in Western Cultures."  
She nodded at this as the young idol commented, "Well, your costume is quite scary. i wish I could've found a scarier costume-fried ginger pork!"  
Quietly, the megane otaku told Otsuu, "You look nice in your costume, I think this costume suits you."  
"Thank you Shinpachi-kun, you look cute as a kappa too-domestic violence!" she said cheerfully.  
When this occurred, Gin and Kagura exchanged a conspiratorial look and smirked. As Shinpachi blushed, Kagura and Gin both smacked him on the back and started teasing him.  
"Ooh, megane has a crush!" the Yato girl teased mercilessly.  
Gin took this chance to pinch his younger friends' cheeks when Shinpachi's attention was shifted on Kagura for the moment.  
Forgetting that Otsuu was there for a moment, he shouted, " Can't you two stop it? It's Ane-ue's birthday!"  
Moments after he said that, Shinpachi mumbled in apology, "Sorry Ane-ue, Otsuu-chan."  
"Don't worry Shinpachi-kun it's a party, have fun. You three are so funny but that's who you are," the young singer spoke up.  
"Yes, she's right Shin-chan. Relax, it won't ruin anything for me or anyone," his sister replied as she hugged him.  
Smiling, Shinpachi said, "Thanks, both of you."  
"How about we go see what the buffet has to offer-corn poop?" Otsuu suggested.  
Just as Hijikata strolled over, Okita commented on Takachin's costume, "Wow, scary. It's almost as scary as Hijikata-san's face."  
Vein throbbing and eye twitching, the man angrily countered, "But not nearly as scary as Sougo's sleeping face."  
As Okita narrowed his eyes, he was about to answer his challenge when Kagura challenged him to a duel. Gin did the same to Hijikata, which distracted the feuding men.  
While everyone enjoyed their craziness, Otae and Kondou just chuckled at their friends. The husband and wife passed by Hedoro, who was getting a drink alone. The Dakini had on a fur-suit, which combined with his normal appearance, completed his werewolf costume. Although, because his appearance looked so scary, most people shied away from him. Kirara and her sister Urara saw them and waved shyly. The two girls were dressed as oni in tiger-skin pattern dresses, complete with yellow horns on their heads. The older sister had painted her skin blue as she was a blue oni while her sister had her skin red for a red oni. Otae and Kondou chuckled then, when they saw Tetsuko and Tsukuyo and made their way over to the two women.  
"Hello Tsukuyo-san, you've met Tetsuko-san I see," the young wife commented with a smile.  
Tsukuyo smiled as well as she responded, "Yeah, we were chatting about how we met Gintoki and the Yorozuya."  
The Shinigami daiyuu wore a pure white kimono and a long black wig, covering her short blonde hair. The blacksmith was wearing a purple kimono underneath a red-orange kimono that was purple on the bottom of the hakama. On the under kimono and the bottom half of the hakama, a golden flower design with vines graced the fabric of the sleeves. No sleeves were on the main kimono but it flared over her shoulders, it also had little golden crests on both sides of the chest. Tetsuko wore golden sandals with white tabi along with a wig that gave the appearance that she sported a topknot. Lastly, on her hip was a sword in a green-blue peacock design sheath while she held a fan of the same coloring.  
"Oh, your costumes are so beautiful! You're a samurai then Tetsuko-san? What about you Tsukuyo-san?" Otae asked excitedly.  
While the blacksmith nodded happily, the Hyakka leader replied, "I'm a yuki onna, it was Hinowa's idea actually."  
"You look stunning in white though," she insisted even though Tsukuyo protested.  
"It's not a big deal, really," she continued to push.  
Otae smiled as she said, "You're much too modest."  
"Well, well if it isn't the psycho cabaret girl. Oh wait, you just help out once in a while now. Eh, I'm better anyhow," Ane said bitterly as she approached them with her sister and Komako.  
With a smile still on her face, the birthday girl questioned, "Oh Ane, are you a man-eating spider then?"  
"I'm a joro-gumo, a spider woman! It's better than some witch. Besides, that isn't really a costume when you're always a witch," the angry cabaret woman shouted.  
Rolling her eyes, Otae said, to spite Ane, "Shouldn't that apply to you too then?"  
With a fight looming and about to start, Mone changed the subject, "How do the costumes look?"  
The older sister wore a nice kimono but over the bottom half was the lower half of a spider costume, complete with eight legs and striped. The younger sister had a white bodysuit on that was hairy like an inugami, Komako sat on her shoulder to finish her costume.  
"Oh Mone, your costume is so cute! So is Komako!" Otae exclaimed cheerfully while Ane scowled.  
"Yes because a costume that took about ten minutes is so much better than a quality job of a costume that took an hour to put on!" the vain cabaret girl said with sarcasm and disdain.  
The birthday girl smirked slightly as she replied, "Well, no one said you or anyone had to wear such a complex costume. Why, even Sarutobi has such a simple costume."  
Tsukuyo and Tetsuko just rolled their eyes at the two women's interaction and Mone just shrugged nonchalantly.  
Ane glared and scathingly responded, "I still look better and make much more money. What do you have to say to that psycho?"  
Simply, Otae said, "I'm married and run a successful, honest business."  
Fuming, the two women nearly got into a fistfight before Mone took her sister back to the buffet. Shouts of "You're married to a gorilla stalker, what's so great about that?!?!?!?" could be heard. Otae just smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.  
While Otae and Kondou were wandering, Kagura found Soyo and Nobume.  
"Soyo-chan! Nobume!" Kagura shouted happily to her friends as they hugged.  
"So Kagura-chan, what are you dressed as?" the young former princess asked, curious.  
The female Yorozuya grinned as she went into the tale of the cursed Blu-ray and Reiko.  
Soyo giggled and Nobume chuckled, the three of them enjoying their friendship.  
"What about you Nobume, what are you again?" Soyo inquired.  
The former vice-captain of the Mimawarigumi wore makeup to transform her face to appear more snake-like. Her hair was mostly down with some in a bun on her head. The costume was of a snake that had a yellow under-belly but orange with black stripes all down the tail.  
"Soyo-chan, I'm an akamataa or a snake woman. Your friend Sa-chan helped me since it's kind of hard to do on my own," the former assassin said in her usual monotone voice.  
Otae and Kondou approached the three young women and they smiled and waved.  
"Kagura-chan, hi!" she said happily as she hugged her friend, "Your costume is just lovely Nobume, it's nice to see you."  
Smiling, the blue haired young woman replied, "Arigato Otae, I hope you're enjoying your birthday. Kondou-san, your costume is definitely silly and Isaburo would think it suits you."  
"I am, thank you!" Otae responded with a smile.  
The former Shinsengumi commander smiled sadly at Sasaki's name but answered her, "Maybe it is but I don't mind. He probably would now that you mention him. He'd be happy that you and Tetsu are so happy and surrounded by friends though."  
At that, he threw his arm around her shoulders and grinned his signature grin. His wife smiled widely upon seeing that as did Kagura, everyone just laughed together at Kondou's cue.  
Once they had moved on after seeing the sadistic sisterhood three, the couple saw Hasegawa and his wife coming to greet them.  
"Otae-san, Kondou-san. Hello, how are you two?" the man said happily as he held his wife's arm.  
Smiling, Hatsu added, "I hope you're enjoying the party, we did all we could so you'd have fun."  
"Thank you, Hatsu-san, Hasegawa-san. I really do appreciate it. As silly and annoying as he can be, Hasegawa-san is really irreplaceable. You work so hard, relax today!" the young wife responded eagerly.  
They chatter with the older couple as the Hasegawa's showed off their costumes. He donned blue scrubs with a white lab coat, completed by white sneakers and a stethoscope. His wife was dressed in a white kimono that went halfway to her knees, flat white shoes and a little white hat topped it all. They were a doctor and nurse, they posed a couple of times for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed all the costumes, you can look them up if you don't know what they are or ask me about them. Next is cake and presents, the party is winding down finally but it's not over just yet so be ready for chapter 12!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Otae's party is here finally!! Enjoy!!

Time passed and everyone realized at least two hours had gone by.

Tojo announced, "It's time for cake everyone then presents!"

Everyone gathered by the cake while Kyuubei led Otae and Kondou over to it. The cake was three layers, half white and chocolate, covered in white frosting and strawberries on top. The top read, 'Happy Birthday Tae-chan,' which Otae smiled at.

"Wow, it looks delicious! Thank you everyone!" she gushed happily.

As everyone cheered, Kagura could be heard shouting, "Anego-chan!" while Gin; teasingly; reprimanded her, "Stop it brat!"

The young wife took the knife, after blowing out the candles and made a wish, and cut the cake. Soon after, Tojo made sure everyone got a piece at least. Otae received her piece and sat down with her husband, brother and friends. Gin, Kagura, Kyuubei, Kondou, Shinpachi along with some other former Shinsengumi members crowded the birthday girl. Naturally, Hijikata had to make sure Okita hadn't laced his cake. The younger man swore on the pain that his nee-san would give him if he did that, only to slip a little hot sauce in the cake when Hijikata wasn't paying attention.

For the most part, as much as it can be in Kabuki-chou anyway, most everyone ate in relative peace. The mayo addict shouted, "Sougo!" as he chased the laughing sadist once he bit into the laced cake.

Kondou sighed at his friends while his wife giggled at the crazy antics. Even though they were still eating, Kagura and Gin laughed so hard that the sweets samurai blew cake out of his nose.

With a grimace of disgust, Shinpachi exclaimed, "That's disgusting Gin-san!"

With a blank look straight at the otaku, Gin said simply, "Then don't look at this."

The megane samurai nearly gagged when his friend ate the very cake that he'd blown out of his nose.

Otae and Kondou rolled their eyes while Kagura laughed as the silver samurai explained, "What? I don't waste sweets."

Just as he finished speaking, the Yato woman smashed his face into his cake. Once she let go of his silver-permed hair, he surfaced.

"Kagura!" Gin screamed while he chased after the female Yorozuya with a playful smile on his face.

As the older man chased her, Kagura stealthily ate both Gin's cake and her own. Hatsu and Hasegawa shook their heads in amusement as they ate. In imitation, Pirako pushed her father's face into his cake. Jirochou, in retaliation, threw cake into her face. At that, the cake fight began.

Soon everyone was throwing cake!

Kyuubei lobbed some cake at Tojo while Gin and Kagura had a cake duel. Shinpachi was surprised when Otsuu even dared to throw some cake at him. Brazenly, Okita managed to not only hit his superior in the face with cake but his groin as well, while he laughed. When the cake hit his groin, Hijikata's eye twitched just before he ran at the sadist and slammed some cake into his face before he could block it. Naturally, once Okita could react to the mayo addict's counterattack, he smirked and surprised the smoker by licking some cake off of Hijikata's cheek before sticking his tongue out, in taunt, at him.

While those two were focused on their own fight, Tama and Yamazaki teamed up to hit Shimaru and Tetsu, The two former Shinsengumi members were doing the same in retaliation. Catherine threw some at the back of Otose's head while, thinking the lazy samurai had, Otose threw cake at Gin's head. Boldly, both Kagura and Nobume simultaneously chucked cake straight at Okita's groin. He gave them a look that conveyed his mild annoyance while Hijikata laughed outright. In a teasing way, Crystal threw some at Douman just before she kissed him. Emboldened, the dark-haired man threw some at Seimei. Grinning, Seimei threw some at his friend while his sister and Gedomaru joined in.

When Hinowa threw cake at Tsukuyo, the Shinigami dayuu teamed up with Seita and began their own battle. Shinpachi and Takachin enjoyed lobbing cake at each other before the idol surprised them both by hitting them both with some cake. The former terrorist had barely hit his girlfriend with cake before Ikumatsu and Elizabeth together pummeled Katsura with cake. Musashi brazenly threw cake at everyone as Hasegawa and Hatsu watched, laughing some more. Oryou and Hanako were simply playing with Mone and Komako as Soyo began throwing cake at Nobume, Kagura, Shinpachi and Gin.

Kirara snuck up behind Shinpachi, while Urara did the same to Takachin, before both young men were smashed with cake down their pants. Gengai happily ate cake off the floor as he chuckled at everyone's mirth. Ane, joined by Matsudaira, attacked Otae and Kondou before the birthday girl took the rest of the cake and buried the two in the cake. Tetsuko watched as well and smiled when Otae used the rest of the cake as a bomb. Zenzo playfully threw some cake at Ayame only to be hit in the ass with cake and more kunais.

Finally, to clear the air from the rowdy cake fight, the police commissioner shot his gun into the air and shouted, "Presents now! This war is done!"

Silence pervaded at the serious, older man before it was broken by laughter. Most of the cake was cleaned up before Otae sat down so she could start opening her presents. Shinpachi came over first by handing her a simple gift.

"Here Ane-ue, I hope you like it," he told her as he handed it over.

When she opened it, Otae found many photos of her, Shinpachi, Obi'Wan-nii-sama and their parents from all the years past.

Confused, the young wife questioned, "Shin-chan, what-"

Before she could finish, Gin added pictures from his gift; of the four of them all together.

"It's a multiple part gift, Otae," the man with a silver perm said simply with a smile.

Next, Hanako and Oryou came up up to her and handed over another gift.

She took it and, as she opened it, Otae smiled. The present contained pictures of all of the cabaret girls over the time they'd worked together. She moved them and found a book underneath, it read, 'Precious Memories' embossed on the cover.

The birthday girl's face lit up as she responded, "Oh, what lovely gifts! Thank you Shin-chan, Gin-san, Hanako-chan, Oryou-san, Kagura-chan!"

Her brother came and hugged her then the young Yato woman, the sweets addict, and her friends/former coworkers joined in on the group hug.

Otae noticed something in her young friend's hands when Kagura had joined in to hug her.

The redhead blushed slightly as she said, "I got this on my own, it's from me and Hedoro. I got it from him, I hope you like it."

When she uncovered it, Kagura unveiled a beautiful rose bush that was obviously alien to Earth. The roses were slightly bigger than normal to Earth but were rainbow-colored, some were colors that weren't named.

"Wow Kagura-chan, these are gorgeous! Oh thank you too Hedoro-san," the gorilla wife exclaimed gratefully.

The Dakini blushed a bit but insisted that the Yato girl did much of the work.

She hugged her friend again then wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so lucky for such a great brother and friends too," Otae replied in response to her friends' effort.

Ane spoke up as she informed her rival, "We also have some of those pictures for the book you know."

Mone rolled her eyes at her sister as she added, "Here they are, happy birthday."

The former cabaret girl smiled as she took the box of pictures from the young miko. Otae opened it and some of the first pictures were from the incident between her and Ane at the club they worked at, how it ended up that no one had to quit as they had brought in so much money. The young wife noticed out of the corner of her eye the miko-cabaret girl was smirking smugly, which resulted in Ane being nose-hooked by Otae.

Frightened by his sister, Shinpachi yelled frantically, "Ane-ue! Stop!"

As she lifted the young woman off the ground, her husband shouted, "Stop Otae-chan!"

Once Kondou, Shinpachi, Gin, Kagura and Kyuubei calmed her down enough to let Ane go, they stopped the fiasco.

"You bitch! My nose!" Ane shrieked as she clung to her face after the terrible nose hook from her rival.

Breathing heavily, Otae attempted to regain her composure while Shinpachi held her hand and Kondou stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan, Isao-kun. When I saw the picture, I overreacted," the strong but gentle woman said in a small voice, "Ane, I'm sorry. I...just let my emotions run away with me."

Everyone was silent until the heavy silence was broken by Kagura's loud burp.

Unbelieving, Gin asked, "You were still eating Kagura?"

She looked at him and replied, "The atmosphere was so heavy so I decided to lighten it up by burping. It worked right?"

Everyone laughed at that including Otae, which caused Kagura to smile happily. Gin shook his head bemused at her as he smiled as well.

"Okay everyone, let's back to her presents. What's next?" Tojo interceded once the atmosphere cleared up.

The young woman looked through and found more pictures from work.

"That's not all, I have something too!" Gengai said enthusiastically as he came towards her, a computer in hand.

Shocked, Otae tried to reply, "I can't afford, I can't even use-"

"Don't worry," the older inventor interrupted the birthday girl, "This is for your birthday gift for one and Kondou paid for it. I can help you learn to use it, free of charge. Oh! I almost forgot, the gift isn't just the computer actually."

The young wife stopped as the mechanic sat her down to show her the cyber scrapbook. He turned it on and showed her the background picture with the Yorozuya, Otose's Snack Bar, him and Kyuubei, Tojo, Ayame and Tskuyo plus the five Shinsengumi idiots along with Nobume and Soyo.

"This is so sweet, that was our first picture we all took since Kagura's been back. Thank you," Otae said with a bright smile on her face.

The older man waved her back to the computer screen, "Wait, there's more."

He showed her an icon he clicked on that was labeled, 'Scrapbook.' It was comprised of pictures of her and Shinpachi's childhood to when they met Gin and Kagura all the way through her wedding to the present.

Otae cried happily as she hugged Gengai then shouted, "Thank you so much, this is so beautiful and thoughtful!"

Her husband hugged her tightly as he replied, "Then it was cheap if it made you smile, Otae-chan."

She kissed him and everyone awwed except for Kagura and Okita, who gagged.

"Ew Anego-chan!" the young woman commented while Okita pretended to vomit.

After they'd been kissing for a bit too long, Gin cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Let's finish the presents, you two can suck face later," he joked even though, momentarily, Otae glared at him.

Tsukuyo cleared her throat as Ayame held up both of their gifts.

"Ooh, what could they be?" Otae wondered happily as she held her hands out for the packages.

Gin exhaled as he'd just dodged a bullet for now. He went to sit with Kagura and Shinpachi while she opened her gifts. The birthday girl opened the ninja's gift first and found a yukata, which caused Otae to look curiously at her friend.

"It's part of a set. I got the yukata while Tsukky-" Ayame began as Tsukuyo completed, "I got you a formal kimono. Don't worry, it's decent."

The gorilla wife smiled as she answered, "You both know me so well, thank you. The yukata is lovely Sarutobi."

She held up the yukata to show everyone, it was light purple that was covered with white sparkling stars. They seemed to flash on the fabric like in the sky. The obi was white like the stars, the fabric was lightweight and made of hardy cotton.

"Wow, great pick Sa-chan!" Kagura said in awe of the beautiful garment.

Shinpachi smiled as he complimented her, "Ane-ue, you'll look beautiful in that!"

She put it down in it's box then held up the formal kimono. This fabric was silk and a light pink color, designs of flowers strewn across it in shades of a slightly darker pink along with blue and green. The obi was a shiny white with light pink leaf designs while the datejime belt was the same shade of pink as the flower designs on the kimono.

"This is so elegant, thank you Tsukuyo! How did you find such a beautiful color?" she gushed as she felt the fabric.

The Hyakka leader explained, "There's a lot of good quality kimonos in Yoshiwara and I found one recently that Hinowa commented on that would make a great present for you. I was worried about it myself but she insisted so don't worry about it. Think of it as a gift from all of us in Yoshiwara. Besides the fact, Sarutobi insisted that it fit perfectly as a match with her gift so we decided on giving our gifts together like we did."

Otae grinned and hugged the two women then hugged the woman in the wheelchair as well.

Sneakily, her husband came to hug her from behind and whispered in her ear, "You'll look beautiful in that one, especially when I take it off of you."

"Oh Isao-kun!" Otae said as she smacked him, "Stop it, I have more presents to open."

"Here," Crystal announced, "Now you and Sakata-san along with his friends can be a little group with me and Gedoumaru," she beamed with her usual smile.

The young wife took the gift and pulled out a 'Kill me' t-shirt.

"Oh, I remember Shin-chan's shirt like this. Thank you, I'm glad you came let alone got me such a nice present," Otae said in gratitude, "I only say that since I don't know you that well."

"It's no trouble since I owe your brother, Kagura-chan and Sakata-san for all their help. It's so fun with everyone too," the weather lady replied.

Gin and Kagura laughed at the newest member with the matching t-shirt while Shinpachi smiled, amused at his sister and friends.

Once she received Crystal's gift, Catherine and Otose gave her their present.

"Oh, a large bottle of sake! This looks quite expensive," she wondered aloud.

The older woman blew smoke from her cigarette as she said, "It is, so enjoy it. It is a special occasion after all."

"How about we drink some now then?" the cat-eared Amanto quipped as she sneakily tried to get it open.

Otose bopped her on the head as she scolded Catherine, "Don't badger her, it's her birthday! She can drink it when she wants to."

Otae giggled at the two older women, which caused even them to laugh. Kagura began arguing with Catherine. Subtly, to clear the atmosphere, Matsudaira shot his gun into the air.

The young woman cleared her throat before she asked, "Okay, who had a present for me now?"

Hasegawa and Hatsu handed her a small box which caused Otae to joke, "It's so small, are you giving me your dignity?"

This caused him to flare up briefly as he said, "My dignity? Geez boss lady, I guess you don't want this great gift then."

The former Madao had tried to paint it as a joke but she gripped his finger so hard that he screamed, "I'm sorry, it was a joke! Take it!"

Hasegawa nursed his broken finger while his boss opened her birthday present. His wife helped him with his injury and gave a start when Otae yelped.

"A pass for free meals at my favorite restaurant for a year?" the gorilla wife exclaimed in awe.

As she fell silent, Hasegawa went to touch her shoulder since he thought she was upset. She suddenly hugged him like the air was squeezed out of his lungs and he was so surprised that he stood there for a moment.

"Um, I guess you like it?" the older man inquired.

She smiled and answered, "Yes, of course I do! Thank you both, it's hard to believe you used to be such a Madao but look at you now! You deserve a break, take the weekend off okay?"

"Really? Thank you but enjoy your birthday first!" Hasegawa said as he returned her hug.

She hugged Hatsu as well but made sure to let her breathe. Shinpachi and Kondou chuckled at the woman while Gin just rolled his eyes in amusement at her.

Kagura pouted, "I wish I could eat for free too..."

Gin put his hand on the top of her head and reminded her, "Cheer up brat, you can eat free when you eat ramen in under three minutes or something like that."

She pushed out her cheeks which caused the silver samurai to laugh. At this, the Yato woman gave in and laughed too.

Otae's next present came from Katsura as he gave her some books in a box. She looked inside and went through the books, curiously.

"What are these Katsura-san?" the birthday girl questioned.

Gin sighed as he answered for his friend, "They look like what Shoyou-sensei gave us."

"They're copies of those books Gintoki, I thought that since Otae-san grew up with a dojo that she would find these of use for her future children," the long-haired man said simply.

Kondou exclaimed as he hugged his friend, "Zura, thank you! I'm honored that you thought of our future children by giving us something so personal."

As the two bakas embraced in tears, Otae grabbed them both by their heads before bashing them together like fireworks going off.

"So, where is my next gift?" she asked with a smile on her face, as if this was the norm.

Shinpachi sighed as he went and sat the two unconscious men by the wall while she had walked over to sit down. The sweets addict had to calm down some of the guests as not everyone was used to Otae's carnage.

Fearlessly, Tama came up to the young woman and handed her a box that felt heavy when she took it.

"Here Otae-sama, happy birthday!" the robot maid said joyfully with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Tama-san!" Otae replied as she began to open it.

She sat down in the process and found some more books inside. When the young wife looked at the titles, she blushed fiercely.

The birthday girl responded quietly, "Oh Tama-san, why is everyone so concerned with children we might have? It's so embarrassing!"

Otae hid her face as her blush deepened while Gin rolled his eyes. Shinpachi tried to ignore the fact that his sister even had a sex life as Kagura just hummed her favorite enka song.

"Nee-san!" Okita announced next, "All of us out of the former Shinsengumi have presents for you!"

All of those who used to belong to the Shinsengumi came forward at this, carrying gifts like food and poems to a bazooka.

"Sougo! Who gives a bazooka for a gift?" Hijikata shouted in disbelief at the former first division captain's actions.

With a slightly surprised look on his face, the young man replied, "Obviously so she can protect herself, especially from mayo-ridden pests."

The former vice-captain's eye twitched as he sighed and said, "Why do I bother with you?"

Okita chuckled and whispered, "My plan will have to be carried out then."

Tetsu handed her an epistle while Shimaru gave her a tanka. Yamazaki's gift was simply a badminton racket since it could double as a weapon in her hands. Hijikata handed her an ice cream cake made of Bargain Dash, which caused her face to beam with a smile.

"Ooh, nice one Toushi!" Kondou complimented as he got up, sporting a large bump on his head.

The mayo samurai just looked at his former commander then hung his head at the man's idiocy.

Matsudaira spoke up as he shouted, "Don't forget us! I allowed for the time off for today along with bringing Soyo-chan and Nobume here as a present."

"Yes, I'm just glad to be here to celebrate with you Otae-chan!" Soyo exclaimed jovially as Nobume nodded with a smile.

Once she thanked them profusely, the idol came forward.

"This might look normal but it's very special," Otsuu assured.

Otae looked at it curiously and opened the small box. Inside was the idol's newest CD, which caused Shinpachi to squeal upon seeing it.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy while Gin rolled his eyes dramatically and Kagura made the motion of spinning her finger by her head that the megane was crazy.

He mumbled, "Sorry," quietly as he calmed down.

"You gave me your new CD? Why?" the gorilla wife asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

Otsuu smiled as she said cryptically, "You'll see."

She took the CD, put it in the computer and played it. As the first song played, Otae wasn't sure what she expected but she was floored.

Tearing up, the birthday girl responded, "You wrote a song for Isao-kun and I?"

The young idol nodded as she questioned, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it Otsuu-chan!" the young wife exclaimed happily as she embraced the singer.

Shinpachi smiled but rolled his eyes as well while his sister and brother-in-law began dancing to the song. Gin rolled his eyes too as he picked his nose. Kagura and Okita laughed as Otsuu sung about a gorilla and his princess, it caused Hijikata to sigh heavily.

They all listened to the song a couple of more times before Kyuubei came over to her best friend.

"Tae-chan, the Yagyuu clan allowed us to hold the party here and paid for the cake and the rest of the expenses so that's part of the gift. Though Tojo and I have another gift from just us too," the Yagyuu heir said as she faced her childhood friend.

Otae flushed and said, "Oh Kyuu-chaan, that's so thoughtful. Thank you but what else could you have for me?"

Kyuubei handed her married friend a small box that, when she opened it, contained two tickets for a two week vacation to the eternal summer planet.

Upon seeing what was inside the box that Tojo handed Kyuubei to Otae, she couldn't even speak right.

"I can't-how can I-Kyuu-chan, I can't take these!" she stammered.

The female samurai wouldn't hear of it though as she refused to let Otae give it back, "No! Tae-chan, this is our gift to you. They're good until your next birthday so take them and use them," Kyuubei insisted by covering the tickets in Otae's hands.

"Okay Kyuu-chan," the young wife relented, "I appreciate all you've done! I couldn't ask for more than having you as my friend."

The two women were enveloped in a warm, gentle hug then that caused Kondou and Kagura to say, "Aw."

Shinpachi smiled at his sister and her friend until Gin ruined the moment by saying, "Hey, it's getting late. Can we get moving along now?"

Without saying a word,, Kyuubei and Otae turned to the sweets addict and glared like angry lionesses.

"Eep! Sorry!" Gin yelled as he shut his mouth.

Kondou came to calm his wife as he whispered, "Honey, could you wait for my present? It'll be ready tonight for sure, I promise!"

Bemused, Otae teased, "It better be Isao-kun, or your kintama will be gone!"

He was mostly scared that his wife had said that with a smile on her face but answered, "It will be, don't you worry."

Before they all knew it, the clock chimed ten o'clock at night.

"Okay everyone, this old man needs his rest and so does this young lady," Matsudaira exclaimed as he shot his gun into the air while referring to himself and Soyo.

Tojo stood up and announced, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate Kondou Otae-sama's birthday. We here of the Yagyuu clan especially are proud to be able to do this for her. She's the first person outside of this family to accept our waka as she was and continue to stand besides her as her friend. Enjoy you're birthday Otae-sama, may you be happy and continue to support and love your friends and family. To Otae-sama!"

He toasted her and everyone shouted celebratory shouts. Once everyone had a chance, they congratulated Otae before heading home.

Matsudaira took Soyo and Nobume home then many of the former Shinsengumi followed. While those members went to keep an eye on headquarters, Okita, Hijikata, Yamazaki and Shimaru with Tetsu remained for a bit before leaving. Pirako and Jirochou headed out after she saw that her father had obviously had a few too many drinks, as well as Tetsuko who left back to her smithy. Crystal, Seimei, Douman and Gedomaru headed home back to the Ketsuno and Shirino estates while Tsukuyo and Hinowa with a sleeping Seita left back to Yoshiwara once they waved goodbye to their friends.

Once he saw his boss, Hasegawa and Hatsu left for home. Oryou, Hanako, Ane and Mone stopped to talk to her before they went home as well. Musashi left around when Katsura, Elizabeth and Ikumatsu did only because Gin had pushed them to head out before he left. Gengai helped her figure out how to plug it in and gave her some simple instructions before he left too. Takachin escorted Otsuu back to her mother's home not long after the mechanic left. Shinpachi left to escort Kirara and Urara so they could go home with their butler. Ayame and Zenzo went to their respective homes though the man seemed to gaze wistfully at her out the corner of his eye, if you could even see past his hair.

Otose, Catherine, Gin, Kagura and Tama, once they bid farewell to Otae and Kondou, left each to the Snack Bar and Yorozuya. Lastly, Otae and Kondou were getting ready to leave when Kyuubei came over to speak with them.

"See you tomorrow, Tae-chan," the young heiress said as she embraced her dear friend into a hug.

Smiling, the birthday girl replied gladly, "Of course Kyuu-chan, that'll be great. Let's have lunch!"

The older men of the Yagyuu clan saw the couple off as they left after their daughter and her friend stopped hugging. Once everyone else had gone off to bed, Tojo led his waka back to her own room after which he went to his own room.

Once the young couple arrived home, he let his wife in first. Confused, Otae let him guide her inside. What she found surprised her: the floor was strewn with pink rose petals in their room and the hall leading to it. When she entered the room, there was Kondou with lots of presents, sitting on the bed.

"What are all these presents, Isao-kun?" Otae asked, befuddled.

Chuckling, he opened them to reveal many containers of Bargain Dash.

"Surprise, here are your-" Kondou began before his wife's fist connected with his face.

She cracked her knuckles as she said in a dangerously low voice, "That's the big present?"

"I swear that's not the whole gift, please don't hurt me more honey," he pleaded as he started to strip.

Otae was puzzled as her anger abated as she inquired, "Why are you stripping?"

"We can enjoy ice cream in a different way Otae-chan," the gorilla husband said slyly before pulling her to him.

She smiled seductively as she comprehended his meaning and kissed her husband soundly. Otae and Kondou made love and had her ice cream too, if you catch my drift. Who knows, maybe a surprise will come out of this night too...

So ends the birthday party/Halloween party for Otae, let's continue on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! Otae's birthday is done, that was long but next is Kagura's which is thankfully not as long. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was the small bit of lime but that's the best you get out of me besides making out really. I'll do my best to update more regularly and get this story moving along. Keep reading and reviewing too, I love to get reviews too! Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura and Okita go on a date but is that really what it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's a surprise for everyone, don't worry GinKagu fans. This is leading somewhere I promise but enjoy the ride and the surprise that comes with it!

Chapter 13

The next day, as Kagura had been, was like any other day in Kabuki-chou and in the Yorozuya. The young woman was lounging on her side on the couch, she chewed on a piece of sukonbu as she watched television.  
When a knock at the door, Kagura yelled to him in the kitchen, "Gin-chan! Door!"  
The silver samurai sighed heavily, set down the food he'd been preparing for lunch and trudged to the door muttering, "Damn Kagura..."  
Gin thought about how well he'd slept since the young woman began sleeping in his futon with him, it brought back what Shinpachi had mentioned. This left his head though when he opened the door and there stood the sadistic former captain of the Shinsengumi.  
"Okita? Why are you here?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.  
He raised a hand and responded, "Hey danna, is China here?"  
Still not sure what to think, Gin replied, "She's here in the living room, why?"  
"I just wanted to talk to her," the sadist said simply.  
Gin shrugged and allowed him inside, leading him to the living room. There was the person in question, who lazily looked up when the two men approached her.  
"Gin-chan, Sadist?" she asked suspiciously, "What's up?"  
Before Gin could begin to explain, Okita questioned, "Can we talk in private, China?"  
The sweets samurai frowned at that but, unaware of his reaction, Kagura simply responded, "You can say something right here Sadist. What do you want?"  
Sighing, the young former captain said, "Okay, it's not a problem. China, do you want to go out with me today?"  
Gin was about to sit at his desk but, upon hearing what Okita had asked, promptly fell straight to the floor as he missed the chair.  
"Gin-chan, are you okay?" the Yato woman questioned, worried.  
Okita chuckled and asked, "Danna, are you okay?"  
Clumsily, the samurai replied, "I'm fine, not bothered at all. Just surprised is all."  
As he finally sat in his chair, Kagura queried, "You mean a date? Are you serious?"  
"Do I look like I'm joking? So what's your answer?" the young sadist pushed gently.  
She narrowed her eyes before answering, "Hm...you're on sadist. Name the time and place. Is that okay Gin-chan?"  
"Why would I have an issue?" he said.  
"You sure danna?" Okita insinuated, "China is in your care after all."  
Gulping a bit nervously, Gin attempted to brush it off by saying, "Only for her old man, you're the one who asked out this brat who might as well be a mountain gorilla. Take it up with Kagura here and Hage."  
Visibly disappointed, even if Gin didn't notice, she said, "So when and where?"  
The former Shinsengumi captain saw, whether Kagura or Gin were aware that he had seen, so he said, "We'll meet in the park entrance in an hour okay?"  
"You're on," Kagura confirmed.  
"Okay, see ya later China," Okita affirmed as well before leaving.  
After he left, a heavy silence hung over them both.  
"I should go see Anego-chan, she can help me get ready," the young Yato woman suggested, trying to attract his attention.  
Not directly facing her, Gin said, "Yeah, let's go. I'll hang out with Shinpachi while you girls are busy."  
Sighing, Kagura said softly, "Maybe I should sleep in my own futon too."  
At that, she went to gather some clothes she could wear, leaving the older man there.  
As he stood there, he whispered to himself, "Don't let it get to you, she's not yours to lose or give away."  
She came out a few minutes later, carrying a bunch of clothes. They walked over to the Kondou-Shimura home.  
When they knocked, Otae opened the door quickly and happily exclaimed, "Kagura-chan, I heard about it so come on. Hello Gin-san."  
The two women seemed excited but, even to the young wife, it was obvious that something was off about the silver samurai.  
"China! I heard from Sougo about it! Congratulations on your date," Kondou shouted cheerfully as his wife and her friends had barely entered the residence.  
She smiled at the younger girl and stated, "Let's get you ready, we need to use our time wisely. This is your first date after all."  
Otae and Kagura left to the woman's bedroom to get ready, leaving the two men by themselves.  
Awkwardly, the former Shinsengumi commander asked, "So how's business? Has China settled in again?"  
"Yeah," Gin said as he smiled, "It's almost like she never left."  
His tone seemed a bit off but Kondou couldn't put his finger on it.  
Suddenly, Shinpachi came out exclaiming, "Is it true? I just saw Ane-ue and Kagura-chan, is she really going on a date?"  
"Yeah, calm down. So what?" the sweets samurai said as he tried to calm the otaku.  
The megane sensed something was wrong so he inquired, "Is something wrong Gin-san?"  
Waving him off, Gin said, "Nothing's wrong, you worry too much. This is probably just the feeling a dad gets on his daughter's first date."  
Raising his eyebrow, both Kondou and Shinpachi didn't quite believe that. Before either of them could say anything though, Otae led Kagura out to show the girl's makeover off.  
The three men were stunned but no one as much as Gin was. He spent so much time dismissing his feelings that he hadn't acknowledged how she'd grown into a young woman. Gin shook his head to clear his mind as Kagura looked at them expectantly.  
"Wow, you look so stunning. You did a great job Ane-ue," Shinpachi commented.  
"Otae-chan, she looks great. China, you look ready now," Kondou said as well.  
After a pause, the one she'd been waiting for spoke, "You look b-pretty."  
She deflated a little but just said, "Thanks you guys."  
Her face seemed to dim a little but she pasted a smiled on her face.  
"Okay, I should get going. Arigato Anego-chan!" Kagura yelled before she left to go to the park.  
Once Kagura left, Otae punched Gin so hard in the jaw that it flung him into the wall.  
"What the hell Otae?" Gin screamed at the gorilla wife as he attempted to get back up.  
She glared at him harshly as she cracked her knuckles and said, "Hitting a baka. Why in the world did you say pretty? We all clearly heard you start to say beautiful!"  
"Isn't that appropriate? It's not like I'm her date," he complained as he held his jaw with one hand.  
She gave him a look as she replied, "Are you really as stupid as you look?"  
Scowling, Gin was about to retort before the gorilla interjected, "But danna, didn't you see how your responses affected her? You disappointed her, are you blind?"  
He glared at the man but Shinpachi spoke up first, "Gin-san, how can you act like this doesn't affect you? You've been happier for the last few weeks since Kagura-chan's been back, you've even been sleeping better, how can you not see this?"  
"Shin-chan," Otae queried, grasping her fists and ready to hurt someone again of need be, "why did you mention how he's been sleeping?"  
He gulped and quickly answered, "Oh, he's sleeping better since she's been back on Earth is all!"  
The gorilla wife glared at him, daring him to spill the truth but Shinpachi stood firm. Kondou couldn't tell what he didn't know and Gin firmly stood by what Shinpachi had used as an excuse.  
Suddenly, Kondou spoke up and deflected the situation by proposing, "Let's observe Sougo and China's date just to make sure it goes alright."  
"Okay, that's actually a good idea. Let's go guys!" Gin concluded as Shinpachi and Otae along with Kondou headed to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for how short this one is but the hilarity will be worth it next chapter! The date will really be Gintama worthy I hope, I did my best to keep these sadists in character along with everyone else so enjoy!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short too but the hilarity concludes in chapter 15!

Chapter 14

Waiting at the park entrance, Okita leaned against the sign in his civilian clothes: a medium gray kimono, red underneath and simple sandals.   
He waved when he saw Kagura but stuttered a bit at her outfit, "China, make-up? What the-?"  
She approached him and explained, "Anego-chan helped me, she said I should look nice for my first date."  
"Ah," the sadist replied simply.  
The young Yato woman wore a cheongsam much like her red one, only it was light pink and shiny. She wore shoes of the same color as her dress along with lipstick that matched the rest of her outfit.  
Kagura looked from side to side quickly before asking, "Can I tell you something personal Sadist?"  
"What, China, period time?" Okita asked, chuckling.  
She scowled darkly as she warned, "Don't joke about that. No, it's not that. What would you say if I told you I liked someone else?"  
He was slightly shocked before he asked, "Then why go on a date with me?"  
"Well, as hard as it is to admit, even for a sadist you're not too horrible. I don't want to lead you on but I like someone else. The problem is that he has the intent to ignore that I'm a girl, that I'm growing up and my feelings," Kagura said as she tried to explain herself.  
Okita smirked as he guessed, "Danna huh?"  
"What, why would you even think of that natural perm-head?" Kagura exclaimed as her face grew red in color.  
He rolled his eyes as he answered, "Duh, he fits the bill. Danna is stubborn about romantic relationships and you've always had something about him, well what I inferred anyhow. You kind of gave yourself away too, you blushed like a tomato when I mentioned him."  
The young woman glared at him as she responded, "Damn Sadist, are you going to help me or not?"  
He chuckled before saying, "Sure, I asked you out but you want to make Danna jealous."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive though?" Kagura insinuated teasingly.  
Putting his hands up in surrender, Okita joked, "Don't worry, I got plenty of enjoyment from seeing that ridiculous tomato face of yours just now to make up for that China."  
Before she could do more but fume at that, he pointed out, "Well China, we better start the plan. We have an audience."  
There was a small group of people hanging out near the park entrance. Sadly, the two young people could point them out easily as they looked normal except for sunglasses and scarves wrapped around their heads like thieves would.  
Kagura face-palmed as she noticed Gin, Shinpachi and Otae while Okita rolled his eyes when he saw Kondou.  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road," the young Yato woman decided as she gave him a thumbs up.  
He reciprocated with a thumbs up of his own as they began their date.  
Once the noisy group hid where they thought they were inconspicuous, they watched the couple.  
She linked arms as she said, "Isn't it a nice day today Sadist?"  
"Yeah, nobody is bugging us for a change. Are you hungry China?" the sadist suggested.  
Kagura lit up at the suggestion of food and replied, "Yeah, let's get a sundae, we can share!"  
In the bushes, Gin scowled to himself. He was equally jealous of them having a sundae as he was at the thought of them sharing it, it just fanned his jealousy further.  
Shinpachi looked over at his friend and inquired, "Gin-san, is something wrong?"  
In answer, Gin shook his head no and pointed that the couple was leaving the park.  
"Oh crap, let's go minna!" Kondou whispered loudly as he motioned for the rest to follow along.  
As they began following them out of the park, the former Shinsengumi commander radioed someone.  
"Toshi! Come in! Where are you?" he asked in a rush.  
Giving him a strange look, the man in question responded, "Kondou-san, I'm right here. Why aren't you at work?"  
"Ah! You scared me! Oh, I-um...was excited about Sougo's date so...I kind of forgot," the older man attempted to respond.  
Sighing, the smoker replied, "You should get back, what did you want then?"  
"Can you help us tail them?" the gorilla pleaded with his friend.  
He rolled his eyes as he informed the group, "You do realize that people are watching you? You're still in your old uniform Kondou-san, the one you refused to let us get rid of."  
Realizing that his friend was right, Kondou sweat-dropped and exclaimed, "Oh crap!"  
"Kondou-san, I guess I could help. I heard about him bragging about this and I should have figured that you'd go and stalk him," Hijikata said in a defeated tone, "You dragged Nee-san and the others into this too?"  
"Guilty, I guess. Sorry," the leader admitted as he hung his head.  
The mayo addict's face softened as he placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder and told him, "Don't feel so bad, you're just looking out for him. I know how you feel about Sougo, since...Mitsuba died you and I have both looked out for him even more than before."  
Smiling, Kondou wordlessly hugged Hijikata who didn't even protest. He just let his friend embrace him, he knew he needed this right now.  
"Hijikata-san makes a point, we're all kind of obvious with these scarves. Let's lose these at least, okay?" Shinpachi spoke up and they all nodded in agreement.  
They all felt so silly at how obvious their scheme was since Hijikata figured it out.  
It was then that Gin smirked at the fuss that Hijikata seemed to be making over Okita's date, he noticed some odd tension about all of this that he'd never seen with the smoker before.  
"Hijikata-kun, why are you so worried over Okita-kun then? Do you have a crush?" the sweets addict insinuated with a sadistic smirk on his face.  
While his face started to turn red, the mayo addict growled, "I'm looking out for a comrade like I just said, Shiroyasha-dono!"  
All of a sudden, Okita and Kagura walked by a bit noisily to enter the ice cream parlor not a few feet away from the group.  
Otae whispered forcefully, "Come on guys, we don't want to lose them!"  
Her brother, husband and friends complied as they snuck into the parlour.  
Before the group followed, the two inside continued their conversation from before.  
When he noticed Hijikata among the group now, Okita sighed heavily and commented in a low voice, "Why is he here?"  
Kagura turned to look over there and, when she saw Hijikata, smirked knowingly.  
"Oh, I see. Why are you worried about Mayo samurai being here?" the young woman asked then.  
Knowing what she was trying to imply, the sadist deviated by replying, "It's just harder to act when he'll see through it."  
"You seem embarrassed, are you sure?" Kagura egged on.  
Blushing a bit, he dodged a bit by saying, "I'm just overworked since, before Nee-san's birthday, I've been in charge. Without Kondou-san and Hijikata-san, I've been doing a lot of work. They were in Bushu for a while and only just got back in time for the party yesterday."  
"Why did you really ask me out? I know there's something off Sadist," she insisted.  
He sighed before saying, "I have no idea what you mean China."  
She gave him a pointed look as she stated, "Sadist, they'll be in here soon."  
"Fine," the former captain relented, "It's...been weird lately. I've felt lonely...since Kondou-san and Hijikata-san left. I figured I just missed tormenting him but..."  
Kagura leaned in and asked curiously, "And?"  
"I don't know, I've been missing Hijikata-san...in a different way. He's always on my mind and...ugh, I don't know! Since he got back and the party, I don't know how to act around him," the young former captain confessed as he let his guard down a bit.  
She smiled as he thought about something before she decided on something.  
Kagura slapped her fist onto her palm as she told him, "I know what to do! We can make Gin-chan and Mayo samurai jealous! It's brilliant!"  
At that, they both grinned sadistically while they prepared to put the plan in motion.  
Once Gin and the others snuck inside the ice cream parlour where they wouldn't be seen, they witnessed an odd scene.  
Kagura and Okita sat across from each other while holding hands and chatting. As they supposedly gazed lovingly at each other, small flames seemed to be coming from the smoker and the sweets addict. Hijikata didn't understand why he was even upset but Gin already knew.  
He could deny it all he wanted but the silver samurai had to admit it: Kagura had grown up into a young woman, a beautiful one at that. Although this was finally clear to him, this didn't stop him from imagining the sadistic things he wanted to do to Okita right now.  
At the same time, the former vice commander was stewing in his unconscious emotions. While they both were thinking, their fires betrayed them. Both Gin and Hijikata's teeth were clenched in frustration as veins were popping out visibly on their foreheads. The look on their faces resembled how they looked in the Baragaki arc.  
Shinpachi was shocked at his friends' faces as he questioned, "Um, Gin-san, Hijikata-san? Are you two alright?"  
When Gin and Hijikata noticed how they must look, both men tried to shrug it off.  
"Oh, I was just thinking of all those mountains of paperwork on my desk waiting for me," the mayo addict tried to pass off as he nodded nervously.  
At the same moment, Gin fibbed too by saying, "And I was just thinking about how the rent's due soon."  
Shinpachi gripped the bridge of his nose, he obviously didn't believe them especially as their veins were still throbbing. Otae just ignored them as she went back to observing, as did her husband. Her brother soon followed her lead and joined them as they watched.  
"Thanks a lot, now I look crazy," the mayo samurai heatedly whispered at the other man.  
"No," the sweets addict countered, "You made me look crazy!"  
Glaring at each other, Otae only had to say, "Quiet now," to shut them up.  
Obviously Okita and Kagura knew they had an audience, she whispered, "Do you think it's working Sadist?"  
"What do you think?" the sadistic young man said smugly with a smirk as he pointed at the very angry men.  
Kagura giggled at the sight before laughing more obviously.  
"What is she laughing at?" Gin frowned at while Hijikata nodded in agreement.  
"Let's order before you eat the table China," Okita suggested as she nodded her head vigorously.  
"A banana split maybe?" she suggested as she as she drooled a little as the Yato grew hungrier.  
Holding his chin with his hand, he studied the menu before saying, "How about a milkshake? That way we can share."  
"Yeah, that sounds good!" Kagura agreed, which set Gin and Hijikata off again.  
They both started to grit their teeth again, though Gin was jealous of both the young man and the milkshake. Otae, Kondou and Shinpachi sighed at the bakas with them but continued to see what would happen.  
Once the milkshake came, the two shared it while playing the happy couple. After they were done, he asked her what she wanted to do next.  
"Ooh, a movie!" Kagura exclaimed cheerfully.  
He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What, a chick flick like that?"  
Okita had pointed at a movie poster in the shop depicting a girl with a boy in a forest, the boy pale white with bags under his eyes.  
She made a face as she inquired, "I'd rather see My Neighbor Pedoro or Alien vs. Yakuza."  
"Those aren't really date movies though," he countered.  
Kagura gave him a tired look before replying, "Well, I guess we can go see if the gushy one is worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, the date will conclude in the next chapter. Sorry for it cutting off like this, I hope you're enjoying the craziness that Okita and Kagura are putting Hijikata and Gin in. Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the conclusion of the date so enjoy!

Chapter 15

 

They paid then left towards the movie theater while the group attempted to discreetly follow them out. When they head inside, Shinpachi, Otae and Kondou sighed in relief at not being caught yet. The other two were trying, and failing, to seem nonchalant about the date.  
The couple sat to watch Nightfall as Shinpachi sat a small distance behind them. He sighed at how easily his sister and brother-in-law forgot about the date and settled into watch the movie. The megane young man worried though as he watched Gin and Hijikata as they sat next to him, they were both quite disturbing.  
Gin crunched so loudly on his popcorn that Shinpachi wondered how he hadn't broken his teeth yet while Hijikata was smoking three cigarettes at once.  
"Are you really alright, you two?" the otaku whispered sheepishly.  
Both of them turned their heads, horror movie style and replied, "We're fine."  
This caused him to eep instead of shriek like a little girl at the two men.  
'Hm, what are those two up to?' Shinpachi thought as he observed the young pair who had gotten everyone's attention today.  
Okita and Kagura had forgotten to play their part as they tried to comprehend the movie as it played. All during the movie, the young bespectacled man watched them. He wasn't too surprised at how rowdy they both were as Edo fought Kojiro but was not expecting their reaction to the last scenes. Okita seemed lost in thought, thinking about something else while Kagura seemed to imagine herself with someone else. He wondered what they were really up to.  
Once the credits rolled, Kondou and Otae snuggled while Gin and Hijikata continued to do what they'd done throughout the entire movie. The two sadists tried to leave the movie before their audience could catch up but the megane otaku stopped them so he could confront them.  
"Okay Kagura-chan, Okita-san, what are you two up to?" Shinpachi questioned sharply.  
Okita and Kagura looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes then sighed. As they filled him in on both sides of their stories, he sighed heavily and shook his head at these two crazy people.  
All of a sudden, upon hearing this all, he smacked them both on the back of their heads as he yelled, "Baka!"  
They blinked in surprise at him as he continued, "How stupid! Why can't you two communicate normally?"  
After that, Kagura shouted, "Urusai baka!"  
Both her and Okita pushed his head down with their hands while smiling their creepy sadistic grins at him.  
Gulping, Shinpachi answered timidly, "I won't tell them okay?"  
Okita and Kagura nodded as they lost their grins.  
"Okay, let's end the date. Take me home Sadist," the young Yato woman stated.  
The sadist in question nodded as he took her arm and walked out of the lobby, back to the Yorozuya. As they were leaving, Otae and Kondou spotted them. Shinpachi dragged the bakas, after bopping them on the head, to follow the couple back to his workplace.  
"Quick," his sister exclaimed after she gasped in shock, "We need to catch the end of the date!"  
The five followed the two sadists just as they got to the door.  
"Well, that was fun China," Okita commented nonchalantly.  
As she rocked on her feet, Kagura replied innocently, "Yep, so what now?"  
"Hm," he pondered, "A kiss, I guess."  
"Cheek?" the naive young Yato guessed.  
The former Shinsengumi captain frowned a bit before answering, "A peck on the lips would get Danna more jealous."  
She went to kiss him, just to make Gin jealous, but it didn't go as planned. When Gin and Hijikata came rushing up the steps and viewed this event, they accidentally pushed them into more than a simple peck.   
Horrified, the silver samurai shrieked like a little girl while the mayo addict blanched considerably. Otae, Kondou and Shinpachi's jaws nearly fell to the floor at the event in front of them.  
"Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Anego-chan! Gori! Mayo Samurai!" the young Yato woman shouted angrily.  
At the same time, the sadist angrily yelled, "Hijikata-san! Kondou-san! Nee-san! Shinpachi-kun! Danna!"  
"Bye Toushi, Sougo and Yorozuya!" the gorilla hastily said as he grabbed his wife's hand.  
Once he grabbed her hand, Otae said quickly, "Bye Kagura-chan, Shin-chan, Gin-san and everyone!"  
The husband and wife escaped to their home as the awkward silence became heavier still. Shinpachi gulped nervously before Kagura and Okita hit all three of them.  
"Explain yourself Gin-chan," Kagura asked in a deadly tone.  
He almost wished she had yelled, this tone didn't bode well.  
Gin resorted to the oldest trick in the book after a moment as he exclaimed, "It was Hijikata's fault!"  
"You bastard! It was his fault!" Hijikata countered, pointing back at the sweets addict.  
Not knowing what to do, the megane otaku apologized,"It was Kondou-san and Ane-ue, they were just worried about how the date would go. Even though that last part was an accident!"  
Silently, Kagura knocked down Gin and stepped down hard on his kintama while Okita knocked Hijikata down and stepped down on his head. They wordlessly walked on the meddling bakas as they went their separate ways.  
She waved and said, "Bye Sadist," before she went inside the Yorozuya.  
He did the same as he went down the stairs to back to headquarters.  
Shinpachi sighed heavily at the aftermath then the two men screamed in pain and frustration.  
"Damn Sougo/Kagura!" the two samurai cursed simultaneously.  
The mayo samurai got up, dusted himself off as he he gripped the part of his head that that sadist had stepped on. At the same time, the sweets samurai got up slower, holding the sensitive part of his anatomy, and leaning against the railing. Shinpachi tried to help his friend but Gin just shook his head at him.  
Hijikata walked into the street to find a squad car waiting for him. Okita was driving while Yamazaki was in the back of the car.  
"Hm? he stated dumbly while the sadist shook his head at his superior.  
"Get in Hijikata-san," Okita said after sighing.  
"Yeah, yeah," the former fukuchou muttered as he climbed into the passenger seat.  
They drove back to headquarters while Gin and Shinpachi went inside for the night. The two found Kagura asleep on the couch sprawled without a pillow or blanket even.Shaking his head, amused at her, Gin got a blanket to cover her as Shinpachi grabbed a pillow for her head. After helping out their fellow Yorozuya, the megane went to sleep on the couch opposite hers and the older samurai headed to his futon in his room.  
Around 3 AM, Kagura woke herself with a shout. She breathed heavily and was still a bit dazed as she noticed the blanket and pillow. Knowing she'd forgotten those, the young woman softened. Gin and Shinpachi, they must have given her these.  
"Hm?" Kagura said aloud as she noticed that the television was on and someone with shaggy hair sat in front of it.  
At hearing her voice, Gin turned toward her slightly as he stated, "You're awake? Go back to sleep Kagura."  
She pouted with her cheeks puffed out as she responded, "You should too Gin-chan."  
The young Yato moved to sit beside him as they watched late night infomercials. She laid her head on his shoulder as he let his head rest on top of hers, like this the pair fell asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so ends this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and didn't think I skimped on any details or anything. Keep reading and reviewing, enjoying, Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kagura's birthday party!! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kagura's birthday is here but it's not going to be as big a deal as Otae's. I hope no one is disappointed. Though something surprising might result from her party so get ready.

Chapter 16

 

Until the morning of November 3rd, things were slightly awkward between each Kagura and Gin as with Okita and Hijikata.  
That morning, Kagura couldn't have been happier. It was her birthday and she was excited!  
"Breakfast everyone!" Gin yelled as he and Shinpachi set things down on the table.   
Kagura happily fed Sadaharu as she pet him while Otae sat watching her. The two male Yorozuya were slightly tired at being woken up early enough by the birthday girl but they let it slide, birthdays come but once a year after all. As they ate, Kagura couldn't stop smiling. "So, what are we going to do today? Cake, presents, party, what?" she asked in obvious excitement.  
Chuckling, Gin asked, "Geez, someone got into sugar already?"  
The young woman looked at him expectantly before Otae spoke up.  
"Actually, I'm going to take you for a massage and brunch Kagura-chan."  
Surprised, Kagura questioned, "Are we still going to have a party?"  
"Actually," the sweets addict said as he scratched the back of his head, "Shinpachi and I have a small job to do today."  
Her face fell as he said this and she softly said, "But it's my birthday..."  
"We'll be back by lunch Kagura-chan," Shinpachi reassured his downcast friend.  
"Yeah, okay," Kagura mumbled dejectedly as she picked at her food.  
It was hard to watch her like that but Gin and Shinpachi held their tongues.  
Once they all finished their morning meal, the women were off to the spa. The two young men sighed as they could relax for a minute.  
"Let's get going Pattusan," the silver samurai said confidently as they put the dishes away and prepared themselves to go.  
While they went to Otae's tea shop, Otae and Kagura were just arriving at the spa.   
Seeing how depressed her younger friend was, the older woman assured her, "Relax, enjoy yourself and we'll all be together at lunch."  
"Really?" she reluctantly asked.  
"Really, now let's go get a relaxing massage Kagura-chan," Otae said to her as she linked arms to go inside.  
Meanwhile, at the Tea Shop, the two Yorozuya had arrived among a crowd of their friends.  
"Gintoki! Good, you're here! We need to work as fast as we can! We only have until noon until Otae-dono and Leader will be here!" Katsura shouted as he ran about, helping everyone set up the party.  
"Gya gya gya, relax Zura. Are you in heat or something?" the lazy man drawled out as he picked his nose.  
Rolling her eyes, Otose stated, "That punk who never seems to be able to pay his rent is here, good. Get to work and I'll lay off about this month's rent."  
"Sakata baka is finally here? About time, we're doing all the work for that pig girl's party," Catherine mocked as she smoked a cigarette.  
Eyebrow twitching, Gin retorted, "Work? I guess smoking takes a lot of energy from you thief."  
"Former thief baka!" she scathingly responded.  
"Whatever, stop fighting and get to work," Tsukuyo piped in.  
Gin and Shinpachi started as they realized so many of their friends were there: Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Seita, Kondou, Yamazaki, Shimaru, Tama, Elizabeth, Katsura, Catherine, Otose and a lot more.  
Smiling, the sweets addict simply said, "Thanks, we appreciate it and Kagura will too."  
They all smiled in acknowledgement before getting started. While preparations for the party were in full swing, Otae and Kagura were eating brunch after the shiatsu massage.  
"Ah, Anego-chan, you were right. That was great!" the young Yato woman exclaimed as she stretched her arms out in front of her.  
The young wife smiled as she stretched her arms above her head and agreed, "It was but let's go home after we're done eating. You might be surprised when we get to the tea shop."  
Kagura cocked her head to the side, puzzled, but continued eating.  
As they gathered their things together and left towards home, the whole crew was finishing the decorations. Tsukuyo and Seita, along with Hinowa, were putting the candles on the cake as Ayame, Kyuubei and Catherine were hanging the last of the streamers.  
Just as they finished, three knocks-Otae's signal-was heard so they all crouched down in the dark.  
When they opened the door and flipped on the lights, everyone shouted cheerfully, "Happy Birthday Kagura!"  
The woman in question cried a bit as she smiled happily, though when she saw Gin, her fist crashed into his nose. Everyone was shocked when she panted a little before she squeezed him into a hug.  
"I thought you guys didn't want to spend my birthday with me," Kagura cried as she snuggled her face into his kimono.  
Despite his bloody nose, he smiled as he hugged her back.  
"You baka, it takes time for a party. Besides, everyone had to gather too like a certain person," Gin said as someone came forth.  
"Soyo-chan!" the young Yato exclaimed as she embraced her friend.  
"Happy birthday Kagura-chan!" the young ex-princess told her as Soyo returned her friends' hug.  
Everyone cheered and Kagura marveled at all of her friends there: all of the former Shinsengumi, Otose, Tama, Catherine, Hedoro, Saigou, Kyoshiro, Hachirou, Katsuo, Pirako, Jirochou, Tetsuko, Tatsumi, Heiji, Haji, Nobume, Gengai, Hasegawa, Hatsu and many more!!  
"Wow, thanks everyone! I'm going to have so much fun with you all, yes?" Kagura yelled in joy.  
Since it was lunch, there was a large spread of food laid out. Many were hungry so cake would come later as people lined up. The spread, which was paid for courtesy of the Yagyuu family, had so much food that the Yato woman nearly drooled all over the floor.  
Kagura sat eating with Soyo, Gin, Otae, Shinpachi, Tama, Otose and Catherine while many others around her came by to chat as they ate. The former Shinsengumi men all chatted and ate while people gathered with others for company.  
Once everyone had their fill (or as much as Kagura could eat for now anyway), it was time for cake then presents.  
"Okay Kagura-chan, the birthday girl has to make a wish and blow out the candles. Go on!" Otae told her as she moved for the younger woman to come over.  
She smiled and answered, "Hai!"  
Kagura thought of a wish and, once she made up her mind, blew all the candles out. The young Yato didn't blow the whole cake away but a candle did get blown up Gin's nose.  
"Geez Kagura, watch it!" he playfully scolded her as he dug the candle out of his nose.  
Grinning, she took the knife from Otae, made a small wish and cut into the cake. The married woman took it back from her to cut her a piece.  
Kagura noticed it was strawberry-flavored and teased Gin, "I should have known you made it since it's strawberry. Why do you always obsess over sweets?"  
"You'll shut up when you taste it, brat," the sweets addict retorted with a chuckle.  
When she ate a piece of her slice as others got theirs, the young Yato woman noticed something about the taste.  
"Is there sukonbu in this?" she asked quizzically.  
He smirked and replied, "It's only in your piece, I made sure Otae got you that slice. Well, I made sure it was in a bit more of the cake too since Soyo likes it as well."  
Kagura lit up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pecked him on the cheek and went to eat her cake then get some ice cream too.  
Gin blinked stupidly and touched his cheek unconsciously, as Shinpachi simply commented to himself, "Maybe he's getting the message now."  
Once everyone had gotten a piece of cake and ice cream, Otae announced, "Time for presents!"  
Kagura sat down and waited for her gifts so the Shimura family began.  
"Kagura-chan, Shin-chan, Gin-chan and I organized the party as our gift but that's not all!" the young wife said joyfully.  
She was excited but had to wait to find out more later. Hedoro came up and handed her a beautiful exotic plant, with a bow wrapped around the pot. The plant was green and the stem twined vertically about five inches, the leaves were in many different shapes while the small flowers were pink and white.  
"Wow, what a beautiful plant! Thanks Hedoro!" Kagura exclaimed and hugged him, causing him to blush.  
Okita came next and he handed her a DVD.  
"Watch it alone later, it's really funny. You'll see what I mean," he whispered to her before telling her happy birthday and going back to sit down.  
She shrugged and set it down with her plant on the table before more came up to her to give their gifts too. Gin told her that the cake was his present too when he came and hugged her.  
"Arigato Gin-chan," the birthday girl whispered before she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Yeah, yeah. You have other gifts to get you know," Gin replied as he smiled to himself.  
Nobume came up and handed Kagura a small package.  
"Hm, what's this? Nobume?" Kagura asked her friend before the former Mimawarigumi came in closer and stole her away from the others for a moment.  
Nobume looked around for a moment then said, "Open it, I figured that maybe you could make use of this better than I could."  
Confused, she opened the small box and found a cellphone. It was newer than the one when they found the phones from that man but it had a pink case and there were two coupons for getting two other cellphones.  
"Nobume-chan, this is so expensive! Are you sure about this? the young Yato woman asked, a bit stunned.  
The former Mimawarigumi vice-captain smiled slightly as she responded, "It's fine, don't worry Kagura. This is good for you three to have them, it's on me. Enjoy them."  
"Arigato!" Kagura shouted happily as she embraced her friend, who returned it a bit reluctantly.  
Gin and Shinpachi chuckled at her and rolled their eyes at her.  
Shinpachi came over and told her, "Well Kagura-chan, the party is partially my gift to you.I hope you like it."  
Surprisingly, she grabbed him in for a big hug and exclaimed cheerily, "Of course I like it Shinpachi, I'm just happy to be with all of you bakas!!"  
He smiled at her and realized how much he cared about this young woman she'd become, this young Amanto that had just plopped ito their laps one day when he was sixteen. She was like the little sister he never had and he was happy to see her so enthusiastic and cheerful. She grinned and the joy was just contagious.  
Otsuu came over to her friend and former partner next.  
"Hi Kagura-chan, here's something for you-raccoon dog testicles!" the idol said jovially as she handed Kagura a small box.  
The young woman blinked a few times innocently then opened the little gift to find a silver locket. There was a picture of the two of them in one side but the other side was empty.  
"Hm, Otsuu-chan why is the one side empty?" Kagura whispered to her friend.  
Smiling, Otsuu whispered back, "Put in whoever you want like Sakata-san. Yeah, I know."  
Kagura was a bit surprised when her friend suggested putting Gin's picture inside the locket but she should have known. Most of her friends knew her well enough that they could tell she like him though it frustrated her how he could push it away like he did.  
Oddly enough, Soyo came over and hugged Kagura before saying, "Kagura-chan, hi! Here's your gift though it's not much, I hope you like it."  
She responded, "Soyo-chan that doesn't matter, it's from you so I know I'll love it!"  
The young red-headed woman took the square box from the former princess and found a framed picture of the two of them inside.  
Kagura placed one hand over her mouth as she was so surprised and happy, before Soyo knew it she was being crushed in a hug by her friend.  
"Arigato Soyo-chan, I love this! I'm so glad you could come!" the female Yorozuya yelled happily before Soyo and her separated.  
Otae came over quickly to see Kagura as she whispered, "Kagura-chan, don't worry. The party was part of my gift but there's a bit more too! Oh and don't worry about Gin-san, we'll get through to him one way or another!"  
When her older friend winked at her, the birthday couldn't help but laugh and Gin and Shinpachi were confused as to why so they just shrugged. Before the party ended, Otae would reveal something surprising. More came around to give the birthday girl her gifts until they were all received by her. Everyone was enjoying themselves late into the night until Otae sprang the surprise!  
"Surprise Kagura-chan!! Here's your gift!" the wife exclaimed with cheer.  
There behind her was a new yukata hanging on the mannequin. It was yellow, white and green which the yellows and greens were splashed all across while the white is mainly the obi and datejime belt along with the under kimono.   
"Wow Anego-chan, it's gorgeous!!! Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Yato woman shouted gleefully as she ran to examine the gift then hugged her friend.  
Smiling warmly, Otae replied, "I'm so glad you like it, I worked so hard to get everything here ready. Gin-san and Shin-chan got things ready here for me while I took you out and got this gift set up for me here then the others helped with the rest of the setup."  
They hugged again before everyone cheered the birthday girl one last time that night.  
Otose, Catherine and Tama chatted, ate and drank while Gin, Kagura, Otae, Shinpachi and Kondou laughed and talked. Soon, by ten o'clock or so, many began leaving and saying goodbye to Kagura and the others. By then, the only ones still there besides the birthday girl were Gin, Shinpachi, Otae, Kondou, Okita, Shimaru, Tetsu, Yamazaki, Tama, Otose, Catherine, Otsuu, Nobume, Hijikata and Soyo.  
"Come on Soyo-chan, we should go now," the young former Mimawarigumi vice-captain said to the young woman.  
She hung her head but went to hug her friend as she said as she said, "I have to go Kagura-chan but happy birthday! It was great to see you again!"  
Kagura grinned and replied, "Thanks, you can always come again Soyo-chan! Take care!"  
Soyo left with Nobume after they said their goodbyes to everyone as well.  
Next, Shinpachi volunteered to take the idol home which caused Gin to tease him.  
"Of course you want to Pattusan, fondle," he teased as he made hand motions of groping.  
Frustrated, the megane shouted, "Gin-san, don't you have any shame? Sorry Otsuu-chan, he's...just vulgar."  
"It's okay," Otsuu replied as she giggled, "I know he's joking. It'd be nice for you to take me home now-corn poop!"  
Shinpachi blushed a little then hugged the young Yato woman and said, "Happy birthday Kagura-chan, Konbanwa!"  
Otsuu did likewise and the young man escorted the young woman out.  
"Well, we should be getting out of here too. I hope you had a great birthday Kagura," Otose said with a small smile on her face.  
Even though Catherine was making faces at her, Kagura cheerfully answered, "Thanks Otose-babaa, this was all I wanted for my birthday really. Konbanwa, even to the middle-aged cat lady."  
After the young Yato and the cat-eared Amanto flung thinly veiled goodbyes that sounded almost like an argument, Catherine's husband escorted them home. Tama would have gone with her family but the spy of the Shinsengumi had been talking with her.  
"Tama-san," Yamazaki asked nervously with a blush growing on his face, " would you allow me to take you back home?"  
The robot maid smiled gently and responded, " Of course, O appreciate your kindness."  
At that, she took his hand and he let her home. Though, beforehand, they both said happy birthday to Kagura, Tama hugged her then left, smiling.  
Tetsu and Shimaru went to hug the birthday girl too before they left back to headquarters. Otae and Kondou decided to go home so they had Kagura and Gin lock up before they left.  
"Aw man, come on Sougo! We're going back to headquarters!" the former fukuchou groaned as he saw how drunk the young man had gotten.  
He sat there, having trouble drinking from his glass as he hiccuped.  
"I'm not-hic-drunk, Hiji-hic-kata-san!" Okita slurred.  
Hijikata sighed heavily as he grabbed him by the collar of his kimono, took the glass away to set it down and dragged him out to one of the squad cars.  
"Sorry, happy birthday China," he said simply as he walked out.  
Kagura giggled at the sight and turned to Gin.  
"Let's go home Gin-chan," she suggested.  
The silver samurai smiled and replied, "Yeah, bed sounds good. I'm whooped and you need your sleep birthday girl."  
Gin and Kagura left soon after Hijikata and Okita, locked up and headed back to the Yorozuya.  
The mayo samurai got into the driver's seat after he'd helped the sadist into the passenger's seat. Just as he went to start the car, Okita put his hand on his superior's leg and rubbed his thigh!  
Utterly shocked, Hijikata asked, "What the hell are you doing Sougo?"  
"Don't you like this Hijikata-san?" the former captain questioned as he looked at him innocently, continuing to rub his thigh.  
The mayo addict shuddered, nearly moaning, as he took Okita's hand off of his leg.  
"Let's just go Sougo, back to headquarters," Hijikata said as he began to drive home.  
When they arrived back home, the older man helped his subordinate inside and to his room. Just before he was going to leave Okita's room, the man in question grabbed Hijikata by the cheek and kissed him full on the mouth.  
Afterwards, Okita softly uttered, "Aishiteru Hijikata-san."  
Before the mayo samurai could even respond, the young sadist passed out right there in his bed asleep. Hijikata caught him so he wouldn't fall hard and laid him down in his futon, unsure what else to do. He left him in his clothes from the party and left to go to bed in his own room.  
While that was going on, Gin and Kagura arrived home at the Yorozuya.  
The man yawned before saying, "I'm going to get ready for bed, you should too birthday girl."  
She nodded and, once he left to the bathroom, popped in the DVD Okita had given her. It began as she arrived at the park and showed both her and Okita along with Gin, Otae, Kondou and Shinpachi. Hijikata came in next before they all ended up in the ice cream parlor. She laughed at how Gin and Hijikata acted but then as the scene in the movie theater came on, Gin came out of the bathroom and back through the living room.  
When she suddenly paused the television and blocked his view of it, Gin half-joked suspiciously, "You're not watching my porn are you?"  
Kagura gulped as she couldn't answer, which he just smirked at.  
He stretched his arms over his head as he said, "Don't stay up too late anyway then."  
The young Yato woman nodded as he went to bed after brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas. Anego-chan and Gori ignored the date while Shinpachi must have figured it out around then. She almost couldn't believe how freaked out and stressed out those two were though! Gin-chan was chewing his popcorn so hard, he would broken his teeth. Mayo samurai was smoking three cigarettes at once but his face really gave his stress away. The scary looks on their faces as Shinpachi eeped was priceless though! By the end, Kagura had laughed so much, she was surprised she hadn't woken the older man up. Seeing that disaster at the end was both horrifying and hilarious, especially when they both kicked those bakas butts!  
She turned off the television, put the DVD back and in a good hiding spot, Kagura went to bed. Not long after she'd fallen asleep at around four o'clock, the young woman awoke in a sweat. She'd dreamed of a mixture of when she'd fought that Yato man in Yoshiwara and when Kamui and her Papi had nearly killed each other in the past.  
"Ugh, I hate this," she muttered to herself as she stole into Gin's room.  
As she climbed into the futon with him, Kagura didn't notice that he was sweaty and still awake from his own nightmare. When she felt the soaked sheets, the Yato knew he's had a nightmare so she cuddled him.  
Gin muttered lowly, "Thanks Kagura," as he returned the cuddle as they both fell asleep.  
They both slept until noon and dreamlessly, as their arms were wrapped tightly around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, there you have it. Kagura's birthday party it over and I even tried to add a bit more to it so there was a bit more there like her getting presents. I hope you liked it and I'm really sorry that it took so long in getting so long in posting this chapter. I had a problem with my computer where it locked all my things, internet browsers included, so I couldn't do anything and I have to get it checked out eventually but considering the state of that computer I really doubt it's worth saving. I only got this 'new' used computer last week and it's been a hell of a time since it's not exactly new. It's a Dell XP and it seems to have a lot of problems lately like I can download flash player but it won't open, I was trying to update the flash player since it kept telling me to. Now I can't watch videos on facebook or play games on facebook or episodes with flash player though I can on firefox i think. on the episodes. I'll work hard to get the chapters posted ASAP and I'm still currently writing too so please be patient with me everyone! I really appreciate everyone who reads and reviews my story. Ja ne!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijioki fans, this is your chapter. Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 17

 

 

As the weeks passed since Kagura's birthday, it was soon two weeks before Christmas. Things between Kagura and Gin were a bit odd but not as odd as Okita and Hijikata's would soon become.  
Since Hijikata started avoiding Okita like the plague, Kondou decided to call him out, "Hey, Toshi? Can we talk?"  
He looked up to see his boss, standing in the doorway to his office holding a bento. The serious man had been about to eat his lunch he'd gotten from the cafeteria just moments ago. Hijikata had also been doing paperwork there in his office when his friend had come in.  
"Sure, I guess," the mayo addict replied a bit uneasily as h e gestured for him to enter.  
Kondou sat and opened his bento while Hijikata poured a whole bottle of mayonnaise onto his own lunch.  
The gorilla former commander coughed to clear his throat before inquiring, "So Toshi, why are you avoiding Sougo?"  
He stopped eating for a moment and responded, "Avoiding? I've just been really busy Kondou-san."  
"So busy that it's only been happening since China's birthday party?" the older man asked, eyebrow raised, "Running at the sight of him in the cafeteria, even today?"  
Gulping, the mayo samurai quickly replied, "Just paperwork or something that comes to mind right then. It's nothing."  
"You know Toshi, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here okay?" Kondou said, worried about his friend.  
Hijikata smiled slightly and answered, "I know, Kondou-san, don't worry. I'm going to finish eating so I can finish the paperwork."  
Putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder, the gorilla man replied, "Okay Toshi, just don't work too hard."  
He gathered the empty bento his wife had made him and left, but not before he waved to Hijikata.  
The mayo addict sighed after that tense conversation before another knock came from his door.  
"Who is it?" the former fukuchou answered, frustrated at the intrusion.  
The voice responded, "It's me Hijikata-san."  
Startled slightly, he said, "Sougo? What is it? I'm trying to work now."  
Okita slid open his superior's door, stepped in and questioned, "Can we talk?"  
"Sit down once you close the door," Hijikata said after he sighed again.  
Once the young former captain sat down, he broke the silence by asking, "So why are you avoiding me? You know, besides when I try to kill you."  
Frowning, the mayo samurai pointed out, "You and Kondou-san are in sync huh? You haven't attempted that in a while actually."  
"Stop avoiding my question, this only started after China's birthday party. Did something happen? I'm not sure since I got pretty drunk," Okita pointedly inquired, "Just talk to me Hijikata-san."  
Turning his head to the side away from his comrade, he replied, "It's nothing, you said some nonsense but it's all water under the bridge. You were drunk so..."  
Raising an eyebrow, the sadist started to say, "Did we-"  
"No! Nothing like that! You kissed me, groped me a little and babbled nonsense is all," the former oni fukuchou denied as he blushed slightly.  
Blinking, Okita repeated, "Kissed you? Groped? What did I say?"  
"Nevermind, I have work to do so let's just forget about all of this," the mayo lover decided as he ushered Okita out of his office.  
After he stood in the hallway for a moment, the young sadist decided to pay a visit to the Yorozuya.  
Meanwhile at the Yorozuya, a knock at the door was heard by Kagura.  
She got up to answer it when Gin asked, as he rubbed his eyes, "Kagura, where are you going?"  
"Go back to bed Gin-chan, I'm just going to see who's at the door," the young Yato woman told to her fellow Yorozuya.  
Kagura kissed him on the forehead before she got up to go into the hall.  
Gin also got up as he replied, "If it's that late, I'll go make lunch."  
She nodded as he padded his way into the kitchen. When she opened the door, the Yato woman was surprised to see Okita.  
"Sadist?" Kagura said quizzically.  
"Hey China, can I talk to you?" he asked nonchalantly.  
The female Yorozuya rolled her eyes and let him inside. He sat down on one couch while she sat on the couch across from her rival/best friend. Gin raised an eyebrow when he saw the former Shinsengumi captain come in. The silver samurai followed the two to the door to the living room and poked his head in.  
"Kagura, what's Okita doing here?" the Yorozuya boss questioned.  
She answered, "He wants to talk to me, no idea why though."  
Gin shrugged and went back to the kitchen to make lunch while Okita began explaining.  
"How drunk did I get at your birthday party?" he asked bluntly.  
"What?" Kagura said as she raised an eyebrow, "You got drunk enough that Mayo samurai had to drag your butt back. Why?"  
Okita sighed then answered, "You see, since your birthday party, Hijikata-san's been avoiding me. He sees me and dashes away even worse than usual."  
"Hm, did you talk to him?" she asked simply.  
"Yeah, he said that I kissed him and kind of groped him. I said something but it must have been embarrassing, he wouldn't say. The baka said to forget it, I think I might have confessed," the sadist replied as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
Her eyebrows raised but only briefly before she laughed.  
"Ha! Maybe you should confess when you're sober," Kagura said gleefully as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
Bewildered at his rival but not too surprised, Okita dared to think about it as he placed his hand on his chin.  
"I don't know, he's me superior..." he started until the Yato woman scoffed.  
"Being your superior doesn't stop you from trying to kill him so why should this be such a big deal?" the young woman answered as she gave him a pointed look.  
"Well, why would he like me when I try to kill him China?" Okita questioned, beginning to let his guard slip, "Besides, he loved Ane-ue..."  
Kagura's voice softened as she said, "I know, Gin-chan mentioned that but people can fall in love more than once."  
Conflicted, he replied, "It feels like I'm betraying Ane-ue though."  
All of a sudden she slapped him hard and, as she stood over him, the young Yato woman exclaimed, "Your Anego loved you, that's how brothers and sisters are, especially with older to younger ones! She'd want you to be happy so don't make her sad."  
"Wow China...I think you're right," the sadist responded, a bit snarkily at the end.  
Scowling at him, Kagura grumbled, "Always with the surprised tone, I'm trying to help."  
"I know China, I'm teasing is all," the young former Shinsengumi captain replied, "Thanks, I'll see what I can do soon."  
Smiling, the female Yorozuya added, "Besides, remember how he acted on the date sadist."  
"You too China, you have quite a road ahead of you there," Okita said teasingly.  
As he got up to leave, Gin noticed and asked, "You aren't staying for lunch Okita?"  
"Nah, I have to work. Later Danna," the young sadist answered before he headed out and back to headquarters.  
Shrugging, the sweets addict finished preparing lunch and came into the living room.  
"So what are you up to brat?" Gin tried to approach before she stopped him.  
"You eavesdropped Gin-chan?" Kagura guessed.  
He rolled his eyes as he replied, "You guys are loud you know, you especially Kagura."  
"Yeah, okay. I was but still," the young woman relented.  
"You're trying to make that mayo addict jealous? That's weird," the silver samurai said as he chuckled at her.  
Kagura stuck her tongue out at him before replying, "I was trying to help him."  
Gin wordlessly hugged her to him, effectively ending the teasing.  
"I know, is there anything you want to say to me Kagura?" he asked.  
She snuggled her head into his chest before responding, "No, not really. Let's eat Gin-chan."  
The sweets samurai nodded, smiled and they both sat down to lunch.  
Later, at night, the former Shinsengumi who were now regular policeman, events were winding down while some were on patrol. Oddly enough, Kondou paired Hijikata and Okita for patrol. The smoker just sighed before heading to the squad car.  
'Damn, Kondou-san must be trying to get us to talk or something,' Hijikata thought as he smoked a cigarette in the car.  
Okita got into the passenger's seat then they began their patrol of the district.  
As it was silent, the young former captain spoke up, "Hijikata-san."  
Said man looked at him out of the corner of his eye and then went back to driving. Most people would think the mayo fiend was ignoring or dismissing him but Okita knew better. Hijikata had silently acknowledged him and signaled him to talk.  
"Can I tell you something?" the sadist asked.  
He shrugged as he answered, "Sure, I guess."  
"Whatever I said when I was drunk-" Okita began until Hijikata raised his hand up.  
"I told you, water under the bridge Sougo," the mayo addict said firmly.  
"Let me finish please," the young former Shinsengumi captain said, resolved to speak his mind.  
A little stunned, he relented as he continued driving as he said, "Alright."  
"I didn't mean to do or say any of that but...I did mean it," Okita said before he let out a sigh of relief.  
Trying to hide the shock on his face, he just continued to smoke his cigarette as he drove. In the silence, the younger man took hold of the older man's hand and squeezed it. Stunned, Hijikata tried to pull it back but Okita held firm. The sadist kissed his comrades' knuckles shyly, as he blushed a bit at his own actions.  
Sheepishly, the young man apologized, "Sorry if I freaked you out. Why would you like someone who tries to kill you and-"  
Hijikata stopped the car suddenly and he turned to face Okita. He looked at him a moment before he kissed him full on the lips. Even though they were both shocked at this sudden action, they kept those retorts silent.  
"Hijikata-san..." the sadist said in a low voice.  
"Let's get on with the patrol Sougo," the mayo samurai responded simply before he continued driving in an awkward silence.  
Once they finished patrol, both men headed inside the former Shinsengumi headquarters. Each went to their own rooms and silence hung over the building so by eleven o'clock, Hijikata just finished his paperwork before heading to bed.  
He'd just changed after brushing his teeth and went to his futon when he he heard the window open.  
Thinking it was a ghost, the mayo addict shouted, "Ah! I don't believe in ghosts but I'll give you 300 yen if you leave now!"  
"Geez Hijikata-san, a ghost wouldn't leave for that chump change and I definitely won't either," the young man said as he chuckled at him.  
"Dammit Sougo, you snuck in my room?" Hijikata sputtered, "Why are you here?"  
A bit embarrassed, Okita asked, "Could I stay the night, Hijikata-san?"  
"But-what about-" he tried to protest before the sadist put a finger to his lips.  
"I can sneak back early in the morning, so?" the young sadist replied as he stood so innocently in the bedroom.  
The mayo samurai attempted to protest but Okita kissed him hard as he wrapped his arms around his neck. As they kissed, the mayo addict was led to the futon by the younger man. The brunette straddled the older man then began to kiss down his neck. At the same time, Okita began to undress Hijikata.  
When he did this, the former fukuchou squeaked and tried to say, "Sougo what?"  
He stopped in mid-sentence however when the sadist began to undress himself.  
Okita chuckled at his superior's actions just as he pulled the covers over them.   
The two made love through the night and slept in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is that chapter, I hope you Hijioki fans were happy with this! I only do limes so this is as good as it gets. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up and that it's so short, the next chapter will be up sooner okay? Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Hijoki fans, for fans of the Yato family the next chapter is for you! Ja ne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the next chapter, I've been a bit stressed because of my family situation but I'll try my best to get each chapter out as fast as I can. To the Ginkagu fans, please be patient. I am going to get to have them get together but I just want to do this in a way that's more natural. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 18

 

Around dawn, both Okita and Hijikata started to rise. The mayo addict groaned since he was still sore from their 'activities' last night.  
"Ugh, damn Sougo," he muttered while his new lover kissed his neck.  
Chuckling, the young sadist said, "I warned you. Needless to say though, you sure enjoyed yourself Hijikata-san."  
Blushing furiously, the mayo fiend mumbled, "Warned my ass. Shouldn't you get back to your room now?"  
"Yeah," Okita replied as he stroked his lover's cheek, which caused the older man to shiver a bit, "Maybe you should take today off."  
"No," Hijikata responded vehemently, ""I'll just do paperwork today is all."  
The young former captain shook his head in amusement at his superior as he said, "Okay, suit yourself. I'm going to go back lover. Lunch here?"  
"I guess," the older man replied as he nervously held the sadistic young man's hand.  
Okita got dressed, kissed his lover once more on the mouth and snuck back out the window. Once the brunette got back to his room, he climbed in the shower, got and laid back for a nap before work. After his new lover had left, Hijikata sighed and went to sleep for a while longer. By six o'clock, the black-haired man got up, took a shower, dressed and put away his futon.  
"Time for paperwork," he said aloud as he gathered the paperwork for the day.  
Around the same time, Okita lazily entered the dojo for morning training and waved to his boss.  
"Ohayo Kondou-san," he greeted nonchalantly.  
The gorilla grinned at seeing his young friend as he responded, "Ohayo Sougo, where's Toshi?"  
"Oh," the young man said, "He might just stick to paperwork. He said something about it when we were on patrol last night, I think."  
Slightly worried, Kondou replied, "Well okay, he's not going to train though?"  
Quickly fibbing, Okita responded, "Actually, some baka ronin tried to fight him last night and he's kind of sore. Hijikata-san won't admit it but he needs to take it easy."  
"But he'll be okay, right?" the older man pleaded.  
He smiled slightly as he told his boss, "Yeah, he just needs to rest."  
"Alright, minna, let's train!" Kondou shouted enthusiastically.  
While they trained then split up into different tasks, the former fukuchou made headway on some important paperwork for the day.  
Around lunchtime, as he was still working, a knock came at his door.  
"Yes?" Hijikata asked, distracted.  
"Time for lunch Hijikata-san," Okita announced as he slid open the door and walked into the room.  
Surprised, he responded, "It's lunchtime already?"  
"Yes, so put away your paperwork and let's eat!" the sadist replied as he set down his own bento and handed his new lover his handmade bento for himself.  
Hijikata was surprised as he surprised as he inquired, "Bento? Where did you get these?"  
Shyly, Okita admitted, "Actually, I made them. In her spare time, when I wasn't training at the dojo, Ane-ue taught me how to make a bento."  
"Oh, that's surprising. It would be useful, especially when we first started out," the mayo fiend commented.  
At that, the two men sat to eat their bentos but not before he drilled the sadist.  
"You didn't lace it right?" the former fukuchou questioned as he narrowed his eyes slightly.  
Rolling his eyes, the sadistic young man replied, "No, okay."  
Satisfied, Hijikata nodded and began eating once he covered it in an entire bottle of mayonnaise. Okita shook his head in amusement, just enjoying the company before he began to eat as well.  
As they ate, the mayo samurai noticed that his comrade kept staring at him so he asked, "Sougo, why are you staring at me?"  
"Oh, sorry," he replied as he swallowed his bite of food, "Just remembering last night is all."  
The mayo addict blushed lobster red as he couldn't look hi lover in the eye.  
"You shouldn't talk about that right now," Hijikata said, still flustered.  
The young former Shinsengumi captain rolled his eyes as he responded, "It's not too big a deal. I wonder if I'm a horny drunk since I groped you like that at China's party."  
"Maybe. Have you...ever slept with anyone before?" the older man asked shyly.  
He was a bit surprised at that but Okita answered, "A couple of times in Yoshiwara but not female, I was...curious. I never felt like sex was interesting with women besides S & M play."  
"So," Hijikata continued, "how long have you felt like this about...all this? And me?"  
"Hm, since I came to Edo and got accustomed to the town. I've felt kind of...odd. My...feelings for you have been...complicated. It only became obvious to me when you and Kondou-san left before Nee-san's party," the young brunette attempted to explain.  
In a deadpan tone, the black-haired man finished, "So that was why you asked China out, I should have realized."  
"Yeah, it was China's idea original but I latched on too. Oh right, were you a virgin?" Okita questioned suddenly.  
He almost choked on his food as Okita looked at him expectantly.  
"Why do you ask?" Hijikata replied.  
"Just curious," the sadist said simply.  
Blushing more, the mayo fiend confessed, "Well, no men but a few times in Yoshiwara. Kondou-san insisted I go. My birthday once and couple of times when some other guy pushed me to come with them."  
"Oh, that's weird. I figured that, you need lots of instructions but only on specific things to guy on guy. Oh I almost forgot! I told Kondou-san about you being sore. I told him that you fought someone on patrol as an excuse," Okita replied.  
The former Shinsengumi fukuchou nodded as he continued eating until he finished. As he he drank some tea, his subordinate also finished his bento. He had tea as well then watched the older man.  
"Sougo, I have to get back to work so-" Hijikata tried to say before his new lover kissed him soundly.  
Once he broke the kiss, the sadist responded, "I know, work. See you tonight then."  
Okita caressed his cheek before he left with his empty bentos. The mayo fiend sighed as he muttered, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
He lit a cigarette and began smoking it as he returned to his paperwork.  
That night, Okita snuck into his boyfriend's room.  
"Peekaboo!" the young man whispered as he came in from the window.  
Beet red, Hijikata shushed him as he directed him to come to bed.  
"Still so shy after last night Hijikata-san? You'll have to get used to me sometime," Okita said slyly as he got into bed with him.  
The former fukuchou stiffened at his new lover's touch but soon softened as he kissed him softly. As they kissed, the brunette pulled the covers over the two of them as they made love before falling asleep.  
As awkward as Gin has been with Kagura, she's been horribly frustrated. The holidays would soon be arriving so she went to pick up her Papi at the airport that early morning.  
"At least Papi will be here for Christmas," she whispered to herself as Kagura entered the building.  
The young Yato woman sighed as she found where he'd be and waited for him to get off along with other passengers. When she was looking for her Papi, that was when she saw the shock of red hair in a braid.  
"Kamui?!?!" Kagura exclaimed in bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope the Hijioki fans are having fun, they'll have more fun upcoming in the story. For the Gintama fans who are updated with the manga, I know how things look right now with Kamui and Umibozou. I still am hoping for a happy ending but if things end badly, I'll add an author's note though I won't change my story. I prefer the happy ending, Kagura and her family deserve that much really after losing Kouka. After this chapter is posted, I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP! Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakamoto and Mutsu are here to join the fun before Christmas and Kamui and Umibozou will be here as well! Let the madness of the holidays commence!

Chapter 19

 

The young Yato man was dressed in his normal clothes, as could be seen underneath the beige traveling cloak. She barely registered much else but the fact that her big brother was here as he turned to look straight at her.  
"Little sis? Hey!" he said when he turned, sensing her presence.  
Umibozou smiled at his daughter as she slowly smiled so brightly before running and hugging her brother tightly. Surprisingly, Kagura then leaped and hugged both her Papi and Kamui. It was awkward for father and son after all they'd been through but they endured it for the sake of the young woman. She was still the older man's daughter and the younger man's sister.  
"Papi, you really got baka aniki here?" she asked, happy but confused.  
Smiling, the alien hunter declared happily to her, "Merry Christmas Kagura-chan, here's your early Christmas present. I knew this would be the best gift for you, it took a bit of convincing from his friends but Kamui endured my company for you."  
Kagura grinned, grabbed her Papi and aniki's hands as she led them out of the terminal. On their way to the Yorozuya, the silence between Kamui and Umibozou was somewhat palpable but it didn't seem to bother the young woman as she hummed an enka song.  
When the three Yatos arrived, Tama was outside sweeping and she waved.   
"Hello Kagura-sama, Umibozou-sama. Who is this?" the robot maid said at their return.  
Smiling, she replied, "It's my baka aniki, Kamui! He's here for Christmas too!"  
She smiled at the family as she called out out to Otose.  
Kagura ran up the stairs as her Papi and aniki followed.  
When they rushed through the door, Gin looked up from his place in the kitchen and Shinpachi poked his head from the living room in surprise.  
"Ah, Hage, Kamui. Breakfast will be done soon," the sweets addict said as he wasn't used to being up so early.  
"Punk, what's up? It's nice to be back on Earth again," Umibozou commented to the young samurai with hooded eyes.  
He stood with his shoulders slumping, showing how exhausted he become after their journey here. Gin also noticed that the man's son looked very tired as well but it was a different kind of exhaustion. Kamui's eyes showed the mental anguish he'd endured in the past and still dealt with even now though he sounded better, at least from his letters to Kagura.  
Gin grunted as he got up then inquired, "How are you Kamui? You look tired."  
The Yato man looked to him but didn't say anything, he just went to go sit down at the table for breakfast.  
When Kagura saw Gin gave her a look about her brother, she responded, "He'll be okay, he's just...depressed. Kamui sounded better in his letters but don't worry, I'll keep a good eye on him."  
"Okay, whatever you say Kagura. I trust you," the silver-haired samurai replied as he walked to the kitchen.  
They all went to the dining area to sit and eat once it was done being prepared like many in Kabuki-chou. Although father and son were tense, as long as Kagura sat between them, everything was alright.  
Not too long after Kamui and Umibozou returned, Shinpachi reported into the Yorozuya.  
"Gin-san! Kagura-chan! We have a job, we have to go pick them up from the terminal," the megane explained.  
When he came in, the four of them were sitting and drinking tea. Gin looked up lazily as Kagura lit up excitement at her friend's arrival.  
"Shinpachi! What job?" the young woman inquired.  
"Yeah, what job Pattusan?" the silver samurai asked as Shinpachi closed the door.  
The otaku greeted Umibozou and Kamui before saying, "Mutsu-san contacted me, her and Sakamoto-san are here to meet us about some kind of job."  
"Ah, empty-headed Tatsuma. Okay Kagura, Shinpachi, let's go. Go ahead and eat Hage, Kamui while we go pick them up," Gin stated as he got up.  
Kagura kissed her father on the cheek, hugged her brother and jumped up to go with her friends.  
"Behave yourselves Papi, Kamui! Otose-babaa won't like it if you go crazy!" the young Yato woman told them so simply.  
The alien hunter sighed as he nodded while his son replied in a tired voice, "I'll try, little sis."  
The Yorozuya headed to the terminal to find out about their job and to greet their friends.  
When they arrived, there wasn't too many people arriving but they soon heard a familiar voice.  
"Gahaha! Kintoki, how are you guys?" the baka captain of the ship exclaimed joyfully as he saw his old friend.  
Suddenly, a wooden sword flew and slapped the permed-headed man straight across his face.  
As he fell, his vice-captain simply said in a monotone, "Nice hit, Gin-san."  
"Gahaha! Mutsu is that something to say about someone who's hurt?" Sakamoto shouted as he held his jaw.  
Gin rolled his eyes, came to pick up his sword and said firmly, "It's Gintoki, baka. It'd be a disaster if it was Kintoki, the title would be Kintama. That's just gross, empty head."  
"Sorry, Kintoki. Gahaha, are you ready for the holidays?" the Kaientiai captain asked, oblivious to his mistake.  
A tense mark appeared on the former Joui patriots' forehead as he reined in his anger as his old comrade.  
"Let's go, we'll treat you to lunch," Mutsu decided as she stepped on her boss' hand and led them out of the terminal.  
"Mucchi! Great!" Kagura said as Shinpachi shook his head at his crazy friends.  
Once Sakamoto got up, they all went to find a restaurant to eat at.  
Once they found somewhere to eat, the space captain laughed off the injury on his jaw.  
"Gahaha, Kintoki! You're as lively as ever! Sorry, I'll tell you about the job after lunch. I'm starved!" Sakamoto said as they sat, awaiting their waiter.  
The trio were excited for a job but also happy to be treated to a meal. Gin, Kagura and Shinpachi sat on one side of the booth while Mutsu and Sakamoto were seated on the other side.  
"Well, we're alright here Sakamoto-san, Mutsu-san. Ane-ue and Kondou-san have been doing well too," Shinpachi responded to the odd man's question.  
Gin sat and waited for the waiter while Kagura exclaimed, "My Papi and baka aniki are here for Christmas! I just hope they behave."  
"Oh, right. I didn't realize that they'd come back to Earth. I think things will be alright Kagura-chan," Mutsu reassured her.  
Grinning, the younger Yato elaborated, "Papi came back for Christmas and he brought back Kamui with him! I know how hard everything has been between them since Mami but I'm just glad to have them here with me for Christmas."  
"True but they love you so good luck, you still have your family. All of it here," the vice-captain said with a small smile.  
Both Gin and Shinpachi smiled as well as they looked with warmth at their fellow Yorozuya.  
"Oh, I hope this isn't a problem then," the sunglasses wearing samurai said, worried about his friends.  
Just as Gin was about to say something, the waiter came with green tea and took their orders. Between Mutsu and Kagura, they ordered most of the menu. Gin simply ordered three parfaits along with sweet azuki beans on white rice while Sakamoto and Shinpachi decided on nabe.  
"Like I was trying to say, it's okay. Right Kagura?" the sweets samurai tried to tell the other former Joui Patriot.  
Kagura nodded in agreement as they settled into simple small talk. Once the space captain and Gin got to talking about the Renho invasion and Shinpachi made tsukkomi comments, the two Yatos decided to take a bathroom break.  
The guys just shrugged it off but then Sakamoto spoke up, "Okay, I'll tell you what the job is now."  
"Why now Sakamoto-san?" the otaku asked, perplexed.  
The Kaientiai captain darted his head, side to side, before replying, "I'm trying to figure out a gift for...Mutsu. What do you say?"  
Gin raised an eyebrow as he answered, "A gift? For Mutsu?"  
"Haven't you done it on your own before?" Shinpachi inquired.  
Sakamoto gulped nervously, before responding, "Not for just her, it's always been for the whole crew."  
At the same time, Mutsu and Kagura were discussing the same thing.  
"A gift? For empty head?" the female Yorozuya asked as she tilted her head to the side quizzically.  
A bit flustered, the brunette Yato answered, "Yeah, I wanted to give him something...a bit more personal."  
Kagura brightened up as she suggested, "How about you make him something? Like a scarf, those are popular gifts!"  
"Really? Isn't that too simple though?" Mutsu asked, worried about the task at hand.  
"Mucchi, simple or complex, expensive or cheap, are not important! The feeling is what's the key!" the redheaded Yato shouted.  
Mutsu thought on it and decided, "Alright then I'll need some help with this."  
"Hey Mucchi, do you like him?" Kagura asked out of the blue, which caused her fellow Yato to nearly choke on her own spit.  
Once she calmed down and could breathe, Mutsu croaked out, "Saka...moto? Are you serious?"  
Sneakily, the younger Yato replied, "I never said empty head, funny how you thought of him first."  
"Never-mind, there's nothing special about this Kagura. Please just help me out," the older Yato insisted, a little harshly.  
Kagura dampened a bit as she answered, "Okay Mucchi, let's go eat and then figure it all out."  
"Sorry Kagura, just don't press it. He's my boss and friend," the vice-captain said, softer to reassure her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the chapter and to be clear, this is at least a couple of weeks before Christmas. It seems a bit hazy but the timeline will be clearer soon in the coming chapters. Obviously these chapters have hints of Sakamutsu so I hope the shippers of them enjoy! I'll keep trying to get the chapters up as regularly as possible though my computer is having issues by showing me the blue screen of death. Please be patient as long as I can get my chapters up somehow. Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the wait, there are still a good number of chapters to this story so keep enjoying the story! Christmas will last for quite a while in this story so I hope you don't get sick of it too soon. For now, this is still a bit before Christmas with Sakamoto and Mutsu then a party!!!! Enjoy the Kaientiai for now though!

Chapter 20

 

 

She nodded in response as the two women left the ladies' room to go back to their booth. By the time they'd sat down, the waiters were bringing all of their food to their group. As they all ate, Kagura noticed that, while she'd been talking to Mutsu, the guys must have been discussing something too. The redheaded Yato woman subtly watched her friends and saw some strange clues like a guilty look on Shinpachi's face and a shifting glance from Gin. After they ate and Sakamoto paid, Kagura took Mutsu shopping.  
Left on their own, Gin suggested, "Well, seeing as the girls have abandoned us, we should go home first."  
"Yeah, Gin-san is right," the megane otaku agreed, " We need to check on Umibozou-san and Kamui-san. Aren't you worried though? I think Kagura-chan might be onto us."  
The sweets addict scoffed at his protege before he replied, "Please Pattusan, that brat is always suspicious. Don't worry about it. We have two crazy Yatos at our house to deal with right now okay?"  
Shinpachi conceded for the moment though uneasily, he had noticed the look Kagura had given them so subtly.  
Sakamoto had just grinned though when his old friend decided on their course as he responded, "Okay!"  
While the girls were shopping, Umibozou heard footsteps outside. He'd been enduring the heavy and tense atmosphere with his son and would be glad when Kagura-chan would come in.  
To his surprise, among Gin and Shinpachi, a loudly laughing man came inside but no Kagura.  
"Gahaha! Hello!" the obnoxious man yelled before Gin smacked him upside the head.  
"Baka! Sorry Hage, this is Tatsuma. He's an old friend from the Joui war. You remember him right?," the silver samurai admonished his friend and introduced him.  
Umibozou raised an eyebrow at the bumbling idiot then questioned, "Oh, that's right. So where's Kagura-chan?"  
"Oh! She went shopping with Mutsu, she'll be back a bit later, "Gin explained.  
Kamui stood with an odd look on his face but smiled slightly as he watched the three men come in. Shinpachi was a bit unnerved at first but remembered that the Yato now felt more comfortable with them all, it caused him to feel better despite some tension still in the atmosphere.  
"Sakamoto-san treated us to lunch but I could make something," the otaku suggested.  
Umibozou and Kamui both ended up looking at each other then him for a minute then shrugged.  
Shinpachi rolled his eyes at the lackluster response but went to prepare the food, he was getting too used to Gin and Kagura's responses it seemed.  
Gin and Sakamoto sat on one of the couches so they could talk more as the young man had spoken.  
"So, you want more of a personal gift for Mutsu? Do you like her? Is that it?" the sweets fiend inquired of his old friend.  
"Gahaha, of course I like her! We're friends and comrades, I want her to enjoy herself," the space enthusiast answered.  
Gin facepalmed as he mumbled, "What a baka..."  
"Hm, is something wrong?" Sakamoto asked, confused at the other man's actions.  
"No, I'm just talking to an idiot is all," Gin stated as he rolled his eyes.  
Puzzled, the permed brunette didn't know how to react so he just shrugged.  
Meanwhile, Kagura and Mutsu found a sewing shop that might be of use.  
"Here we go, let's find some yarn. So what color then?" she asked her older friend.  
Thinking about it, the brunette Yato decided, "Yellow. He owns so much red, brown, black but nothing yellow."  
"Ooh, that sounds good! Yellow is a bright and happy color Mucchi!" Kagura responded.  
At that, they separately searched the store for materials. While Kagura found a large quantity of a soft yellow color of yarn, Mutsu found the smaller details: needles, patterns and the like.  
"Oh, this is a good color Kagura. I got the other tools too but what about your gift Kagura?" the brunette complimented as she gathered everything together.  
The young Yorozuya smiled widely as she replied, "Thanks but it's okay. I can get my materials soon enough. Let's pay them, do you have the money? I don't have much but..."  
"It's okay, I can pay. Sakamoto pays me since I keep him in line," Mutsu stated with a small smile, "Keep that money so you can get your Christmas presents for Gintoki and the others."  
Kagura smiled as Mutsu paid for her goods. They gathered everything and headed back to the Yorozuya.  
"Oh, wait! Mucchi, you need to go to Anego-chan's place! You have to keep this a secret," the young woman said urgently.  
The older Yato nodded as Kagura led her there before going home.  
At the Yorozuya, the testosterone had nearly hit a crucial level with the girls away.  
"I wish Kagura would get her butt home, this atmosphere is so thick I could cut it with a knife," Gin complained as he sat at his desk.  
Shinpachi sighed as the two Yatos glared silently at each other after they'd devoured their food. Through all their tenseness, Sakamoto sat laughing at a television show that was playing, oblivious to it all.  
The sweets addict drank his strawberry milk in gulps, almost as if to forget his surroundings.  
All of a sudden, the door slid open and a familiar voice yelled, "I'm back Gin-chan!!!"  
The tension seemed to disappear when Kagura entered the living room. Shinpachi smiled, Umibozou exclaimed, "Kagura-chan!" and Kamui looked happy. Gin's reaction was the most intriguing as he left the nearly empty carton on his desk and he enveloped her in a hug.  
"Gin-chan? I wasn't gone that long," she said as the man held her in his arms.  
The look on her face was bemused and Kagura thought it was funny when blushed slightly.  
Realizing what he was doing, he let go of her and coughed in embarrassment before saying, "Of course you weren't. it was just a sea of testosterone without you two."  
In the middle of all this, Sakamoto's face glowed at the sight of Mutsu.  
He laughed as he grabbed the female Yato into a bear hug, which caused her to squeak out, "Sakamoto..."  
She let him hug her for a moment before Mutsu said firmly, "Let go now Sakamoto."  
The space captain let go reluctantly as he replied, "Sorry Mutsu, I was just really happy to see you."  
Since he wasn't noticing her reaction, Sakamoto missed the small smile that formed on Mutsu's lips. Both Kagura and Gin grinned at the scene but knew it might take a while with these two.  
"So Kagura, where did you go? You took a while brat," the silver samurai inquired teasingly.  
The red-headed Yato smiled and replied, "I stopped at Anego-chan's house for a few minutes. I took her there after we went shopping since we're going to need her help for me and Mucchi."  
All of the men raised an eyebrow but Kagura wouldn't elaborate on it. Since it was late enough, Gin and Shinpachi retreated to the kitchen to make dinner while the rest took a break before the food was done.  
"So Papi, Kamui, how are you both? You two didn't fight right?" Kagura asked curiously, able to watch for signs of lies.  
Umibozou nervously replied, "No, it was just...kind of tense while you were gone."  
Kamui just shrugged and leaned back, watching the show on television.  
She sighed so she sat between her brother and Papi while she watched television. On the other couch, Sakamoto and Mutsu sat while they faced the television. the brunette Yato woman only sat facing the device, out of the corner of her eye, as she watched the man next to her nervously.  
'Damn, why did Kagura bring something like that up? I need to calm down,' Mutsu reprimanded herself.  
In the kitchen, Shinpachi commented nonchalantly, "So Gin-san, you acted very impulsively when you hugged Kagura-chan like that."  
Dodging, Gin responded, "It was tense here, I was just glad that she was back to deal with them."  
"Are you sure that's the only reason Gin-san?" the megane asked with a small frown.  
Scowling, the sweets addict replied, "Let's just finish getting dinner made alright?"  
Sighing heavily, Shinpachi shook his head at his friend as he helped finish in the kitchen.  
The two finished and served everyone in the living room. The Yatos ate quite a lot and loudly along with Gin while the otaku and space captain ate normally. In between eating, they all chatted as well but food flew when some of the Yatos did so. The meal was lively and messy but was a happy and warm place, it felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is, sorry for the long wait! I haven't had the chance to type and then my back problems have been really bad in my tailbone area. Typing can be really hard when you can't sit down for even a small time like a half hour but once this comes up I swear I'll do better and I'm still writing it! I'm working on getting it to where I want to end it then do a sequel story eventually but that will be a while. Please continue be patience and I thank you all for your continued support!!! Ja ne!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party time!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 21

 

A week passed and the Shinsengumi's Christmas party was finally here!  
The cabaret was being prepped for the party by the Shinsengumi while Matsudaira supervised.  
"Okay minna! Keep working, we have until five tonight," the police commissioner directed as his subordinates glam the place up.  
Yamazaki could be seen hanging mistletoe while Tetsu was helping Takeda and Sugihara, who were putting garland up. Niki and his former 9th division spent time helping with the Christmas tree while the former 5th division helped their captain with the garland. Oka, Todo and Inoue, along with their men, were busy doing multiple errands from helping in the kitchen to hiding anonymous gifts all throughout the cabaret. Shinohara and Yoshimura were helping Oryou, Hanako and Ane with the cleaning.  
"Dammit. this is is tiring," the former fukuchou complained as he supervised on of his many tasks: keeping the rest of the former divisions in line as they decorated.  
Hijikata was exhausted since he had to discipline some of the men slacking, along with dodging Okita's bazooka. Since the two became lovers, the mayo addict had been working until he was exhausted and avoiding halfhearted attacks only to be ravished by his younger lover through the night.  
'Damn Sougo, he tires me out with killing attempts during the day so no one suspects but he's merciless!' Hijikata thought as he continued to supervise his subordinates.  
While the older man was preoccupied at his task, the younger man watched him inconspicuously from afar.  
A blast from his bazooka nearly stopped everyone as the former fukuchou swiftly dodged.  
"Sougo!" rang through the building from Hijikata as he turned to glare daggers at Okita.  
As he stalked over to his comrade, the sadist asked in his usual bored tone, "Hijikata-san, you moved. Too bad."  
Flustered, he responded, "Sougo, stop this crap! Get back to work! We only have a few hours left so stop this."  
The former captain's face seemed to flicker with a frown that betrayed his emotions for just a second but fled.  
The mayo samurai briefly clears his throat and whispers, "Sorry, just don't make a scene okay? We can talk later."  
Okita shrugged as his normal sadist's smile was back and he replied nonchalantly, "Ah, you are such a fun sucker. Whatever, I'm going to go find something to do then. Bye!"  
While those two had been arguing, Harada and Nagakura observed and whispered among themselves.  
"Is something off with them? Okita-san and Hijikata-san I mean," Nagakura brought up all of a sudden.  
Harada pondered before answering, "Hm, you have a point. He seemed really mad at first like normal but...what happened?"  
"It looked like he reacted to something with Okita-san, almost like he saw he was getting upset and-" the former 10th division captain was saying before the former 2nd division captain interrupted.  
"He was comforting Okita-san! It's a bit odd but those two and Kondou-san did all meet before forming the Shinsengumi originally. They've probably known each other and developed a friendship despite how they may act."  
Suddenly a grin formed on Harada's face that confused his comrade.  
"I just thought of a great idea, let's set up a betting pool. We can get the others in on it when those two aren't around."  
Nagakura timidly questioned, "One or both of them could just be sick or something, we all get pretty stressed. Hijikata-san is famous for being stressed after all."  
Rolling his eyes first at his friend, he then said, "Fine we'll include it in the pool."  
Darting his eyes, the former 2nd division captain reluctantly agreed before they went back to their tasks.  
Unknown to them, Shimaru had been cleaning a bit near them and he'd heard what they were discussing. Silently, he watched them as the former 3rd division captain went about his work.  
By four o'clock, Hijikata and Okita had left to pick up a couple of guests.  
"Psst! Everyone come here," Harada said, in a low voice so the commissioner wouldn't hear.  
Except for Tetsu, Yamazaki and Shimaru, most of the Shinsegumi's former officers gathered around two of their former captains. They all feverishly whispered about Hijikata and Okita while the three others listened, wondering what was going on.  
While they were conspiring there, Hijikata and Okita were on their way to the train station to pick up the sister of the late Shige Shige.  
"So Hijikata-san..." the young former captain began as he discreetly laid his hand onto his superior's hand.  
He glanced briefly at his lover's action as he replied, "What now? We have to pick up Soyo-dono."  
Okita answered,"I was just wondering, what should I call you when we're alone? I can't really call you Hijikata-san like I'm still at work. Toshi maybe?"  
"No, Kondou-san calls me that. It'd be too weird," Hijikata responded, "Maybe you could just call me Toshirou, it is my name."  
The sadist pondered it before he said, "Toshirou? Okay Toshirou."  
At that, he squeezed his lover's hand as he drove on towards the station. The mayo fiend blushed slightly but squeezed back.  
"Okay, let's go now," Hijikata announced as they arrived at the train station and got out of the squad car.  
Both men walked around until they found the train coming in from Kyoto. As they waited, the sadistic former captain attempted to either kill him or just frustrate him until he ran out of patience.   
When the train pulled in, a familiar voice yelled out the window, "Okita-san, Hijikata-san!"  
The two said men brightened at her voice and shouted back, "Soyo-dono/Soyo-chan!"  
She got off the train and enveloped the two police officers into a hug.  
"Hello, I've missed you since I was in Edo last," the former princess said as she reveled in seeing her friends again.  
The young woman stood there happily in a simple pink and yellow kimono and simple brown sandals, they could hardly believe this was the same young fourteen year old from back then. She was eighteen now and a beautiful woman, her brother would have been so proud.  
` They chatted for a bit while Soyo's bags were gathered. That was when Nobume appeared from the train and came to stand by Soyo so fast that Hijikata had to blink for a second.  
"Nobume? What are you doing here?" Okita asked curiously as he noticed her appearance was quite like what she'd taken to wearing ever since Sasaki had died.  
She looked at him and gave a small smile as she replied, "Hello Killer, how's Edo?"  
"It's good, some parts are...better. How's Kyoto?" the sadist questioned back.  
Soyo interjected cheerfully, "Kyoto is great actually! It's not Edo but it has it's own charm. Jii-chan is taking care of my shop while we're here for the party!"  
The two men nodded at the mention of the man, remembering him. It'd been a while since they had actually seen him in person, Rotten Maizou could at least rest for the most part now as he helped Soyo out. Hijikata insisted on placing her luggage into the trunk while Okita opened her door as the young woman and her bodyguard got into the back of the car, before getting back into the driver's seat.  
Before the former fukuchou could get back inside, the sadist teased him by trying to drive off without off while Hijikata screamed in anger, "Sougo!"  
"Just kidding Hijikata-san, get in," Okita said with a chuckle as he opened the passenger side door for him.   
Scowling, the mayo samurai muttered under his breath, "Damn sadist..." as he climbed in.  
He lit a cigarette and smoked it as the younger man rolled his eyes as he began to drive back to cabaret.  
"So Okita-san, how have you all been at the Shinsengumi?" Soyo asked as she got more excited.  
As the man in question responded, Hijikata breathed the smoke out. For some reason, he felt that something was off though he couldn't put his finger on it.  
While the group was still on their own, since Matsudaira had gotten distracted by his daughter's boyfriend so they'd taken bets from all willing participants.  
"Hey, where's Tot-san? And why aren't you getting ready?" Hijikata demanded as he arrived with Okita, Nobume and Soyo in tow.  
Nervously gulping, many didn't know how to respond so Yamazaki spoke up, "We're almost done fukuchou. Matsudaira-san went to talk to his daughter is all."  
Raising an eyebrow slightly, the mayo addict replied, "Alright then, finish up. It's sounds like Tot-san."  
A wave of relief washed over as the Shinsengumi members dispersed to take care of the finishing touches.  
During the day, many were preparing for the party. Otose had Catherine and Tama help her lock up the Snack Bar before they got dressed and headed out. The whole Yorozuya plus Umibozou and Kamui were getting ready as well. All of the people in Kabuki-chou and Yoshiwara were preparing for the big Christmas party.  
By five o'clock, all of the Shinsengumi were awaiting their guests and the Yorozuya were the first to arrive.  
"Hey Jimi, are you on door detail?" Gin teased as he snickered a bit.  
Gin had on his usual kimono ensemble but was wearing a bow-tie and had actually shined his boots, he couldn't leave his sword home though.  
He frowned as he answered, "Danna, it's only until everyone gets here. It shouldn't be long."  
Most of the Shinsengumi were wearing formal suits but some had chosen specific ties, the anpan lover had anpans all over his own tie.  
"Hello Yamazaki-san, don't worry about it. Gin-san is just excited so he's acting weird," Shinpachi assured his friend.  
The megane had chosen to wear a more formal kimono that looked similar to his usual one but it was a much darker blue and a paler white on the sleeves and stripes.  
Yamazaki smiled and nodded as Kagura stuck her tongue out at the spy. Kagura was quite different from her usual attire as she was wearing a gold and white Chinese style dress that looked more like her normal dress with sleeves, it also had a golden rabbit with a pole on the back and her hair glided down the back of it. As they went inside, more came behind them from Otae, Catherine and Tama to Kyuubei and Tojo to others like Tetsuko and others like that. until everyone filled the building by six o'clock.  
Inside, Kondou greeted his boss as he shook his hand, "Thanks Tot-san, it's great to have everyone together before Christmas."  
"It's no problem as all Kondou, I love a chance to party and spend it with my friends!" the older man replied enthusiastically.  
"Oh, right! Sougo said that his gift to all of us was not to attack us his sword or bazooka or any deadly weapon during the party," the Gorilla man added as if it was normal, which earned him some odd looks.  
While those two chatted, Otae spoke to Otsuu and Shinpachi.  
"So how is your father Otsuu-chan? You and your mother are okay I hope?" she asked in friendly concern.  
The idol smiled and answered, "My father is doing well, my mother and I are going to visit him the morning before my Christmas concert. Thank you for asking Otae-chan-domestic violence!"  
Otae smiled as she replied, "I'm glad, I can't wait to see you and Shinpachi on Christmas. Isao-kun and I are definitely going too!"  
Kondou's wife was wearing a dark pink kimono with pale yellow flowers all over it with a dark purple obi and black sandals. Her hair was in an up-do similar to the beginning chapters of the manga.  
"That's great Ane-ue, this party is nice," the otaku commented.  
While those three chatted, Gin, Kagura, Kamui and Umibozou hung near the buffet.  
"So Gin, this seems nice. Those cops really threw this?" the alien hunter asked as he helped himself to some hor d'oeuvres.  
Umibozou was wearing a nice Chinese style shirt and pants, both colored a dark green but the shirt was lighter. The cuffs of the sleeves and pants were golden as the collar was. Kamui had on something similar but his shirt was red and the pants were white, he had on black boots like his father but had been forced to clean them up by his sister as had his father.  
He shrugged in response as the sweets samurai ate some of the food too.   
Kagura rolled her eyes at Gin and said, "It is Papi, they did a great job! Are you enjoying yourself Kamui?"  
"I guess, I'm just sticking to the food. Thanks little sis, I'm glad you had me come," the young Yato man said to his little sister with a small smile.  
She grinned warmly and responded, "Well, that's my only Christmas wish! I just want to spend it with all of my loved ones!"  
Gin smiled at Kagura after he'd gotten more food and told her, "That's a good wish, same here. I'm happy to be here too with everyone, even if I always tease everyone a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, here's the beginning of the party. There's much more party to enjoy so stay tuned, you'll have a lot to look forward to!!!! Ja ne!!! *I hate to have to give some bad news but I need to put the story on hiatus. Long story short, a bad smell I live with basically screwed my family over by squandering the money he gets and usually pays much of the bills with is gone because he was stupid enough to give hackers information to get into his bank account to supposedly 'reimburse' him money from a 'Windows' scam among other things. In other words, he's as dumb as a rock and we suffer for it by losing a lot of money so we can't pay for the internet sadly. I only have it until the 20th this month and I don't know when I'll get it back. I'll try to keep some kind of update through the library but I don't think I can update the story there with it on a flash drive since they frowned upon floppy drives in the stone age I was in before. I'm still writing and typing it so don't fear for it, when I do get the internet back my story will be back along with it's sequel! Please be patient and hopefully this chapter will whet your appetite and keep you excited for more. Thank you for your patience and continued support! I'll see you soon hopefully!


End file.
